Life's Puzzle
by DedicatedWallflower
Summary: Life, I figure is like a puzzle. One little piece of time can fit everything together perfectly. Then there are puzzles like mine; the puzzle that time tears down, not builds up. Ihave lost everything in the past, my mom, my dad, Peeta, Gale. I have to take back what's mine, and I will fight for it, starting now. Modern day Kato fic. AU. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Hey to all of my wonderful readers out there! Thanks for clicking on this story. I've had the idea floating around in my mind for some time and now it's comin down on paper, or rather my laptop.**

**This is a modern day Kato. If you want a hunger games Kato, then check out my other story At First Sight!**

**I do not own this…**

Life, I figure is like a puzzle. One little piece of time can fit everything together perfectly. Some people's moment happens right away, other's takes some time. Then there are puzzles like mine; the puzzle that time tears down, not builds up.

"Katniss" Prim cries from her room. I sit up in my bed looking around frantically, broken from my deep thoughts as I feel for my phone.

It sits next to me on the table and I grab it 5:47, might as well get up anyways. I cautiously roll out of my bed, aware of the moving boxes that still dominate my room. I'll be lucky if I make it to my light switch without breaking my leg too.

"Katniss" Prim cries again and I stub my toe on something hard, no doubt a box full of my books.

I find the light switch and flick it upwards. The white room lights up instantly almost too quickly as I shield my eyes from the never ending light.

I can hear Prim sobbing when I open her door. Her nightmares have been worse since dad died a few years ago, and even worse when mom ran away. I'm trying to support us but there's only so much you can do without a mother. I can't pretend she's still here forever. Child Services are going to find out sooner or later.

Prim will be adopted quickly. Who wouldn't want a sweet innocent twelve year old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes? I'll just be sent to girls home, nobody wants a hardened seventeen year old girl that can barely talk let alone be friendly.

"Shh, shh Prim its ok sweetheart" I whisper sitting down on the edge of the bed. I lean down and hug her tightly. She clings on to me for dear life.

My poor Prim, she loved our mother even if she never loved back. Prim could somehow manage to see past all of it, I never got over the fact that she left us.

We just moved again, this time it's a little apartment. Before mom left we lived in a small town but when people started asking about mom, and if she left us, I knew we had to leave. We left the house as it was and loaded everything into Gale's truck that we could fit. I sold the house cheap a family that had asked mom about it before.

Gale drove us all the way h=to the city, he even helped us put everything in the apartment, but that doesn't change the way I feel about him. He hurt me in ways no one will ever understand. I still can't talk about it but I am reminded of it every day.

"Little duck" I whisper to Prim shaking the thoughts of Gale out of my head "it's time for school. It's your first day. You're going to make lots of nice little friends. Just remember if the teacher asks about mom, tell her mom can't meet with her today because she is still moving things back and forth from our new house" I smile pulling her tiny body out of the bed.

She smiles back and nods. She chatters to me as she gets ready and I fix breakfast. I went to sleep last night in the clothes I am going to school in. I knew I wouldn't sleep at all. It's like this every time we start a new school. I get so nervous; I'm not used to being liked so I don't get my hopes up.

She eats her bread in silence as I braid my hair. I don't want her to know I'm not eating so she has food longer. She wouldn't let me leave until I ate.

"Katniss, are we going to leave or be late for school?" she laughs easily and I smile a forced smile at her before grabbing our bus passes and the keys. It isn't a far walk to the bus station, only about a minute from the apartment complex.

We go to two different schools, so she has to ride one bus while I take another. At first I hated this idea but I know it's best for us; we can't afford to drive my old car anywhere anyways.

"Bye Prim" I call out as she boards the bus giving me a small smile as she does.

Closing my eyes, I turn around and head straight for my bus reminding myself not to turn around.

The bus ride is an excruciatingly short ride and I just wish I could freeze time so I don't have to get off the bus and face a new set of unfamiliar faces for the third time in the past two years.

I wrap my father's old worn out military jacket tighter around me. I wish he didn't have to die in the war. None of this would have happened if he didn't get shot. Mom would still be here, and we wouldn't have moved three times, we would all be happy.

Another girl my age gets off the bus next to me. As she does she smiles at me. "Hi, I'm Annie' she says extending her hand to me. I shake it awkwardly and mutter that my name is Katniss. "I'm a senior this year, I just thought you looked like one too, only you're new aren't you?" she still has the same friendly smile playing on her face.

What harm can having one friend do?

She chatters easily despite my silence as we walk into the school. She helps me find my locker and practically rips the schedule inside of it out of my hands to see if we have any classes together. Turns out I have all but one class with Annie.

Unfortunately the class I don't have with her just happens to be first period. She helps me find my class and promises to come find me after the bell rings.

I chose a seat in the back and look around surveying the classroom with a skeptical eye. Our teacher appears to be sleeping? I shake my head in disapproval.

"That's Mr. Abernathy" a deep voice says from behind me. "Mind if I sit here?" the boy asks.

I barely look up and just nod to him.

"Oh and he's not sleeping, he's drunk" the boy laughs again pulling out the chair. That's when I look up at his smiling face.

He's big is the first thing that pops into my mind. His biceps are as big as my thighs. He notices me staring and smiles a little showing off perfect white teeth. I look deep into his eyes and immediately get trapped in them. They seem to soften as I stare into them and for the first time since Gale I'm not scared to be this close to a guy. There's something about him that is different something special.

"I'm Cato" he whispers to me as Mr. Abernathy stands and staggers to a DVD box to play a video on WW2 yelling at us to quiet down because he has a headache.

"Katniss" I whisper back smiling easily for the first time in ages.

"First day?" he responds returning my winning grin.

"How'd you ever guess" I joke in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Never seen you around before, I just figured if you had gone here, I would have noticed you before now"

I blush and fiddle with the end of my braid hiding my face so he can't seem my rosy cheeks.

We spend the rest of the hour watching the movies sharing a few jokes about the kids in our class.

As the bell rings he slips a note in my hand and tells me he'll try to find me at lunch today. We walk out the door together and he yells bye down the hall.

That's when I notice the whole hall has gone silent and every eye is on me. Even Annie looks at me stunned. Slowly she walks towards me as the others get back to business at their lockers and talking amongst each other.

"Were you talking to Cato?" she asks wide eyes as we make our way through the crowded hallway.

"Yeah why/" I ask. I don't see what the big deal is.

"It's just that he hasn't talked since the incident sophomore year" she responds quietly.

"What incident?" I ask again getting worried.

"Someone shot his brother here at the school right in front of him, his brother was only a freshman. Cato's parents haven't even been able to get him to talk. He doesn't talk to anybody and he was talking to you. Katniss Everdeen I do believe you have broken Cato's shell. We've all been waiting on this day to happen for two years"

And just like that, my puzzle clicks perfectly together.

**Hey so whatcha think? Love it hate it? What did I do good/need to work on?**

**I will explain more of what Gale did to her next chapter. This is just a start so the loose ends will be fixed next chapter.**

**PLEEEASE review. It will make me update faster I promise.**

**DedicatedWallflower**


	2. Chapter 2

I go through the first half of school in a daze. All my mind seems to find interesting is Cato. I think about him through the English lesson, and well into the math lesson before Annie finally snaps me out of it.

By fourth hour, right before lunch, my stomach isn't the only thing feeling hungry. My eyes ache to see him again. I have never felt so weak and lovesick for anyone before. This has to end; I am so much stronger than this.

"Earth to Katniss" Annie exclaims waving her hands around in front of my face.

"Yeah, sorry Annie, what were you saying?" I respond shaking the thoughts from Cato out of my head.

"I said" she says putting extra emphasis on her words "I think Finnick is in this class" her face gets bright red and she looks at the ground shyly.

"Fin-who?" I ask having the sudden need to suppress my laughter at the sound of his name, then I realize mine isn't much better and I stop.

"Oh, he's just a friend of mine" she whispers but her look tells me different.

At that exact moment, a boy with the body of a god walks into the room.

Upon seeing Annie his face brightens visibly and he changes he path he was previously taking.

"Hey An" he whispers leaning over and planting a soft kiss on her temple as he embraces her from behind. I can see the look in his eye. I can see the possession, and yet the sweet subtle love is what shows through. Annie is his, I can already tell that much. I can tell he loves her more than anything.

Nobody has ever looked at me that way. The possessive part, maybe with Gale, but the love, no, never did that happen. I was just a toy for him to play with, to control before he ran off to find something bigger and better.

I feel a flashback threatening to raid my peacefulness and I curl my fists into balls like they are in my gloves. Think punches Katniss, think punches.

_1, 2, 4; upper, upper, hook, cross; 1, 1, 2, 3; cross, jab, hook, upper_ with every imaginary punch, the flashback is being beaten down.

This particular exercise helped when my dad died. He was a boxer; mostly street fighting, illegal street fighting, but every Friday night we went down to the gyms together. He taught me everything I know about boxing. It was our special thing. After he died, I gave it up for almost two years. Then, I realized how much it meant to me, and how our family needed money. My father's trainer got me fights whenever he could. I always won, no question about it. It earned me enough money to get Prim enough to eat and new clothes at least twice a year, so it worked.

Then mom moved us to a much smaller town. I had to drive thirty minutes to my fights and gas money was taking up more than I earned from fighting and it wasn't worth it. I found a real job and managed to keep it for a while. I was treated terrible but hey, when you love your little sister like I do Prim, you do what you have to do. And that, was something I had to do.

"Katniss, this is Finnick" I snap my head up to meet Annie's boy's green ones.

"Hi Katniss, I hope Annie didn't scare you to terribly much" he laughs as Annie clocks him in the arm with her lunch box.

"Calm down class" a teacher that looks like she should be casted for what not to wear makes a dramatic entrance to the classroom with an already chipper voice.

"hey Mrs. Trinket" someone yells out to her and she immediately becomes flustered. Our class period ends up being a lecture on manners. I practically jump fir joy when the bell rings signaling lunch.

Annie, who promised to sit with me at lunch, has disappeared. She's probably making out with Finnick in some dark hallway of the school.

A hand presses into the small of my back gently and I shiver turning until I find Cato's face. I allow him to lead me through the crowds like this, until we get to the lunch room cafeteria.

Food is everywhere and I get a pit in my stomach that I can't have any of it.

"You alright" Cato murmurs despite the hatred and death glares we are getting.

"I just, yeah" I respond as my eyes well up with all the food.

_Punches Kat, you don't need food_ my mind chides me as I look desperately towards some meat sauce and noodles.

"You don't have money, do you?" he asks reading my mind with a concerned look dancing in his face.

"Oh, no, I don't but its fine. I'm not hungry" I lie as my stomach decides to growl so loud I swear that Prim all the way in the middle school can hear it.

"Katniss, yes you are" he shakes his head in disapproval and grabs a second tray scooping the meat, and noodles onto my tray. He carefully puts carrots and a cookie onto my tray and we walk to the cashier desk.

The lady rings up Cato's meal and then looks questioningly at him "are you going to buy hers too?" she asks pointing to my tray with a small smile.

"yes" Cato whispers in a hushed tone. I realize this is the first time he has spoken to anyone with the exception of me. The lunch lady seems as equally startled by his sudden deep voice.

"Thank you Cato" she calls out after us after Cato paid for the meal.

We walk outside and sit at a far table where no one can hear us or see us. For a second , we sit in silence, then he sees my scar along me arm and looks into my soul.

"That scar' he whispers "Where'd you get it?"

I close my eyes and think back to that day. This scar is the reason I don't trust anyone, especially boys, this scar ruined my life, and this scar is why I hate Gale.

Ohhhhhh, the suspense is just going to kill you all. So you will find out about what exactly Gale did to her next chapter.

**Sorry this is so short, I just wanted to post something to keep you reading.**

**Please do not forget to review. The fourteenth and nineteenth reviewers get a special surprise, so review.**

**I do not own a thing **

**Dedicated Wallflower**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, this was my plan for Peeta all along, I had a long A.N. typed up last night but the computer deleted everything including this story so all I am going to say is 23****rd**** and 31****st**** reviewers get a prize. 14****th**** and 19****th**** please PM me! I know who you are too so don't try to trick me!**

**Don't own a thing.**

**DedicatedWallflower**

"_Stop it Gale. You're hurting me" I'm screaming, punching, kicking, slapping, and anything else that will get him off of me as his grip on my arms just tightens._

"_Let her go Gale" Peeta warns._

_I look down below me. The edge of the stairway is approaching fast. Any second now Gale and I will be falling down to certain death._

"_Don't tell me what to do Mellark, she's mine' I smiles pulling me closer to him as he does. I've seen Gale angry before, but never crazy like this. He looks like any minute he could kill me and Peeta both._

"_I. Am. Not. Yours." I growl wincing as he picks me up holding me right where he knows my rib is broken from our fight last night._

"_Put her down Gale" Peeta yells approaching at a steady pace with his arms outstretched like he is going to take a wild grab at me._

"_You made the wrong choice bitch" he snarls and with a smirk tosses me down the stairs._

_I'm falling, like a rock. As I fall I feel a sharp tug on my arm and something ripping open. Then, all I can see is red. I'm going to die._

"Peeta" I scream longing for his comforting arms to be around me, to show me the little good still left in the world. Then I realize that will never happen again. Peeta is gone.

I lost Peeta in a freak fire last year, his whole family died in that very same fire. It was only days after Gale hurt me. But, in those few short days we had together Peeta taught me more than anyone ever has. He was my rock, the anchor keeping me from drifting off into whatever reality I was in. He was there when I went into surgery, and he was there when I woke back up five hours later.

I'm not sure what my feelings for him were, or if I had any at all. All I knew was that when Peeta was with me I got a little bit of my sanity back. He convinced me to stop my illegal fighting, of course after he died that went down the drain. He even managed to make me smile. I knew he liked me, that's why Gale and he were fighting, but Peeta never asked, he never pressured me like Gale had. When Peeta died, I almost gave up, just like with dad. Everything that was once good in the world was gone, my little bit of sanity was buried with him too.

"Katniss" Cato is sitting next to me with concern dancing over his beautiful face.

"What-What happened" I whisper standing, that's when I realize just how shaky I am and I sit back down next to him at the table.

He just pulls me back up, and keeping an arm around my waist whispers "let's take a little drive" in my ear. He leads me to a red pickup truck and helps me into the passenger seat.

We are blatantly ignoring all rules the school has set up, but I cannot seem to bring myself to care.

He rolls down the windows, and we sit in silence. The silence doesn't bother me at all, it's actually helping me sort things out in my head and calm down. These are the times that punches don't work.

He only speaks when we pull off the road, and into a small field "I hope you like water" he grins mischievously at my startled face.

I see our destination clear as day in front of us; it's a lake, in the middle of the field for all to see. I can't help but smile back with wide eyes as he hops out and opens my door for me.

He can see I am distracted by the sea of wheat and tall grass, blowing together in the wind to make billowing waves. He smiles and throws me over his shoulder laughing like a maniac. It feels good to hear someone else laugh, soon I'm laughing too as we fall to the ground near the edge of the lake.

"So, you want to know what happened to me don't you." I ask when I've finally calmed down from my hysterics of laughter.

"Yeah, but I have explaining to do first" he says looking down at his hands "You're probably wondering why you. Honestly I can't explain it either, but I just knew you were different. I could see past the happy girl you put off for everyone at school. I can see your brokenness. I just I knew there was something that was different. I had to try again. I watched my brother get shot right in front of me, so I can relate to whatever you have to say. I just clammed up, stopped talking, stopped at life. You though, you're better than me, you kept going" he throws the little shards of grass, that he has been furiously picking, out of his hands and looks out into the endless horizon.

"My dad died, when I was younger. He was shot in front of me too, it was at one of the fights, someone brought a gun. He shot my dad, and Gale's dad. Others too, but they weren't important. Gale and I were together all the time after that, training. We could kick butt, but that also meant we usually ended up kicking each other's butts when we weren't training. My friend Peeta tried to protect me from him, but Gale just threw me down some stairs. That's where I got the scar, but it doesn't end there. Peeta helped me get a little bit better, but then when he died and if it weren't for having Prim to take care of, I would be dead. Everything I have once loved is gone. If anyone ever touches a hair on my Prim's head, I will kill them without thinking about it" I finish and realize I am bawling. Tears trickle down my face in a steady stream.

Cato wipes a few away and pulls me into his arms. And, for the first time since Peeta, I feel a little bit sane.

**PLEASE REVIEW, guess who is coming to town next chapter. That's right ladies and Gentlemen; Gale will be rejoining this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys!

I cannot ask it enough, please review. Without reviews, I won't update!

Also when writing a review please keep your flames constructive, I know I know a lot to ask but I am begging you friends!

Don't own a thing!

DedicatedWallflower

"Katniss, Katniss" Cato's voice sounds far away as my peaceful sleep passes and reality surges into my brain.

I look up at the darkening sky and panic, Prim.

"Cato, we have to go" I stand in a rush startling him in the process.

"Katniss, what is it?" he jumps up next to me pulling his car keys out of his pocket.

"I left Prim" I half choke on my words as we make our way to his parked truck.

"Oh God Kat, I'm sorry" he whispers helping me into my side. His face is just as panicked as mine as he puts the car into gear and speeds out of the field.

As we drive, I think about everything that happened in the past day, Cato. We talked and then he threw me over his shoulder again, carrying me out into the water kicking and screaming. Only I wasn't mad at him, I was having the time of my life with a boy I had only just met. Oddly enough, I was actually enjoying it.

We sat back down after the swim, then I don't know what happened. The craziness of the day just got to me and I was so tired. I fell asleep on his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart. He must have been laying there for hours.

"Hey, you ok?" he asks reaching over and taking my hand gently into his as he drives.

"Better than ok" I assure him and he grasps my hand a little bit tighter.

It takes maybe half the time it initially took us to get to the lake to get home. The little apartment looks shabby compared to his nice truck. I look out into the lot where the rest of the cars are parked, and then I see it. A white truck, with a dent along the side, the dent is courtesy of my foot the first time we fought. Gale.

"Cato, take me somewhere else I don't want to be here, drive" I command him.

"Katniss what's going on?" he asks cautiously looking around before his eyes find mine.

"Please drive" I beg him giving him the most terrified, pitiful look that I can.

"Katniss, please you need to tell me what's happening" he pleads taking my other hand "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise" he pulls me into a hug, kissing my forehead gently as he does. For a second, I forget that where I am until the car door opens and someone grabs my waist.

I am tugged roughly away from Cato and his face darkens immediately.

"Why did I find a sobbing Primrose sitting on your kitchen floor with no sight of you when I got home? I knew it was a bad idea to let you do this on your own. I knew you were a worthless piece of trash" he yanks my arm backwards roughly, pulling me towards the stairs to our apartment.

"Gale, stop it, don't do this here" I wince trying not to show the pain on my face.

"Katniss, is this that boy you were telling me about?" Cato asks springing into action and coming to my aid.

He glares at Gale. Cato has the obvious advantage in this fight but Gale is more powerful than most people think. They are almost the same size, but Cato has about an inch on him, and I can't imagine that makes Gale happy.

Gale's eyes are taking in Cato; I can see his mind through his eyes, calculating his chances against him. I can see him work through the possibilities in his head as his grip on me tightens. My skin is going to be purple tomorrow.

"Ouch Gale. Please, can we take this inside" I plead trying to free myself.

"There you go again Katniss, when are you going to grow up and be a big sister. You want to go do this in front of Prim now?" Gale laughs manically at the fear in my eyes.

"Don't talk to her like that" Cato's voice is escalating to a yell now. I'm stuck in the middle of two bulks of metal, close enough to both of them to hear their heavy breathing as they stare each other down.

Gale is the first to throw a punch, but I can read him like a book. I expertly place myself in the middle of them pushing Cato backwards. I know he will have something to say about it later, but at the moment, I don't really care. No one else is going to be hurt by me again. I won't allow it.

"Whatcha gonna do Catnip? Punch me?" he laughs. Gale has always underestimated me, this time he is making a big mistake.

I land the first punch straight to his nose. He when he leans over in pain, I take the opportunity to fun for my life, aware I am leaving Cato all alone.

"Katniss" he yells running after me. Gale is glaring after us, but with Cato around I know he won't push it too much.

I push the key into the door fumbling for a moment with shaky fingers until the door flings open. Cato catches me just as I am shutting the door.

"Katniss" he tries again.

"I'm so sorry Cato, I never should have brought you into this mess, you should really um leave now" I whisper slamming the door shut the rest of the way before breaking down against it, my tears soaking everything around me.

Prim comes into view eventually and offers a small smile before retreating into the bedroom to go to bed. I won't sleep tonight, it's already obvious.

I spend my night watching the old tapes of Peeta and me the week before he died. I was so happy then, that will never happen.

"_Peeta put me down" I scream laughing as he throws me over his shoulder and jumping into a pile of leaves._

_I grab a pile and smirk before shoving them all down his hoodie._

"_This is my best friend in the entire world. Isn't she just a doll?" Peeta smiles holding the camera so I am the only thing it captures._

"_God Peeta, get that thing off of me will you" I cry out in exasperation hiding my head in the hood of my sweatshirt. The only visible part of me is my black braid that sticks out of the small opening._

"_But the camera loves you Katniss" he laughs chasing me around with it._

"_No it doesn't Peeta" I laugh running into my house and locking the door._

The video ends and I start it over crying myself to sleep.

I don't move from the couch for what seems like days, I only move to wake Prim and make her meals. I'm finally giving myself time to mourn the loss of the best person I have ever known.

And it feels so darn right.

PS. If we hit forty reviews I will post a new chapter immediately! Let's do it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys,**

**So wow I was not expecting to get that many reviews, you all rock. If we reach 50 by later tonight then I will post the new chapter tonight!**

**So today is a bittersweet day! I am officially done with the school year, but my dog died so it's sad.**

**So this chapter doesn't have a lot of Kat, but the next will. This chapter is really important though because Katniss is going to do something she truly loves again!**

**Will the reviewers that need to PM me please PM me, or you can PM me for fun and give me ideas, but either way you should PM me if you were one of the lucky reviewers.**

**So thanks for reading, **

**I don't own a thing,**

**DedicatedWallflower**

"_Katniss?" Peeta whispers as I lean back looking up at the stars that dot the sky of the country. It took hours of driving to get here, but yet I could care less._

"_Peeta?" I whisper in the same questioning tone as he leans over me smiling like an idiot._

"_Why do you put up with him?" he finally asks looking into my eyes knowingly._

_I sit back up slowly and curl my knees to my chest leaning up against his shoulder._

"_I do because I'm afraid if I don't something will happen. You have to understand Peeta; this boy has been my best friend since I was really little. We trained to fight together, watched our dads fight together, went fighting illegally together. We did everything together. Fighting was our lives. We just let it carry over to our relationship somehow. I will never let anyone hurt me like that again, I promise Peeta" I smile gently at his captivated look._

"_My mom" he pauses for a second to collect himself, looking at the stars with the same gaze he just gave me "she used to beat me like Gale did you. I realized just how strong I am because of it. I realized that I'm not going to be another piece in her crazy games. I will not just sit around like my fathers and brothers and let her hurt me. I want to be myself and I always will be. Nobody, nothing, can take that away from me, ever." He turns his steady stare back down to me and I remember the day I was so hungry._

_My dad had just died, I had given up fighting. Gale and I weren't talking; we were both handling things in our own ways. I was just hungry; I needed food, not only for me but for Primrose and mom too. The bread he threw out to me saved our lives in more ways than he could ever imagine. That gave me hope; I took things into my own hands, trained again, won my first fight, reconnected with Gale. I owe Peeta Mellark my life, because he saved me. I will never be able to repay him. Not in this lifetime at least._

"_I know it saved you, but it saved me too" Peeta whispers like he can read my mind. "That was the day I stopped letting my mother push me around. I told her to stop or I would call the cops right then and there. She never touched me again" Peeta smiles putting a protective arm around my waist. I don't have the heart or the energy to throw it off of me like I wish I could. I don't want to give him the wrong message._

"_Kat?" he whispers after a few more moments of looking at the stars "Kat, I've got this feeling that something bad is going to happen" he sounds scared like a little boy during a terrible storm._

"_Peeta, nothing bad is going to happen" I shake it off laughing at the innocent look on his face._

"_Kat, would if it does? I just want you to know that I will never stop trying for you ok? I know you don't feel the same way now, but I just want you to know that I will always be here waiting for you if you ever do. I just feel like I am never going to see you again. I can feel something getting ready to take me away" he leans his head onto mine as he looks deep into my eyes "if it does, never forget me. Never forget your boy with bread"._

"_I won't Peeta, I will never forget" I flatter him as I try to hide the smile dancing on my face in the darkness._

I wake up with a start, looking around for Peeta. Then I realize what the dream I just had was of.

That dream was the conversation I ever had with Peeta other than our goodbyes when we got home. He took me out to the country that night. It was his turn to pick what we did. He had this insane goal of making me happy again. I thought he was crazy when he said one of his 'things to make me happy' was looking at the stars.

I bite on the corner of the quilt to keep from crying as I look around the drab room. Peeta wouldn't have wanted me to stay in my room for ages; he wouldn't have wanted me to shut the world out again. Peeta would have wanted me to keep myself happy. He would have wanted me to find something I love and do it.

Prim is at school and I know where I'm going. The Hob, I've heard of it before it's a fighting gym here, and I need to fight again.

I've made it to the hob by now. I look up at the old place and it's a wonder it hasn't fallen to the ground yet.

"Hey" a girl yells out as I walk in. this place is legit, bags, jump ropes, screaming trainers, mitts, rings, the whole works. I can't help but smile to myself. I feel at home here.

"Hi" I call back as she walks towards me.

"You new here? I haven't seen you around before. What's your name lil miss?" she asks as she sizes me up.

"Katniss, I just moved here. I used to fight with De'Antrell up at 12 in Chicago" I say with attitude. That's the best way to handle people like this. Plus, the whole boxing world knows De'Antrell. He has trained some real legends, including my dad.

"Ah your one of De'Antrell's little fire girls eh. Well I'm Johanna" she smiles sarcastically shaking my hand.

"I'm looking for a trainer, has to be good. That's all I ask, oh and that you get me fights. I can win, that I can promise you" I look at her dead in the eyes with a cocky glare.

"Haymitch is the only one that can help you right now. I would personally train you but I have like five different fighters. Just a warning, he's a drunk, but when you break his shell, he knows what he's talking about, he always does" she smiles tossing me some wraps and gloves. "He's in that back corner. He may refuse but tell him Jo says to do it or she'll kick his ass" she laughs evilly as she walks away. That is one insane lady. She's definitely been hit in the head one to many times.

I walk to the back corner fearlessly despite the looks I am given.

"Haymitch" I nod as I reach him and start to wrap myself up.

"Who do you think you are?" he asks standing up quickly and looking me over.

"I'm your new trainee, congrats" I smile fakely as I finish one hand and start on the other.

"I don't train little girls, sweetheart" he glowers at me taking a sip of what can only be alcohol.

"You do now" I smile "oh, and don't call me sweetheart ever again" I growl finishing my wraps and throwing on my gloves.

"Fine then, let's see what you got fire girl. I can already tell your one of De'Antrell's. You've got that crazy spunk about you. I've always liked what he put into you girls" he nods towards a punching bag. "Beat it up".

I spend the rest of the day at the gym with Haymitch screaming punches at me.

I've missed boxing so much, and I can feel the weight being lifted with every punch I throw. By the time I am done and home from the walk home I am exhausted, both mentally and physically.

"Hey Katniss" Prim yells excitedly at me from her room as I walk in ad lock the front door.

"Prim" I smile as she pokes her head out.

"You're fighting again?" she asks with wide happy eyes.

"New trainer and everything. I can't just give up on my dream now can I little duck?" I laugh at her expression as she takes in my sweaty form. "What do you want for dinner?" I ask heading towards the kitchen when the smell of something amazing hits me in the face.

"I was thinking I could cook" a deep voice says and a bouquet of flowers land in my line of vision. I smile bigger than ever before; for once in my life things are starting to look up. I walk into the kitchen and look at him as he pulls something out of the oven.

"Cato" I whisper with an idiotic smile on my face.

**Review, if we reach fifty by around eleven tonight I will add the new chapter right away! Isn't that exciting? What happens at dinner may change everything forever!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So wow, I was totally not expecting that, you all are amazing. Fifty reviews.**

**I will take any advice or kind thoughts!**

**If I get sixty overnight, I will post first thing in the morning **

**Love to all,**

**DedicatedWallflower**

"Cato" I whisper with an idiotic smile on my face.

"Didn't think I was going to let you slip away did you?" he smirks taking my hand and leading me to the kitchen table that, to my surprise, has been covered in a fancy table cloth, plates, silverware, and two lit candles. He even set a place for Prim.

Speaking of Prim, she has disappeared. Cato seems to notice too because he looks me deep in the eyes and asks the question I'm sure everyone is wondering.

"It's been two weeks since you've been at school Katniss. Everyone is worried, are you alright?" he looks into my soul with his warm blue orbs while stirring the food simmering on the stovetop.

"I just needed some time. I never really thought about Peeta's death until now. I needed to make it right. I needed to mourn the loss of the best person this world has ever created" I whisper rubbing my temple slowly.

"Then tell me about him. What was he like?" Cato asks. He is so perfect; I can't help but stare at the thick muscles that ripple under his nice shirt. He notices my stare and flexes them a little while smirking at my awestruck face.

"Cato really?" I laugh as he wipes the grin off of his face and turns it into a pout.

"Katniss, this is serious talk here" he tries with a straight face but we both burst out in laughter instantly. Laughing like this feels so good after weeks of solitary confinement in my room with no one but the white walls to talk to.

"To answer your question" I whisper after my fit of laughter "He saved my life in so many different ways. I will never stop owing my boy with bread. He never ceased to amaze me. The first time he saved me, was in what must have been around sixth or seventh grade. Dad had just died; I was dying of starvation, along with Prim, my mother too. I was digging in his garbage bins and his mother came and screamed at me for being a rat. I could hear a ruckus going on inside the kitchen and then, out came Peeta, covered from head to toe in flour and dough. He was holding two pieces of burnt bread. She followed him out; I could see the red on his face from where she hit him. She watched as he tore off a few burnt chunks and fed them to the pigs. She went back inside after that and when she did, he threw the remaining pieces to me. Those pieces of bread gave us hope. The kept us alive, then I started fighting again. That's when I made the biggest mistake of my life" I pause to take a deep breath preparing myself for what I know must come next "I reconnected with Gale. He asked me out and I guess I said yes for some reason. I thought it was great at first but he got over protective of me, didn't allow me to be alone with any of the other boxer guys for more than a few seconds. He always had to be touching me in some way in public. I wasn't sure how to get out of the relationship without hurting his feelings so I guess I just didn't. The first time he hit me he apologized and beat himself up verbally so much so that I forgave him and comforted him while by eye turned black. I forgave him. It was the biggest mistake of my life. He hit me more after that, he drained the life out of me. Peeta found me the seventh blow and held me while I cried. He vowed to take down Gale next time. But Gale just ended up throwing me down the staircase instead. Mom left and I moved Prim. He saved me in every way possible. I can't wait until the day I can see him again. Sorry for the dump it's just you wanted to know so I…' I trail off as I notice him staring with the captivated look Peeta used to get when he looked at me.

I smile up at him as he places a bowl of soup of some sort in front of me along with some fresh fruit and of course, bread. "What is it?' I look up from the hearty stew with wide eyes as I can feel myself drool over the smell of it.

"Lamb stew" he smiles. "A little birdy told me it's your favorite"

Prim, as if she knows we are talking about her, walks into the room with a smile playing on her face as Cato puts a plate in front of her too.

He sits down and I take a big bite gasping I air when the flavor hits my mouth. This lamb stew is like nothing I have ever tasted before. Even the lamb stew from back home that our housekeeper Sae used to make doesn't stand a chance against Cato's.

Pausing for a second between bites I look up and murmur how amazing his lab stew is. He smiles that smile and goes back to eating. Prim chatters away constantly unaware that neither of us are responding to her, not that she would care of course. She talks so fast that no one can even get a word in while taking to her.

When dinner I over, I stand and start to clean the dishes, but Cato gently grabs me by the waist and leads me to our small living room to sit me down on the old worn out couch.

"No Katniss, I made this meal, I can clean it up. You find a movie to watch alright?" he speaks softly like I am a child, but I know his intentions are pure.

"But" I argue as he walks back to the kitchen. I decide it isn't better to bicker so I settle on trying to find a movie.

I find a slightly scary one, partially only so I can be in his arms the whole time, but for other unexplainable reasons too.

"Can I ask you something?" I whisper as the movie previews start.

"Anything, I'm an open book" he responds pulling me closer to him.

"Why didn't you talk all that time?"

He takes a deep breath and opens his mouth to speak, and when he does, I am blown away by just what this boy has to say.

**Let's get sixty for an update tomorrow **


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so so sorry guys!**

**I got sick this morning and I was like there is no way we will make it to sixty, I should go sleep now.**

**So I did and I'm feeling better now so I got out the laptop and saw 63 reviews, wow you guys are amazing.**

**Let's get to seventy five 75 this time, I know we can do it! I am so lucky to have amazing reviewers like you all. Without you I would never be able to write!**

**I do not, will not, and have not ever owned the hunger games,**

**DedicatedWallflower**

"There are moments in life" he starts "that take your voice away. That moment when I saw Marvel pull out the gun I knew it would never be the same. Ty kept me sane. He wasn't as strong as me, couldn't go on runs with me, or even play sports for that matter. But he was smart. He knew all the right words to calm me down when I got all worked up." He looks at me "Kat I have to tell you, I'm not who you think I am. I'm not good. I'm a monster that couldn't even save his own brother. I've beaten up kids until they are on the brink of unconsciousness, maybe death, I don't know. I just never stopped to think about the consequences. Ty never knew how much I loved him. I never even got the chance to tell him. His own best friend shot him. That's when I knew I needed to clean up my act. I stopped drinking and partying. It wasn't worth it. I stopped beating up the weak kids, kids like Ty. I became the big brother Ty never had. I owe it to him and now he will never know" Cato turns away from me obviously trying to hid the steady trickle of tears running down his face.

I look to him and take his face into my cupped hands forcing him to look at me practically against his will. "Cato, look at me?" I whisper gently.

"What Katniss? So you can tell me what a monster I am? My family already kicked me out. They send me an envelope of money every week so that I can have the luxuries they have, but they don't have to see me. Do you want to know why Katniss?" his voice rises as he speaks "because I am a disgrace." He whispers finally after a long pause.

"Cato, you have to forgive yourself. You're not a monster anymore. I can tell, I wouldn't trust you around Prim if you were. Cato, look at me. Ty forgives you sweetheart" I whisper groaning inwardly when I catch myself using the same term of endearment my new trainer uses.

"Yes, but he will never know that I have changed" he leans into me, locking me in his steel grip as he pulls me into his arms lovingly.

"You know what my father used to say, he used to say that when a loved one dies you can pass messages to them through the wind. He used to take me out on windy days and we would talk to my grandmother. When he died that's how I talked to him, and I haven't even done that for Peeta yet. Tomorrow, we are going out to an empty field alright?" I ramble talking as my train of thought moves faster and faster with every thought that passes through my distracted brain.

I look up at the T.V. the movie is starting. I look to Cato and press a finger to his lips as he begins to open his mouth to speak.

Terrifying. That is the only word to describe the movie, and I don't even see the whole movie. I fall asleep hidden in Cato's arms about forty five minutes into the movie. I wake up for bits and pieces of the movie after that, only to find Cato looking at me or pushing my hair out of my face. I moan happily as he picks me up and carries me to my room, tucking me under the covers of my bed. As he does, he sits down and the bed dips with his weight.

"I just want to tell you thank you" he whispers completely oblivious to the fact that I am awake. "When I first saw you, for the first time since Ty I felt like somebody else could finally understand me. You have no idea the effect you can have do you my beautiful, striking, Katniss?" he gently pulls my head up towards him until his lips and my forehead meet. "Oh, and Kat, your couch is now my home, just in case that jerk decides to stop by ok?" I can feel his smile coursing through the air and the whole room seems to radiate with the energy of it.

For the first time in ages, I get a good night's rest, feeling completely protected. I feel safe for the first time since Gale hit me so many years ago.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I shoot straight up in the bed, knowing all too well what this noise means. It's time for my run. Five miles around the city at six in the morning like Rocky Balboa. Who wouldn't find that fun? Then it is off to training. My day is going to be hell. I really should have at least gone five miles instead of two when I was on my break from boxing. It would have paid off now.

Silently I slip past Prim's room and into the living room, looking at the basket of clean clothes Prim and I just took to the cleaners.

I tug off my shirt and am about to pull off my pants when I hear a muffled laugh from the couch. Startled I whirl around to find Cato staring at my shirtless body. Thank God I left the bra on.

"Cato stop looking at me you big idiot" I growl in a hushed voice throwing the shirt that previously covered my body at his huge form lying on the couch.

"Oh you know you like it" he smiles tossing the shirt back at me. In an instant he is by my side, gently pulling me into a nice hug before walking into the kitchen "breakfast?" he smiles and I look at the door feeling conflicted about my run. I could always do it later.

_No Katniss_ my mind hisses and I give him an apologetic look before explaining that I have to run.

I step out into the harsh fall wind, the cool breeze pushing my braid with it so it flops lightly against my back.

Looking over to the side of me, I swear I see him.

There is a blond boy, my age, same stocky build, same blue eyes that I can make out even from here. Bit it can't be, it'd not him. _He's dead Katniss we've gone over this._ No, it's not I force myself to run again only to stop myself. What if it is him, I can't let him go twice. I have to find the boy I just saw. I have to find Peeta.

**OOOOOOOOOHHHH CLIFFY!**

**Let's get to seventy five and I will update like within a two hour time period!**


	8. Chapter 8

**WOW! You guys are just too amazing. 75 reviews… wow, I love you guys so much!**

**So, is ninety too much to ask for if you want an update tonight? Well let us find out!**

**I do not in any way own the Hunger Games,**

**DedicatedWallflower**

"_Hey where are we going?" I shriek trying to hit Peeta's hands off of me as he pulls me towards his truck._

"_It's a surprise Kat. God calm yourself down" he laughs as I struggle to free myself from his iron grip on my arms as he guides me through the parking lot._

"_Fine, it's getting me out of school so I think I can handle it" I laugh back allowing myself to be lifted into the passenger seat of his two door dodge Dakota. _

"_Yeah I'm sure" he jokes putting the truck into gear before speeding out of the parking lot and towards the center of town._

_As we near the town justice center, I can just make out something big and mechanical peeking over the top._

"_Peeta, what is that?" I gasp sucking in a big breath as I do._

"_Happy Birthday" he laughs as we pull up next to what appears to be a carnival, it's mayday of course. The town has a carnival every year to celebrate May. _

"_Is that a Ferris wheel?" I ask with wide eyes. I've always wanted to ride one of those_

"_Yeah, I knew you would like this, much better present than anything he could have gotten you eh" Peeta smiles and this time I'm the one that leads him excitedly towards the carnival._

I shake myself out of the small flashback and start running down the alley that I could have sworn I just saw Peeta in. My eyes dart everywhere trying to find him but he has disappeared. I'm beginning to think I'm going crazy again like I did when he first passed.

I could hear his voice everywhere, I could see him across streets from me, I could feel him near me. Everything was Peeta to me. It took a lot to break that spell. I have to break it again now.

There is no way that was Peeta, I went to the funeral, and his body was the least burnt. It was most definitely his. My silly mind is playing tricks again.

Something crashes behind me and I whirl around, my braid whipping with my head. My eyes search everywhere finally resting on someone smiling maniacally at me from a corner, still standing close enough to the only exit that the block off my escape route.

"Gale what are you doing?" I hiss backing away slowly. This cannot be happening; I should have listened to Cato and ate breakfast first.

"Well, I was just about to join the fight gym down the street since you know I'll be staying here for a while. But now, it looks like I have better things to do" he smiles taking giant strides towards me as he does.

"Stay away from me" I growl trying to sound tough but my voice cracks halfway through showing how really truly scared I am.

"Why would I ever do that Katniss?" he laughs catching me around my waist. I let out an earsplitting scream and start throwing random punches. Neither the scream nor the punches faze him and he continues on his journey to get what he wants.

I let out another loud scream and his lips crash onto mine, silencing the rest of the scream as I push away from him making sure I don't respond in any way. I am slapping him on the chest and trying to knee him in the groin when something is separating us.

"Come ere sweetheart" I hear the drunken mutterings of Haymitch as he pulls Gale off of me. Johanna stands smirking with an evil smile at Gale, her fists drawn up as she calculates her chances against him. I'm betting on Jo this round.

As she throws the first punch, Haymitch pulls me out of the alley and into the gym that just happens to be a few doors down. I must have great luck today.

"Who was that" he growls pouring himself a glass of clear liquid that I can only pray is water, but judging from his already drunken state, I would say it is booze of some sort.

"Gale, our dads were fighters I've known him all my life. I'm used to him doing things like that now" I sigh putting my head in my hands.

"Haymitch dear have you seen my gloves?" a woman yells coming around the corner.

"Effie, doll if I had a nickel for every time you asked me that, I would be rich. Now woman I don't know where they are so stop asking me" he grumbles shaking his head as the woman comes into view.

"Katniss?" she gasps.

"Mrs. Trinket" I gasp in the same tone, surprised to see my teacher here.

"Manners dear" she quips and starts rummaging through a bag of things still muttering about misplacing her gloves.

"Effie what are you doing in my bag?" Haymitch smacks his head with the palm of his hand at the same time as she yells aha, pulling out a pair of pink gloves with studded sequins around the Velcro.

"I knew I left them in your bag last night" she smiles, all to chipper for the early morning, before going to a far bag in a corner of the gym to work on punches.

"Sweetheart" Haymitch turns his attention back to me "you are not to let anyone hurt you like that, you understand. If it happens again I need you to call me ok. The boy'll have trouble then" he smiles wickedly and stands to join Effie in the corner.

"Where is she?" a familiar voice yells coming through the door. In a second I am wrapped in two warm arms as they hold me tight.

"Cato, how'd you know?" I gasp allowing him to hug me much longer than I would normally like.

"A lady named Johanna called, said that a boy was trying to get in your pants or something like that" he is breathing heavily and I have no doubt that he ran all the way here from my apartment.

"Where did you leave Prim?" I ask quickly worried about my little duck.

"She went downstairs to Rue and Thresh's house. Rue and her are in the same class and apparently they get along quite fine" Cato grins and I wonder why I ever worried about Prim in the first place he takes care of us girls well.

"Hey boy" Haymitch slurs coming towards us with a slight stagger.

"Sir" Cato nods extending his hand.

"I see you know my little fire girl, best fighter I've seen around here in ages" Haymitch starts rambling on as Cato listens respectfully to every word he utters. I on the other hand zone out. Finally Haymitch tells me to lay low and take the day off because I am going to need the energy in case Gale decides to come back because he seemed pretty angry that Jo beat him up.

She is walking in as Cato leads me back out and she grins, her eye is black but nothing else seems to be wrong. I can only guess what she did to Gale.

Cato walks briskly until we reach our apartment building.

He leads me straight to my bed, pulling the covers up to my chin before sinking to the ground next to me prepared to spend the whole day by my side to protect me from any harm that may come my way.

I dream again, but this time, instead of Peeta, I dream of Cato.

**Let's get to ninety and I will update tonight too!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, I cannot thank you all enough for your support, this chapter is a filler so don't hate me, read the note at the bottom, it will explain a lot.**

**If we get 100 reviews, I will literally jump for joy. Do y'all want me to do a Cato POV? Just tell me!**

**MY 100****th**** REVIEWER GETS SOMETHING SPECIAL! The rest of you can get an imaginary dinner cooked for you by the one and only Cato, I know exciting right?**

"Hey Cato, what's for dinner?" I hear Prim's joyous Voice all the way from my room down the hall.

His laughter fills the apartment as he explains the dinner he is making. As if in response to the smell of dinner, my stomach growls loudly.

"Where's Katniss?" Prim asks again, her voice carrying into my room and I can hear her light footfalls against the ground making their way to her tiny room.

"She needed sleep, Gale you know, found her today" he responds curtly and being the smart girl Prim is, she decides to drop it.

Cato's footsteps make their way to my room and he pulls the door softly open "Katniss, come on its time for dinner" his arms replace the blanket as he lifts me effortlessly to my feet.

My body is still halfway asleep so when he lets go of me I slum onto his shoulder until he picks me up and carries me to the table.

I pick at my food, not really hungry since I just woke up. Prim's chatter once again fills the dining room as I sit at the table moving the pasta back and forth with my fork. School tomorrow, I may cut again. Prim will go though, just like always, and Cato will probably leave me for his educational reasons. Then I will be all alone again, just like before.

I don't even notice when Prim excuses herself, or when Cato begins to clean the table off, leaving my plate where it is. Still untouched.

"Alright Katniss" he says after a while sitting down next to me. "You have to eat, here let me help you" he gently pushes a small forkful into my mouth.

I chew slowly, closing my eyes with the burst of flavor the pasta lets out. I let out a small moan of pleasure as he places another forkful in front of my lips that I gladly bite off. We repeat this process until my plate is gone and he places it in the sink before turning on the TV and carrying me to the couch.

"Cato, is this crazy?" I whisper after a few moments of complete silence on our part.

"Mm, I don't think so, I think life itself is crazy" he murmurs allowing me to lean my head down onto his chest.

"Cato, you can't sacrifice yourself to take care of me you know that right" I whisper looking up at his chin from his solid chest.

"Why can't I take care of you Katniss, you've done enough" his voice is calm as he gently strokes my braid.

"Nobody takes care of me. I've always taken care of everyone; there is no reason to take care of me. I just like to take care of prim, I don't need to be taken care of" my voice cuts through their like a sharpened knife.

"Katniss, I want to take care of you ok? I've never felt this way about anyone. Don't you understand just what you can do to me?" his voice comes as a whisper, calming my stormy insides and warming me to the bone.

I don't speak after that, I just stare at him and wonder how I ever got so lucky.

He attempts to take me back to my own bed, but I cling to him with a steel grip. He admits to failure and gently lays me down next to his massive form on the tiny couch. I am engulfed in his arms when sleep finally comes. Peeta doesn't haunt me; in fact, nothing comes to me in my dreams.

I wake up still nestled into the crook of his neck with his strong arms wrapped around me.

His face is softened from its usual knowing look making him look younger, peaceful almost. He moans and frowns a bit as I wiggle out of his grasp and fall to the floor with a thud that echoes through the room. I'm surprised he doesn't awaken from his slumber.

I decide to make breakfast for us and get out the pancake mix prim and I save for special occasions. I'm not a good cook so we always buy the kind that you pour water into and shake. According to Prim you can't ruin it, that's a joke.

When it's all said and done, I have about ten pancakes that have been burnt to a complete crisp and three that have torn into tiny pieces. That leaves me with about seven good pancakes, a new record for me.

Cato's arms wrap around my waist and pull me backwards into a hug "Whatcha making?" he asks and I can see him eying the pile of ruined pancakes.

"Pancakes, and you are going to eat them and pretend that they are the most amazing things in the world got it" I command him looking straight into his eyes with my evil eye.

"I bet they are the most amazing things in the world" he smiles taking a plate, he is sure to put enough peanut butter on them to drown out the taste though.

I watch as he puts the first bite into his mouth and grimaces before putting on a smile "they are the best" he laughs between bites. He is wolfing them down like someone is after him, probably to get it all over at once.

"Oh stop lying, I better have a husband who can cook because I will never be any good" I lay my head down dramatically in my hands peeking out only to see his smirk inches away from my face.

"I could always teach you" he smiles washing off his plate in the sink before leaning on the counter next to me.

"Would you really?" I ask perking up immediately.

"Of course I would" he smiles taking my hand into his "I can start tonight" his face lights up as I nod my head in agreement.

"I have to go to the gym today, and you have school" I look at the ground. I don't know when I'm going to tell him I can't go back and face all the people with all their questions and inquiries; it would never be worth it.

"Katniss, tomorrow we are going to school, do you understand?" he touches my cheek with a sweet subtle touch before turning down the hallway no doubt to take a shower. I hear the water turn on and busy myself with cleaning up the mess our pancake breakfast made.

There is a buzz for our apartment and I hear someone knocking on the door lightly, I know better than to answer it, but I do anyways. When I do, I regret it.

"Katniss, let's go" Gale orders grabbing me by my waist, and pulling me out the door as I scream for Cato. Gale throws me over his shoulder and starts running down the stairs. I can hear shuffling coming from inside my house before Cato comes running down the stairs after me.

"Put her down" he yells getting closer as he jumps over a few railings but Gale is too far ahead.

Suddenly I am hanging over the edge of the stairs, its only two floors but the fall would hurt. Cato and I both know how this ends; He's going to drop me if Cato gets any closer than he already is.

"Gale please, stop it, what do you want?" I ask squirming around in the air.

"You know what I want, but you also know I'm never going to get it, isn't that right? So if I can't have you, then nobody is" he smirks and then my whole life flashes before my eyes.

My first fight, Prim twirling around for her ballet class, my father picking me up and spinning me around in the ring after one of his matches, Gale smiling at me as he runs his hands through his hair, my mother letting my father kiss her, Peeta's smiling face as he throws me into a pile of raked leaves, Cato cooking over our stove while Prim chatters endlessly.

I hit the pavement and in an instant I can hear the sirens, time seems to be in fast forward and I can feel the pokes and prods.

"Cato, stop it, it hurts" I moan as someone puts my neck into a brace. My whole body is being moved onto a stretcher and my eyes won't focus on Cato, he is nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly warmth overcomes me and I can feel the happiness radiating from somewhere. All I can think is, is this what dying feels like?

**I know I know, dramatic. It's late so this may suck just a tad. So another big cliffhanger, I know you all probably want to shoot me. This was more of a filler but next chapter is going to explain why Gale wants Katniss dead, and it will be tons of romance between Katniss and Cato. This may include their first kiss, ooohhh so let's get 100 because you don't want to miss this!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Oh**_** my gosh, you all are so amazing.**

**The support I am getting from you guys truly blows me away. Every time I get a review it just makes me so happy. **

**To the reviewer that told me to give myself a pat on the back: I did!**

**So let's try to shoot for 112! I know you all can do it!**

**Much Love,**

**DedicatedWallflower**

_Cato leans down to my ear "let's take a little drive" he whispers. He leads me to a red pickup truck and helps me into the passenger seat._

_We are blatantly ignoring all rules the school has set up, but I cannot seem to bring myself to care._

_He rolls down the windows, and we sit in silence. The silence doesn't bother me at all, it's actually helping me sort things out in my head and calm down. These are the times that punches don't work._

_He only speaks when we pull off the road, and into a small field "I hope you like water" he grins mischievously at my startled face._

_I see our destination clear as day in front of us; it's a lake, in the middle of the field for all to see. I can't help but smile back with wide eyes as he hops out and opens my door for me._

_He can see I am distracted by the sea of wheat and tall grass, blowing together in the wind to make billowing waves. He smiles and throws me over his shoulder laughing like a maniac. It feels good to hear someone else laugh, soon I'm laughing too as we fall to the ground near the edge of the lake._

_"So, you want to know what happened to me don't you." I ask when I've finally calmed down from my hysterics of laughter._

_"Yeah, but I have explaining to do first" he says looking down at his hands "You're probably wondering why you. Honestly I can't explain it either, but I just knew you were different. I could see past the happy girl you put off for everyone at school. I can see your brokenness. I just I knew there was something that was different. I had to try again. I watched my brother get shot right in front of me, so I can relate to whatever you have to say. I just clammed up, stopped talking, stopped at life. You though, you're better than me, you kept going" he throws the little shards of grass, that he has been furiously picking, out of his hands and looks out into the endless horizon_.

I breathe, inhaling in the sickly sweet hospital air in a big gasp.

The first thing I notice is the constant droning of the machines, the beeping I giving me an even worse headache to top off the one I already have. My whole body aches, I feel as though I've been run over by a bus multiple times.

"Cato" I whisper, the words sticking on my dry tongue and cracked lips.

"Kat, can you hear me, can you squeeze my hand?" his voice sounds really far away as he places his hand in mine.

It takes all of my energy to let out a little weak squeeze to his warm hand.

"Good Kat, keep hanging on baby" he whispers as I black out again.

Then I black out again. The second time I wake up, the machines are gone and only a sole IV remains in my arm. I must be getting better if that is the case.

"Katniss, are you awake?" Cato whispers and I open my eyes only to be blinded by the white light of the hospital room.

"How long have I been out" I whisper groggily, trying to sit up but about halfway there, I fall back to the pillow, Cato catches my head and lays me back down gently.

"Three days, four hours, and twenty three minutes" he whispers placing a gentle kiss on the top of my throbbing head.

"You stayed" I whisper shifting around on my bed uncomfortably until Cato gently adjusts me until I am comfortable again.

"Every second" he whispers and then as if reading my thoughts adds "Prim has been staying with Rue, don't worry, Mrs. Terner has been taking good care of her" his smile makes me so much more comforted and I melt into the arms still around me.

"Cato" I whisper after a second.

"Yeah, Kat"

"Thank you, for everything" I try to smile pulling him closer to me.

"No Katniss thank you" he responds even in the worst of times, he makes me feel so very safe.

**TWO MONTHS LATER- (sorry for the time skip, there wouldn't be a lot of action in the time period that Katniss is getting better)**

Gale has disappeared, no one has heard or seen anything from him since the night he dropped me, it's been two months now, and every one of my dreams seems to be centered around my dramatic fall. At least now I have Cato to protect me through the night. He hasn't left my side since the incident and I'm starting to think he never will. Every night, he lies on the floor next to me, only to find that by morning, I have crawled down into the safety of his arms.

We have our own little routine, he cooks and I go to the gym in the mornings, he goes to school and I box some more, he makes sure to get Prim to school every morning. The school agreed to let me take my course work home due to the pressing circumstances. The police call once at least every day, one detective, something Enobaria, doesn't stop calling. She is determined to get me to press charges against Gale. I wouldn't be surprised if she already has him in the slammer, and that's where he has disappeared to. I do my course work and then box even more. Haymitch has vowed to stay sober enough to teach me if I promise I can win at least three out of five fights. Piece of cake.

Cato hates coming down to the Hob to watch me practice spar with Jo's fighters. He says he can't stand seeing people hit me, he says he'd rather pretend that the occasional black eye I get, or the inner bruises I get, that hurt so bad I can barely stand, are from something else, like me walking into a post.

Prim thinks we are going to get married and live happily ever after. Every day she comes home with a picture of a dress, or a cake she has found on some new Pin sight on the internet. How she finds internet access is another mystery to me. Cato and I laugh it off, but on the inside I know he is thinking the same thing as I am, what are we going to do in the future, it isn't that far away.

"Cato, put me down" I gasp as he runs into the water with me bouncing along on his broad shoulder. We both go tumbling into the watery abyss. I stand up glaring at him as my clothes stick to my body like a body suit.

"What, is the wicked witch going to melt?" he mocks scooping up a big handful of water in his large hands before dumping it on my head. I'm about to shriek or kick him back but I realize how close we are together.

His eyes shine in the sun and his solid abs poke through his shirt. The moment feels so right but I can't bring myself to draw him near to me. In this moment I want him so bad, I want to cling to him and never let him go, after all he is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

He's the first one to make a move, his arms snake around my body, pulling me towards him until we are stomach to stomach. He smiles a bit before leaning his head down slowly. The second our lips crash together, I get a gentle stirring in the pit of my stomach.

I have never felt anything like it before in my life; everything around me seems to fade into a foggy world, unlike the one that now dominates my reality. Everything feels so right, I feel so right in his arms, like nothing in the word can stop me. My fist kiss and I already feel like I could go much farther. Thank God we both have morals.

As I finally pull away to stare into his blue eyes, I can feel a blush creeping onto my face "Not bad for your first" he smiles tugging me into a hug.

I look to the ground, not wanting him to see the rosy pink of my heated cheeks. But nevertheless, he pulls my head back up towards him by my chin and pants a small peck in my lips. "Cooking?" he asks with a small smile.

"Cooking' I agree as we race back to the truck.

Every now and then, on days like these, Cato and I drive out to the lake where we first talked. It makes us both feel a little saner.

As we near the apartments I can't help but feel excited, we have the house to ourselves tonight. As much as I love Prim, her endless easy chatter can sometimes just be too much.

I go and shower while he gets the kitchen ready for my first cooking lesson.

When I come back, in one of his big t-shirts I like to sleep in, he has everything ready.

A big skillet with some sort of diced meat sits on the stovetop already cooking and he hands me a spatula. 'Here, just stir it up and kind of chop it as you go, I'm going to cut some veggies ok?" he smiles.

I smile back like I know what I'm doing but in reality, I'm about as good as a moose trying to play croquet¹. He notices me struggling and comes to stand beside me, pressing his front to my back; he grabs my arms in his. "Like this" he whispers softly in my ear, guiding my hand with his.

We cook the rest of the dinner like this; it seems to be the most effective way to teach me after all.

As we sit down to eat, there is a loud crash and a rock with paper attached to it comes hurtling through our window narrowly missing my head.

"I'm going to kill that" Cato's words are drowned out by the pounding of my head as he runs past me out the door.

I know what I have to do know. It's gone too far. I can't let Gale control my life any longer. My heart beats fast as I follow Cato out the door, cellphone in hand. I'm dialing the number of the person that I know can help, Detective Enobaria. This ends now.

"Hello, Katniss are you ok?" she asks worriedly I can hear her shuffling around things in the office.

"Yeah, he's back. I need help now. Please come quick, I'm scared" I whisper into the phone, my hands shaking as I speak. The light shirt from Cato doesn't protect well from the chilly night wind either.

'Alright Brutus and I are on your way to your apartment sweetie, hang in there until we get there alright" she responds.

"Kat" Cato comes sprinting towards me, scooping me up and rushing me inside. He locks all the doors and holds me protectively in his arms until we can hear the sirens outside.

This fight between Gale and I has to end soon, and I never lose a fight. I don't plan on starting now.

**So I know I said that you would find out the reason, but that will have to come next chapter, after all I gave you an extra-long chapter tonight!**

**So let's get to 112!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Big thanks to the two very special reviewers who helped me! I got the idea from them and went with it! **

**So…. I like the number 133; do you think we can do it? I think yes! **

**Anyways I still need to know how far y'all want me to go with the Kato… how much romance we talking? **

**Don't own this wonderful book!**

**So this starts with a flashback of a Peeta/Katniss conversation about Gale's reasoning. **

_Peeta looks at me, his blue eyes a pool of emotion as we lay out underneath the stars. _

"_What did I do Peeta?" I whisper leaning over on my elbow above him so I can look into his beautiful eyes._

"_Kat don't do that" he responds shaking his head at me._

"_Do what Peeta?" I question and I can feel the tears threatening to make an appearance for the fourth time today._

"_Blame yourself. He had no reason to hurt you. He won't touch you again as long as I breathe got it?" he reaches up to me and pushes a strand of stray hair back behind my ear before shaking his head once again "I don't get it either. Why you? I just keep asking myself that and I have nothing"._

"_I just don't get it, what did I ever do? I've known him for forever; you know how much he meant to me, he just went crazy after that fight. The night I beat her, everything changed" Peeta shoots up next to me with eyes as big as saucers._

"_Who did you beat?" he whispers cocking his head at me._

"_It doesn't matter" I look away from him letting the tears fall in a pool into the grassy meadow below us._

"_It does matter Katniss, it matters to Gale" I know he's right, when is he ever wrong "Who was it Katniss?" he pleads with me one last time before I close my eyes and look up at him._

"_Madge" I whisper so quietly I'm not sure how he can possibly hear it._

Here I am, I'm not sure what I'm doing, I'm almost sure I'm insane now. It's raining out, and me being the incredibly smart person I am, I forgot my umbrella.

Her tombstone sits right in front of me. My hands are shaking as I hold the not close to my body. I killed her, not directly so to say, I didn't mean to, but it happened.

_Madge Undersee I _trace the delicately imprinted letters on the sparkling concrete rock.

It was my first fight, everyone knew I could win, De'Antrell told me everyone was betting on me. I had to win, for prim, for my dad. It was time to take back what was mine. I was ready to claim my spot at the top.

Madge didn't deserve to die; she was always so kind to me. She was so young, she could have been great. I ended it.

I didn't mean to, I hit something that night. She bled out internally in her sleep. I was protected by De'Antrell and the gym. It wasn't my fault according to them. I know it really was though, I know I murdered an innocent girl.

Gale always had something for her, I could tell no matter how many times he claimed it was me that he was hopelessly in love with. I saw straight past it. He never got to tell her how he felt, and it's all my fault.

"Madge I'm so sorry" I whisper falling to my knees in front of her grave.

The note crinkles in my hand as I do and I open it slowly.

_Katniss,_

_Yeah, life sucks right. I know you hate me, and who wouldn't? I mean you just don't die do you?_

_The truth is I hate you just as much, and maybe more, than you and your little puppy dog of a lover boy hate me combined._

_You took her from me, do you understand that Katniss. She was everything good in this world to me and you just had to take her from me. Did you know as you punched her that in a few short hours she was going to die because of you? Did you realize you were killing her? _

_The funny thing is, you think you're so much better than me, you think that I'm the bad guy. In reality I'm not. YOU are the murderer whether you like it or not._

_I will not stop until you are dead do you understand that? You took her from me and you have to pay, or you know what, maybe I'll just take the one you love. Prim? No I like her too much. You know who I hate? Cato. A life for a life right? Maybe I'll just take both of you._

_Oh and while I'm confessing things, the fire wasn't an accident; they didn't leave the oven on. You know why I didn't stop there with him? I didn't stop because I realized that he may have loved you but you never loved him back. I bet you didn't even cry._

_Watch your back Katniss,_

_Gale_

I break down then, what does he know?

He doesn't know that when Peeta died I sat next to the table in the morgue until the medical examiner kicked me out at two in the morning. He doesn't know that I used to sit next to Madge's tombstone and cry begging her to come back. He doesn't know that after the fight that night Madge and I split the winnings and went out to ice-cream. He doesn't know that we sat at lunch together every day. He doesn't know she was my only friend before Peeta.

"Katniss come on now sweetie, we're going to miss the train" Effie calls and I can hear Haymitch shushing her.

I snivel one last time before turning and picking myself up. I have one last stop before we can go anywhere.

"Peeta" I whisper looking down at the grave. "Peeta, this is all my fault. If you never would have found me when gale tried to kill me you would still be alive. I miss you so much. I never forgot Peeta, I know you're still right here" I smile through my tears pointing to the spot where my heart beats underneath the layers of clothes. "I know you're protecting me still. I will always remember my boy with bread" I collapse down next to the grave hugging it like it's a lifeline, or the only thing keeping me rooted to the ground.

"Katniss, let's go" Cato whispers from behind me. He takes me in his arms before turning around to face Peeta's grave. "Thank you, for everything you did to keep her safe" he softly sends his words off with a curt nod before carrying me out to where the detectives, Effie, Haymitch, Jo, and Prim wait.

They decided to take me back to the city after what gale did. The detectives think it is best for me, I may remember something important.

They spent all day talking to the apartment landlord at the other apartment home that I was dropped. I'm almost positive they got nothing useful, like Haymitch, he was a drunk.

I went to De'Antrell's with Cato and Haymitch, prim stayed with Johanna at the hotel. Effie went shopping.

I will never forget the look on De'Antrell's face when he saw me…

"_Hey little lady, here to train? Clove here will get you signed in" he calls from the back of the gym. He hasn't seen me yet; at least he hasn't really looked yet._

"_You-You're Katniss Everdeen" she stutters looking at me like she's seeing stars._

"_Yeah?" I respond turning to Cato begging him with my eyes to do something._

"_Oh my God, it's actually you" she jumps from behind the counter dropping to her knees in front of me "Please train me, I know I can be good enough. I will do anything" she pleads and I turn to Haymitch. The idiot is choking on his spit from laughing so hard._

'_Clove, what's going o-" De'Antrell stops mid-sentence "Katniss Everdeen" he smiles pulling me into a big bear hug "What's goin on Fire girl? I've missed you. I assume you've still been training right? How's your sister?" he asks me about a million questions in the few seconds we stand embracing._

"_I missed you too, anyways Cato, Haymitch, this man practically raised me when my daddy died. De'Antrell, this is my boyfriend Cato" I smile as they shake hands._

"_Well now, I still get to walk you down the aisle right?" he laughs 'You aren't going to screw my girl over like Gale are you?" he stands to his full height glaring down at Cato who smiles._

"_No sir"_

"_Good" De'Antrell smiles turning to Haymitch. "Well, I am finally meeting the new trainer am I?" he asks taking Haymitch's hand in his own "keeping her in shape" he asks with a small laugh._

_Haymitch scoffs "with that boy's cooking, it's hard to keep her in shape' he jokes and I clock him on the arm earning a sharp smack on the back of my head._

"_Sorry about her" De'Antrell points in Clove's direction. "I thought we'd never see you again. We started showing tapes of your fights to the ones in training. There have been several articles about you in the magazines and about how promising you were. They all can't seem to figure out where you've gone. Idiots" he smirks looking to me "Fact of the matter is, you're practically a legend around here"_

His words echo in my mind as we board the train "_you're practically a legend around here"_.

"Can I sit here?" a voice starts me from my thoughts and I smile big at Cato.

"Yeah" I pat the seat next to me with a thoughtful grin on my face.

"So, today. Was it everything it needed to be?" he asks and I offer another thoughtful smile to him.

"I needed it, I miss Peeta, more than anything, but I guess that's that right? It's supposed to be sad"

He just pulls me closer to him and hugs me in agreement.

I don't let him even start out on the floor.

"Please, stay with me" I whisper patting the bed.

He lies down next to me and pulls the covers up over both of us.

"Always" he smiles kissing my neck gently before I drift off to sleep.

**So let's aim for 133 alright? Ok thanks guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys,**

**So very slow night apparently because I barely got any hits. I was like where is everyone?**

**Anyways I have a challenge coming up next chapter!**

**Letts try 133 again!**

**DedicatedWallflower**

**Oh PS- how much romance do you guys want?**

"Cato" I scream jolting up in bed. The sheets stick the glistening sheen of sweat that covers my body as something warm grabs onto me pulling me back into a brick of steel muscle.

"Shh, shh, calm down baby it was just a dream. That's a girl, breath" he whispers pressing a hand to my forehead as his other snakes around my body in an attempt to calm me down as my arms and legs thrash in time with the pounding of my heart.

"No" I scream as my body tremors once more.

Then, after turning me to face him, he does it. His lips press against mine and every ounce of fear and panic in me is ripped away, leaving a sense of calm when he pulls away.

My breathing slows as I turn my trusting gaze onto him.

"How'd you do that?" I whisper looking into his blue eyes.

"Luck I guess" he laughs pulling me back so I rest in his arms.

"Did I wake you?" I trace his abs through his then nightshirt.

"No, I was awake" he looks away from me and out the train window as the world outside is thrown by at a super speed.

"Why" I respond cocking my head at him with a questioning look.

"Look, Katniss, I was going through some things, at your old house with Enobaria and Brutus while you and Prim were out and I found something I know you are going to want to have. I know it isn't much but, he really would have wanted you to have them. The way you talk about him, I know he would." Cato gently pulls something out from under the pillow careful not to disturb my body as he does.

I take them from his hands and look at the envelopes. There must be at least five. Each has my name in Peeta's perfect chicken scratch and a number. I start with one and make a precise tear along the top, careful not to do any damage to whatever the inside bears.

I unfold the paper inside and a shower of flour coats me. I jump as try to shake it to the floor. I just end up covering Cato and myself even more making the two of us look like pale ghosts.

When I start reading, it's like he is right here alongside me. I can hear his satiny voice as it travels and bounces off the walls making a perfect harmony of sound in the room. I can smell him in the floor, it smells like warm bread just coming out of the oven, or a walk in the sunshine. Everything about this note makes me feel like he is alive again and any second he is going to be shaking me awake telling me to get up or he's going to leave me and not give me a ride to school.

_Katniss,_

_Alright, I've officially lost it haven't I? Writing you a note like this when I'm not even dead. Well, ever since I got that feeling I've been a mess thinking about what would happen if I did die. You wouldn't have anything to remember me by. That's why I'm writing these notes. You probably won't ever even see them._

_Inside I have put a lot of flour, I probably should have warned you before. I can just see you right now fuming and covered head to toe in the note flour. I decided that in every note, I will put something that will remind you of me. Get it four because I bake?_

_I just hope you're doing ok without me Katniss, sometimes I do worry about you. I worry that you are going to get so caught up in trying to be strong that you're going to forget that it's ok to cry. Letting your emotions roam free is so important Katniss, let go, cry, laugh, sing. Do whatever it takes to get back to happy._

_I love you Kat, have since I was five anyways. Two braids and the valley song, that's all it took for me to be completely gone; I knew I was done then. I know you don't feel the same about me, and I don't expect you to ever. I want you to be happy and f I'm not it, go find the one who is._

_I want you to love that man with every ounce of love in your tiny little body. Let him hold you, protect you. You need someone to keep you in line, to keep you out of trouble. I pray every day that you will find a man that can make you as happy as you make me._

_Oh would you look at that, the queen is calling. Better go before she cocks me across the face. That would just worry you more to see a bruise on my face._

_Enjoy the flour, love you,_

_Peeta Mellark_

Cato wipes a silent tear from my face before cupping it in his hands.

Before he can say anything I lean forwards and crash my lips onto his. At first he is frozen in surprise but as I deepen the kiss, he reacts suddenly with twice as much passion.

This is what Peeta wanted from me, he wanted me to be the happy I feel right now. In this moment I can truly say I love Cato.

"Katniss, Cato wake up we have a big big day" Effie shrieks and we both pull away at the same time into a fit of giggles.

"Why Katniss?" he asks after we both catch our breath.

"Peeta said to" is all I can say as I stare into his perfect blue orbs wishing I could be trapped in them forever.

**So whatcha think, sorry it is shorter than usual I am extremely tired!**

**133!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So hey guys, again you all are so amazing with your feedback. I cannot thank you enough.**

**So let's try for 147! Ok! I am so blessed to have amazing readers out there that take the time to review!**

_**IMPORTANT: If you like challenges, then oh do I have one for you my friends. So, for every chapter, there has to be a song that will somehow go with it right? Well for the people who want to make an important decision with this story, if you chose a song, thoughtfully, that you think goes with the chapter of your choice, and you have the best one, then you actually get to choose something pretty darn awesome. All chapters are open, please do this, I need to get s feel on how you guys think the chapters feel moodwize and the songs will show that.**_

"Katniss, can't we just go to the park, Rue really wants to" Prim pleads.

We got back from the city yesterday and she has been antsy since the moment we got off the train. I look from her to Rue, who sits with wide eyes begging me to let them go. I can't say no to Prim, but I'm still scared of being alone and Cato ran to go get the pizza, so I _would _be all alone if I let them go.

"I guess Prim but take my phone, call 911 if anyone tries to hurt you guys ok?" I sigh handing over my phone.

"Thanks Katniss" she jumps up squealing, clapping her hands together as Rue and her slap each other a high five.

"Remember, call 911" I call after her, knowing there is no way she heard it through the excitement of going to the park.

I'm not sure what to do; I haven't been alone in such a long time. I sit on the couch for a while and then stand to wash the dishes so Cato and I don't have to do them after Prim goes to bed.

The front door opens and I smile to myself happy that Cato is home. "Cato?" I call out walking towards the door warily.

No response.

"Cato" still no response.

Then someone grabs me from behind "Guess again" he laughs and I close my eyes wishing I never let Prim leave.

-PRIM POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey you push me first" Rue giggles as she seats herself of the swing facing away from me.

"But Rue you promised" I whine back, I know I'm acting like a child but she pinky swore she would push me first if I gave her a piggy back ride all the way here.

"I crossed" she admits bursting into another fit of uncontrollable giggles when she sees the forlorn look on my face.

"You liar" I stomp my foot on the wooden mulch giving her a glare as she swings her feet back and forth like an expectant child.

Katniss' phone buzzes against my leg and I reach into my pocket and pull it out, holding it close enough that I can see the name. Cato, that's funny. He should be home by now.

I flip the phone open and am bombarded with 1000 questions.

"Cato, calm down, what do you need?" I ask in a gentle tone. I know when he's worked up, this is the only way Kat can calm him down. It usually only happens when Gale comes around though.

"Katniss, is she with you?" he chokes on his words. He already knows the answer. Gale has her.

"Cato, call Enobaria" I whisper and Rue comes up next to me with a questioning look. My frightened eyes must give it away because before I know it she is dragging me along running for home.

I should have never left her.

KATNISS POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Do it then Gale, go on, kill me." I whisper darkly, laughing as I do. I have officially gone mad. I'm tied to a chair, my hands tied behind my back as Gale walks in front of me swinging a knife around in his hands.

"I'd rather let you suffer like she did" he responds still messing with the knife.

"We were friends Gale" I shout at him, suddenly I have lost my cool "I didn't mean to kill her. She was one of my best friends" I scream shaking against the chair trying to free myself.

"No" he gets up close to my face, positioning himself in a way that the knife is just barely grazing my neck "some friend you were, you killed her without even thinking for a second"

"Is that what you're doing right now Gale, are you thinking? Are you thinking about the fact that as soon as you kill me, Cato will be hunting you down; he won't hesitate to kill you Gale? Oh and I wasn't going to mention this, but I'm almost positive that the city's finest detectives are out there searching for you right now. Face it Gale, you're a dead man now. It's only a matter of time" I spit knowing all too well that with my words I am digging myself farther and farther under his skin. He hates being talked down to, and if there's one thing he hates more, it's being talked down to by a girl.

"Shut up" he smacks me in the face so hard that my head flies over from the sheer power of it.

I don't give him the satisfaction of seeing the tears welling up in my eyes. I've been hit much harder before. He made my life a living hell after Madge died. I think it's one of the reasons Peeta and I bonded so well.

Peeta's mother was always hitting him, beating him severely when she deemed the right mistake. My boyfriend was beating me. It was a time that I was so very vulnerable and he made it all better. He knew just what was going on in my mind because well, the same things were going on in his mind. Is there something Peeta wasn't good at? No, of course not, he was the most perfect person this world has ever made.

"Are you still obsessing over him?" Gale smirks from next to me. He can still read my mind as well as he could when we were kids "Well guess what, he's dead Katniss, dead" he laughs again.

I can feel my throat tighten a bit as I look around the room for an escape. I find none.

"Well, I wanted to wait for your little boyfriend to get here, but this is taking too long. Say your goodbyes Katniss" he whispers in my ear and I do the thing that I know I shouldn't do.

I lean backwards, away from him. As he leans closer to me, I fling my head forwards, head-butting him directly on the forehead. Nobody ever wins with a head-butt. I gasp out loud squeezing my eyes shut from the pain of our rock solid heads slamming together.

"I'm going to kill you bitch" Gale screams, clutching his head in his hands as he staggers to his feet.

"Put your hands up." Someone yells as Gale slumps forward, hooking my neck in his arms "I'm a police officer, I advise you to drop your weapon" Enobaria shouts again but Gale remains unfazed.

"Katniss" Prim screams, she is running to me like someone is after her. I know what is going to happen before anyone else does.

"NO" I scream as the knife plunges into her stomach. I watch helplessly as the life spills from her through the blood seeping from her wound.

"Katniss" Gale turns to me dropping the knife. His eyes are wide as he stares at me "I-I didn't mean to" he stutters as Enobaria practically slaps the handcuffs around his wrists.

The paramedics come and someone covers Prim with a sheet. They still have not untied me yet as I stare at her lifeless body. That's my baby, that's the girl I raised.

"Im so sorry Katniss" Gale pleads as Enobaria guides him out the door.

"Go to hell" I hiss at him as the tears prick my eyes like tiny needles.

Cato sees me and comes to my aide.

"Kat, come on baby. You're safe. Let's go home. Not here you don't" he whispers as he wipes a tear from my eye and unties me quickly.

That was my little girl, whose blood just spilled out everywhere. MY Prim is gone, at that idiot took me from him.

Not even Cato can calm me from my tears. They ravage my body like vultures, picking at my weaknesses until I am just as dead as the girl under the sheet.

_**IMPORTANT: If you like challenges, then oh do I have one for you my friends. So, for every chapter, there has to be a song that will somehow go with it right? Well for the people who want to make an important decision with this story, if you chose a song, thoughtfully, that you think goes with the chapter of your choice, and you have the best one, then you actually get to choose something pretty darn awesome. All chapters are open, please do this, I need to get s feel on how you guys think the chapters feel moodwize and the songs will show that.**_


	14. Chapter 14

WOW! You all are amazing! I am so blessed to have the amazing reviewers and followers that I do. **Please read the IMPORTANT AND WARNING!**

Love to you all! I could not do this without you! Let's say 159!

_**IMPORTANT: If you like challenges, then oh do I have one for you my friends. So, for every chapter, there has to be a song that will somehow go with it right? Well for the people who want to make an important decision with this story, if you chose a song, thoughtfully, that you think goes with the chapter of your choice, and you have the best one, then you actually get to choose something pretty darn awesome. All chapters are open, please do this, I need to get s feel on how you guys think the chapters feel moodwize and the songs will show that.**_

_**WARNING**_**: if you have ever self-harmed, this may be triggering. I know I was crying and shaking a bit when I wrote it, so it may be hard to read. I know how it feels so yeah, please don't read this if you have unless you are completely ok with it.**

Prim, Prim, Prim. Her name echoes into my empty head with each thud of my heart. I have no control of myself anymore, the thud of my own fist against my the softened skin of my forearm don't even faze me. I'm gone now, from all feelings, all sensations. Everything is wiped off from the emotionless plain of my brain.

Cato, he's gone. But people have always gone in my life. It's normal to wake up to find the emptiness of my life. That's how I feel anyways. I don't want anything to do with anyone, not Annie, or Sae who comes every morning to fix a breakfast she inevitably knows I won't touch.

I can feel the lump under my skin start to form, but I could care less. I have to feel again. Even if it takes a nasty bruise; I just want my life back.

She was my everything. When Peeta died, Prim was there. When dad died, Prim was there. When mom left, Prim was there. When Gale hurt me, Prim was there to clean up the mess he left behind. Whatever happened, Prim was always there.

So, why? Why did he have to kill my baby? That girl was like a daughter, but this world is too cruel. I will never bring a child of my own into it. In this place, only pain can be found. It's a horrid space, this earth is. It's filled with murder and death. A child has no place in it. I have no place in it.

My fist is being held back, stopped by another warm hand.

"Katniss" he breathes and I can hear the disappointment coursing through his buttery smooth voice.

I am knocked into action by the sudden ocean of emotions flooding the empty emotionless plain of my brain. I'm drowning in them now, and I know what I have to do. What I will do.

"Stay away from me" I screech scrambling back in the corner of the tiny room trembling. My sleeve falls back over the bruise before he can see it or any of the others. They all aren't from me; a few are from Gale when he took me.

"Katniss, it's just me, it's Cato" he reaches for me, his arms are about to embrace me when I scream once more forcing my weight onto him. My move throws him off balance and I take the chance to crawl to the other side of the room.

I lay my head back against the wall, never taking my eyes off of the boy. The screams have torn my throat, made it seem as though my voice box has been ripped out in more ways than one.

My mind swirls and I am seeing red in front of me. Nothing will bring Prim back, nothing. Nothing can bring me back then, right?

I am mentally weak, and physically exhausted. Cato must since that I am wearing out. He always knows, just like Peeta.

Peeta, what would he be doing now, if he were still here. If he were still here we wouldn't be in this mess, but I also wouldn't have done the so many other things I have done in the past few years. He would have been so proud with how I handled all the situations.

I imagine he is right next to me, giving me gentle commands.

"_Now Katniss, you trust this boy, let him hold you. You know you need him. I promise it will all feel better" Peeta orders sternly_ and reluctantly I crawl back towards Cato who welcomes me with open arms.

"_Now let him see the bruises" he uses the same tone of voice. He must feel the sense of dread I have in my system because he gives me a gentle "now"._

I lift the sleeve of my left arm. There is no way Cato will still care for me after this, there is no way he will still love me for what I've done to myself.

My arm lays exposed in the light of the apartment and I can feel Cato gasp in air. They are horrid; big bruises with the obvious marks of my fingers lay imprinted in my arm. The biggest is from today, when I lost it completely. It isn't purple or bruised yet, but I can visibly see the lump underneath my skin.

Cato does the unthinkable, he tugs softly at my arm until his lips brush against the bruises. One by one he gently kisses the darkened skin with a gentle passion.

"_Good" Mental Peeta whispers and I can almost see the humored smirk on his face._

"Katniss" Cato pulls me into his lap where he gently rubs my stomach in slow circles. This motion has calmed me down since I was a baby. Mom used to tell stories that all she had to do with me was rub my stomach and I'd be right asleep, just like that. She used to joke that I was the easiest baby alive.

Mom. My mind flits to my mother, she was great. He loved us, until dad died. After dad died, she retreated into herself. She was never heard from again, even if she was home. Last I heard she was in the prostitution business in New York trying to get enough money to go back to nursing school. She dropped out so many years ago to go marry my father.

"You can't do this to yourself anymore" he chides looking down at the bruises with a grimace.

"I can do what I want" I cry out in pain as he tries to put my hand hack down on my lap but just ends up bumping a bruise.

"Oh Katniss, if you only knew" he whispers as he picks me up, carrying me to the bed. He stays right next to me and I know, for the next few days, maybe weeks, he won't let me out of his sight. That just means I'm going to have to do it now. When I can hear his gentle snores, I sneak out of the bed and into the cold night.

I silently say goodbye to everything I see, after all I won't ever be back.

**So whatcha think? Please review, I have another story I would like to work on, which is an original! Yay! I am so excited about it, but the more reviews I get the faster I will update, even if they aren't all every day!**


	15. Chapter 15

Only one thing to say REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I AM DOING PLEASE!

_**IMPORTANT: If you like challenges, then oh do I have one for you my friends. So, for every chapter, there has to be a song that will somehow go with it right? Well for the people who want to make an important decision with this story, if you chose a song, thoughtfully, that you think goes with the chapter of your choice, and you have the best one, then you actually get to choose something pretty darn awesome. All chapters are open, please do this, I need to get s feel on how you guys think the chapters feel moodwize and the songs will show that.**_

_**WARNING**_**: if you have ever self-harmed, this may be triggering. I know I was crying and shaking a bit when I wrote it, so it may be hard to read. I know how it feels so yeah, please don't read this if you have unless you are completely ok with it.**

I walk to the edge of the bridge, the water in the river below churns and I dread the moment I will hit it. It's a far drop though and the fall alone should end it quickly and efficiently. There is no way I can screw this one up. No paramedics coming in and ridding my stomach of the overdosed pills, no cars driving by to see my frozen body with blood pouring from my wrists. This time will do it, I am sure of it.

I climb over the railing and look down. This is it. I take a deep breath and feel myself letting go mentally. Goodbye cruel world.

_Earlier that night-_

I slide from Cato's arms and drop silently to the floor. I lean over and take a good long look at his big sleeping body.

"I am so sorry" I whisper near his ear before kissing him softly, like a ghost of a kiss, on the forehead.

I leave my room and walk to Prim's room. Her room has been untouched since she was murdered. I can still smell her sweet smell on the sheets of the bed as I quietly crawl into it.

"Just wait for a second Prim" I whisper brokenly. "Pretty soon we can be together again. You just hang in there until I'm there alright little duck?" I can feel the tears slipping down my face as I slide out of her bed. She and I can be happy again.

This house was never a home, so there really is nothing else to say goodbye to as I tromp out the front door only grabbing a pen and notebook.

The frigid air hits me like 1,000 knives cutting deep into my skin, but I don't mind.

I walk down the slowly making my way to the park at my own pace.

_"Katniss" Prim cries from her room. I sit up in my bed looking around frantically, broken from my deep thoughts as I feel for my phone._

_It sits next to me on the table and I grab it 5:47, might as well get up anyways. I cautiously roll out of my bed, aware of the moving boxes that still dominate my room. I'll be lucky if I make it to my light switch without breaking my leg too._

_"Katniss" Prim cries again and I stub my toe on something hard, no doubt a box full of my books._

_I find the light switch and flick it upwards. The white room lights up instantly almost too quickly as I shield my eyes from the never ending light._

_I can hear Prim sobbing when I open her door. Her nightmares have been worse since dad died a few years ago, and even worse when mom ran away. I'm trying to support us but there's only so much you can do without a mother. I can't pretend she's still here forever. Child Services are going to find out sooner or later._

_Prim will be adopted quickly. Who wouldn't want a sweet innocent twelve year old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes? I'll just be sent to girls home, nobody wants a hardened seventeen year old girl that can barely talk let alone be friendly._

_"Shh, shh Prim its ok sweetheart" I whisper sitting down on the edge of the bed. I lean down and hug her tightly. She clings on to me for dear life._

_My poor Prim, she loved our mother even if she never loved back. Prim could somehow manage to see past all of it, I never got over the fact that she left us._

_"Little duck" I whisper to Prim shaking the thoughts of Gale out of my head "it's time for school. It's your first day. You're going to make lots of nice little friends. Just remember if the teacher asks about mom, tell her mom can't meet with her today because she is still moving things back and forth from our new house" I smile pulling her tiny body out of the bed. She smiles back and nods._

_The memory of our first day fades into nothing as I look up and find myself at the bus stop._

_"Hey Katniss" Prim yells excitedly at me from her room as I walk in ad lock the front door._

_"Prim" I smile as she pokes her head out._

_"You're fighting again?" she asks with wide happy eyes._

_"New trainer and everything. I can't just give up on my dream now can I little duck?" I laugh at her expression as she takes in my sweaty form. "What do you want for dinner?" I ask heading towards the kitchen when the smell of something amazing hits me in the face._

_"I was thinking I could cook" a deep voice says and a bouquet of flowers land in my line of vision. I smile bigger than ever before; for once in my life things are starting to look up. I walk into the kitchen and look at him as he pulls something out of the oven._

_"Cato" I whisper with an idiotic smile on my face._

Even the happy memory of her can't make me smile. The tears just keep flowing endlessly from my gray eyes. She was everything to me and if sitting and having flashbacks brings her back mentally, then on this old dirty bench, I will sit and remember the girl that gave me everything, the girl I loved with all my heart.

_"What is it?' I look up from the hearty stew with wide eyes as I can feel myself drool over the smell of it._

_"Lamb stew" he smiles. "A little birdy told me it's your favorite"_

_Prim, as if she knows we are talking about her, walks into the room with a smile playing on her face as Cato puts a plate in front of her too._

_He sits down and I take a big bite gasping I air when the flavor hits my mouth. This lamb stew is like nothing I have ever tasted before. Even the lamb stew from back home that our housekeeper Sae used to make doesn't stand a chance against Cato's._

_Pausing for a second between bites I look up and murmur how amazing his lab stew is. He smiles that smile and goes back to eating. Prim chatters away constantly unaware that neither of us are responding to her, not that she would care of course. She talks so fast that no one can even get a word in while taking to her._

I give a small smile at the memory as it comes to life right before my eyes. Those were the good times, even if it was just weeks ago. Those were the times when Prim could make me smile when nobody else could. She brightened rooms just by walking into them; no one could ever burn out her light.

_"Katniss, can't we just go to the park, Rue really wants to" Prim pleads._

_We got back from the city yesterday and she has been antsy since the moment we got off the train. I look from her to Rue, who sits with wide eyes begging me to let them go. I can't say no to Prim, but I'm still scared of being alone and Cato ran to go get the pizza, so I would be all alone if I let them go._

_"I guess Prim but take my phone, call 911 if anyone tries to hurt you guys ok?" I sigh handing over my phone._

_"Thanks Katniss" she jumps up squealing, clapping her hands together as Rue and her slap each other a high five._

_"Remember, call 911" I call after her, knowing there is no way she heard it through the excitement of going to the park._

I didn't even say I love you. I sob, pulling myself into a ball as the bus pulls up next to me.

I board it and ride it look out the window. The only other person on board is a teenage boy, he looks like he could be my age and he won't stop looking at me. I roll up my sleeves a bit and watch as his eyes trail up my arms and then to the ground. The idiot.

When the bus driver says he can go no farther, we both get off. He disappears into the shadows and I make my way to the bridge, writing a note Cato may never see, but I have to write it to him. **(Next chapter will be a Cato POV; the note will be in it!)**.

PRESENT TIME-

"I wouldn't do that" a voice says "I know you dot want to" the boy from the bus steps into the pale light of the moon.

"Why would you care what I do" I hiss turning my head to get a better look at him.

"I know Cato would care" he whispers looking down.

My eyes narrow "who are you?" I question keeping my eyes locked on his form as he approaches me.

"Marvel" he makes eye contact for the first time and I can hear Cato's words in my head… _That moment when I saw Marvel pull out the gun… That moment when I saw Marvel pull out the gun… Marvel pull out the gun._

This is Marvel. The one who killed Ty, Cato's little brother.

"You killed his brother, why are you doing this now?" I ask looking down at the rushing water below me.

"I owe him." Is all he whispers.

**So the rest of this will be on the next chapter, I promise to update tomorrow.**

**Please review or I will not, I am beginning to feel like I have no reviewers anymore. Oh and if I see that you have reviewed on any of my other stories too, you get a prize for the story of your choosing!**

**If I get two more people to do the challenge I will post the winners!**

**Thanks guys and PLEASE REVIEW.**


	16. Chapter 16 Part One

_**IMPORTANT: If you like challenges, then oh do I have one for you my friends. So, for every chapter, there has to be a song that will somehow go with it right? Well for the people who want to make an important decision with this story, if you chose a song, thoughtfully, that you think goes with the chapter of your choice, and you have the best one, then you actually get to choose something pretty darn awesome. All chapters are open, please do this, I need to get s feel on how you guys think the chapters feel moodwize and the songs will show that.**_

**So sorry guys! I was having a rough day yesterday so I didn't get to write! I hope you like this chapter; I spent a whole morning on it!**

**Please review! I am beyond begging now!**

**DedicatedWallflower**

I open my eyes and stretch out my arms trying to feel the warmth of Katniss as I do. Scenes from last night flash through my head. I never realized just how much she was hurting.

My hands grab for her but come back empty. My eyes shoot open quicker than one of Katniss' jabs. She's gone; the only thing that remains in her place is the old t-shirt I let her sleep in. It was my brother's when he was still here.

I can remember that day like it was yesterday…

"_Hey man" Thresh laughs shoving me a bit. I've been teasing him about Britlyn Fox for a good five minutes now. For a guy that doesn't talk, he sure has a lot of choice words to say about my teasing. The last of his colorful sentence is drowned out by the sound of a gunshot._

_Everyone ducks down to the ground, I follow suit and position myself in front of Annie, covering her small body with mine. Finnick wouldn't want her hurt. He chose a bad day to skip school. I can feel her trembling behind me. She is pressed up so tightly against me I swear I'm shaking as bad as she is._

_Then I see him, Marvel. He smirks at me looking me dead in the eyes as he does. I don't know how to respond, but I'm not frozen anymore. Annie seems to have the same idea because she stands, pulling herself together as she does._

"_Please don't" she cries out and Marvel turns his glare onto her, I react faster than she can and I push her back to the ground just as a bullet grazes through the area her head just was._

_Finnick owes me, big time._

_I look up from my tackle just quick enough to see someone being thrown up against the wall. All I have to see are the glasses and his tiny frame to know it's him. Ty._

_This time I'm not quick enough, the shot cracks every barrier and I can feel myself going away, quickly fading. The last thing I can see is Ty's broken body as it falls to the floor. He's gone, forever._

"Katniss" I yell, maybe she's just out in the kitchen, making me pancakes. If she is, I would smell the burnt remnants. I swear if there was a way to burn water, she would find it.

"Babe?" I call out as I tromp down the hall and into the empty kitchen, it's only almost midnight. Something woke me up. Subconsciously I reach up to my forehead remembering the foggy dream I woke from moments ago.

Katniss was above me whispering that she loved me, and that she was sorry. She kissed my forehead and I woke up. Something doesn't feel right.

My head starts to spin as I look around the room for her, she's gone, I know she is. I'm too late, I have to be, I'm still going to try to find her.

I look around and spy her bag, she never leaves anywhere without the old thing. Apparently it was her father's boxing bag. The bus pass is missing and with that I am off. I don't even lock the apartment behind me; I have to find her before she does the unthinkable. I have to find her; I'm not letting her slip away from me.

I think I can finally say I love Katniss.

KATNISS POV_ _ _

"Well, yeah, I would say killing his brother would give you a debt. Now out with the real reason. Actually, no stop distracting me, I need to do this" I growl trying to turn my attention back to the water below.

"No you don't, and I'm not going to stop distracting you. Just look at me Katniss, think about what you're doing. You'll hurt more people than you think you will. Don't you realize how many people need you? Just please listen to me" he whispers grabbing onto my arm. I pull away and turn so I can jump.

"Let me go" the tears break from my eyes now 'please, this is what I want. Cato will be fine" I cry.

"No, you don't understand. He loves you so much, how can you not see that. You will break him for good. He's already been broken once, don't let it happen again. Please, if you won't do it for yourself then do it for me." He tries again.

"No. Please, I just want it all to be over. No more pain, nothing to worry about' I gasp for air between my sobs.

"But the pain won't be over; it will stay with the people you love. I can promise you, killing yourself isn't going to make anything any better. Trust me, I would know" he sighs and looks up to me with his big gray eyes. They remind me so much of Gale's.

"You've…" I trail off and he pulls the neck of his hoodie down to reveal a long scar across it.

"In the detention center I did. That's when they realized how depressed I was and admitted me to a rehab type hospital to finish my sentence" he sighs reaching out to take my hand. I don't pull away this time "Look at me, I promise that I will do everything I can, for you and for Cato, to help you. But you have to come back over the railing.

He doesn't give me a chance to respond, he just lifts me effortlessly over the edge back to the concrete bridge. I fall against him with giant sobs wracking my body.

"Shh, do you want to do something that will help you?" he asks and I nod my head in response.

1, 2, 3, 2; cross jab upper hook; jab, jab, cross.

I recite punches in my head while he takes a piece of paper from my spiral and sits down on the ground beckoning for me to sit down next to him.

I sit really close and he protectively wraps his arms around me in a friendly way.

"I want you to write down the names of fourteen people who have helped you. These people need to be your reasons to live, think about it. They are the reasons you are where you are. They can be bad, or good. Think hard and write down why next to them." He then goes silent and I write a perfect number one before thinking really hard.

Cato- he keeps me sane, he has helped me in more ways than he can ever imagine, I love him.

Prim- I have to keep going for her, she was my everything and I can't disappoint her even more than I already have.

Annie- Even if she didn't know it, she helped me those first few days of school and made me feel welcomed.

Haymitch: he always believed in me, he stopped drinking to train me, I can't ruin that now.

Jo- she beat up Gale and kept me safe.

Enobaria- she protects me with all that she is, she just wants me to stay out of harm.

De'Antrell- he raised me, I owe every success I have to him, he made me into the person I am today.

Effie- she always keeps me on track. She dedicated her last few weeks to making sure I had everything I needed

Peeta- he did everything he could to keep me smiling. I owe my life to him; he lost his life because of me.

Mom- she taught me how to be strong.

Dad- he gave me everything and taught me what fighting for what you believe in really meant.

Madge- I wouldn't be in this mess if her father wouldn't have forced us to fight.

Marvel- he saved my life, I would be dead without him.

He put me where I am today, wherever that may lead. Without him I wouldn't have met a single one of these great people.

When I finish, I look at Marvel with a proud gaze. He smiles back.

"Now every time you feel like you can't go on, look at this list and know these are your reasons to live. Write one of them a letter every time you feel low. It helps I promise" he whispers.

Little does this boy know, he has just changed my life forever.

**So guys, this made me cry writing it.**

**I really hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did! Review away!**

**Also, the writing down of the people and reasons to live is an actual way to cope. It is what got me through a lot, except I had fifty people to thank! I just realized I really don't have a lot of characters to thank in this story. Please let me know if you have any other characters to add to this list!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 16 part Two

**So guys, how is everyone?**

**I hope you all are well!**

**I am going to start PMing the challenge winners as soon as one more person participates!**

**Also, I really am starting to dwindle in feedback these past few chapters. I would appreciate it is everyone who reads this could just take one minute and review. I know it seems like a lot but honestly you can say like or dislike for all I care. I just need to know how you feel about the story.**

**Thanks and stay dedicated!**

**DedicatedWallflower**

I fall asleep, I'm not sure how, but suddenly my eyes are closing and all I want in a nice soft bed.

Somewhere in the distance, someone is shouting my name, but I don't want to hear it. I just want to fall back into my land of lost dreams and float away in the river of hope towards my sister.

Much alike the other instances this has happened, someone is jolting me awake. His fingers are like and electric shock as they glide over my face, my arms, my stomach. They bring a breath of fresh air through my body and I gasp it in like I have been holding my breath for ages.

"Katniss" Cato whispers, his hot breath is right next to my ear and it sends more tingles through it and down deep into my neck where it dissipates.

"Cato" his names fells like a wonderful array of color vibrating off of my lips. I can't help but break into a smile despite my previous feelings on this very day. "She's gone Cato" I whisper.

"I know baby, I know Prim is gone" he presses his lips to my forehead in an attempt to calm me.

"No Cato, the old one" I respond. I haven't yet caught onto the fact that I sound like I'm off my rocker.

"The old what sweetheart?" he pries patiently; I can feel the warm smile radiating off of his body.

"Me, the old me" with that, he seems to know what I am talking about; and faster than a dingo chasing a kangaroo, I am in the comfort of his arms once again.

He knows the Katniss I am speaking of. It's the Katniss that punched a bag until her fingers bled just to feel something; it's the Katniss that hit herself until she looked like a rotten banana. The Katniss that hated every second of life is gone. Just like Peeta, this wonderful boy, my Cato is finding a way to make me feel comforted again. He's finding a way to draw me back out into the light, and this time, nothing can take him away from me.

"I'm so proud of you" his whisper is muffled by my hair and I can feel the crunch of gravel underneath us as he falls to the ground holding me.

I realize he is crying when I feel the warm teardrops on my head. Cato cares, he cares about me. My heart flips a bit inside of my chest and I can feel warmth take over my body.

I think of the fourteen people on the list then, Cato, Prim, Annie, Haymitch, Jo, Enobaria, De'Antrell, Effie, Peeta, Mom, Dad, Madge, Marvel, Gale. They all deserve to be thanked. Without them I wouldn't be here. They are my wingless angels.

I can hear muffled talking and the sound of cars skidding across the road. I look up at Cato without opening my eyes.

"who else is here?" I whisper pretending to sleep as the voices get closer.

"Just Annie and Finnick; Oh and the Terner's, and Enobaria may be on the way, with Haymitch and Effie, Jo's supposed to come too" he admits sheepishly to me. He knows I would have preferred to have it only be the two of us, but he must have been dead set on finding me.

"Where's Marvel?" I question quietly and he stiffens underneath me.

"What do you mean? How do you know about him? Why would you ask where he is?" he growls and I cringe in his arms. He realizes that he has scared me and gently squeezes me tighter to him, planting a warm kiss on my temple as he does.

"I just, he was just here" I open my eyes and look around only to find Annie blocking my line of vision with her sweet face.

"Kat" she squeals hugging me. My sleeve gets pulled up in the process and her face gets a pale white.

She freezes suddenly and starts to shake while covering her eyes and whispering no over and over.

It really is quite a sight. She is curled up in a ball on the road, rocking back and forth like there's no tomorrow.

"Annie" Finnick rushes to her side. He falls to his knees and places his hands over hers, gently removing them.

He gets her to look at him and gently coaxes her out of whatever trance she was just in. I stare with wide eyes as they interact, wondering if this is what Cato and I look like when he calms me down. Usually we don't have an audience though.

"Katniss look at me" Cato gently whispers and I remove my eyes from Annie and Finnick to meet his big blue orbs.

"How does is feel?" I murmur to him, letting myself pretend to be interested in a loose piece of hair from my braid.

"What?" he questions, his voice soothing the pain in mine.

"To know the person you care about is mad" I respond taking interest in the gravel beneath us as he takes my hands from my hair.

"Well, for starters, you aren't mad. Two, it's hard to know that you are in pain and I can't seem to help it. I understand that it hurts to look anyone else in the eyes. I understand how hard it is to know that you've done terrible things. I understand that when you lose someone so close to you, the agony can take over. You can't let that happen to you, ever again. You understand?" his voice is stern as he takes my hand and stands, dragging me to my feet.

"Where are we going?" I groan dragging my feet across the hard street underneath.

"it's a surprise" he smiles turning back to me with a grin plastered on his silly face.

"I don't like surprises" I joke taking his arm as he escorts me to wherever we are going.

"I do" is his cocky response.

We walk for what seems like ages but I'm sure it's only been a good five minutes. The rest of the hike into the wooded area of the forest is in silence, and I think we are both trying to take the beauty in.

We stop and he pulls a box out of his pocket.

"Cato" I choke out "What is that".

"My promise to you" he whispers pulling the tiny promise ring out of the box.

It's thin, with two interlocked hearts and diamonds studding around them. I know it must have cost him a fortune.

"What are you promising me?" I whisper taking in the majestic perfectness of the ring.

"I promise to protect you, and stand with you. I promise to be by your side every step of the way. I promise to be there when it is rough, and to never stop being yours. I promise to always love you, as long as I live, forever" he slips the ring onto my finger.

That does it, I'm a goner. Cato, you are my missing piece, my one true love.

**REVIEW, all of you, or I will not update as often as I have been!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, WOW! Keep reviewing just like last time, I got great feedback and I want to say thank you for all the reviews.**

**So, no they are not engaged but he basically has promised her that when they get older he will propose. That is what a promise ring does!**

**Also, thank you all for your reviews that are so heartfelt. I know I haven't taken enough time to thank all of you, but I will say this: the way you all have been so sweet with telling me about your stories, or how things like the Katniss of this story is doing has affected your life, means so much. I can never thank you enough and I am here for all of you if anyone needs to ever talk.**

Go back and read the author's note.

"Kat, whatcha thinking?" Cato whispers wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. His head rests gently on the top of my own.

Ever since the night, two months ago from yesterday actually, he has been hyperactive with keeping me happy. He keeps me distracted enough with trips to the country and picnics at his uncle's farm. Eventually he keeps me plenty distracted with his lips. Every second of every day he watches me just to make sure I don't sneak off again.

Marvel hasn't shown since the night, but every Friday I go back to the bridge and look out at the water hoping he will show up. So far he hasn't, he's probably just afraid of Cato.

I look down at my arm, it's free of the bruises restricting it; but my knuckles will never fully heal. The torn skin was too deep for them not to look like a mottled mess.

"Hey, stop looking at them" Cato whispers gently. He places his big hands over my own covering the patchwork quilt of skin.

"But I want to look at the ring" I pout and his smile grows faster than a wildfire in the summertime.

"You like it?" he is still smiling like an idiot as I push myself away from the window and his arms back to the bed.

"It's really beautiful Cato" I lean of from where I lay to plant a soft kiss on his lips, distracting him from covering my hands so I can really see the ring.

"I was thinking, and I know this place has so many bad memories for you" his voice gets serious in a matter of seconds as he pulls me up to sit next to him.

I peek out down the hall halfway expecting to see Prim, but no one is there. Prim is gone and it may finally be time to move on.

"I have my apartment, it may not be anything like you're used to, my family is a little crazy when it comes to decorating outside a budget" he looks down and I know what he is insinuating. It may be different for the poor girl to live in a lavishly beautiful apartment.

I look up at him to give him my honest to God opinion on the matter when he continues speaking.

"I promised I would protect you, and love you forever. I just don't think we can start on that until we get you a fresh start. A place where you don't have to look at Prim's rom every time you go to your own. It will be good for both of us" he kisses me softly on the top of my head before pulling me into his lap where I rest between his legs, trying not to make my blush so obvious.

He notices like always and pushes the hair out of my face.

"You're beautiful when you blush" he whispers in my ear which only proves to make my cheeks an even deeper red, a goal I'm sure he wanted to accomplish with his comment.

"Shut up" I groan and push him away trying to get up, but his iron grip just seems to tighten around me.

He pulls me back until I am pressed tightly to him. I turn my head back as far as I can just in time to meet my lips with his.

Our kiss deepens with passion and my senses are on overdrive. Every soft brush of his hands against the delicate skin of my arms, or the soft fabric of my shirt, sends sparks through me.

When he finally pulls away, turning me around to face him, I groan softly. He smiles at my distress and holds me closer to him. His abs press into my stomach and I can feel every contour in his solid muscle. Years of football are what I have to thank for that.

"You know what's coming up right" he smirks and I know whatever it is, I'm not going to like it.

"No" I sigh trying not to give him any satisfaction.

"Prom" he whispers in my ear and I make sure to grumble in protest.

"Is that the way you chose to ask me?" I make sure to look bored as I say it.

"No, just letting you know it was coming up" he smiles again pulling me back until I lay next to him on the bed "we should sleep, I don't want you to be tired for your first day back at school".

I look to the side of the bed, trying not to let the pain become evident to him.

"Hey, it'll be fine. I'll be right by your side the whole time" he smiles "I got my classes changed so I can be with you. I think An did too. She wants you to know how sorry she is for the time on the bridge" he turns out the light but I'm not done talking.

"What happened then?" I ask quietly.

"She knew Marvel had been there. When Marvel about shot her, she went into a shell. That's when Finnick really grew to love her. He wanted to protect her from everything then, it's crazy really. But whenever Annie has he spells, Finnick is the only one, other than sedation drugs, that can calm her down. The one you got to see was a rather calm one. Normally she thrashes and screams more" his voice trails off into a soft snore and I smile knowing I won't be able to sleep for a while.

I cover him in the covers, pushing my pillow closer to him so it feels like me, and then climb out of the warm bed.

The phone starts to ring just as I do and I rush to get it quickly.

"Hello" my voice rings into the phone.

"Katniss?" a male voice whispers and I recognize it immediately as the breath catches in my throat.

"Gale" I whisper rubbing my head with my hand.

"I need to see you" his voice cracks a bit and I can feel how much being in the jail has broken him down.

"You can see me in court" I respond coolly before slamming the phone down on the receiver.

I run out the door and it seems to be only a matter of seconds before I am leaning over the railing of the bridge crying my eyes out.

I crumple to the ground like a doll, clutching my fist with my hands begging myself not to do anything I will regret.

I curl up, rocking back and forth, "don't you dare" I command myself over and over.

"Katniss" Marvel's voice rings out across the bridge.

"Marvel" I stand, rushing to give him a hug, but someone restrains me around my waist. I look up quick enough to see the crazed look in Cato's eye.

**Oh snap, what's Cato going to do?**

**That is your question, so answer it in the review!**


	19. Chapter 18

HMMMM…. I needed a tad bit of action! Sorry guys!

PLEASE 200! Also check out my story Together We Stand! Leave a review! Here too!

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I'm flying backwards, behind Cato as he storms at Marvel pushing him up against a thick pole at the end of the bridge.

I land hard on my wrist and I can hear the painful crack as it shoots pain through my wrist. Despite the pain that electrocutes me with every painful push, I manage to stand to my feet. Every step seems to bring on the pain on the right side where I landed, so I'm sure tomorrow I will be a mess of bruises. Just in time for school too.

"Cato stops it" I scream at him, but he can't hear me, he's too busy threatening Marvel into talking. So far Marvel seems to be holding his own pretty well. That is until Cato brings up Ty.

I can tell by the way Cato's body shakes that he is about to beat the living Jesus out of Marvel.

"So, you take my brother, my voice, make my life a living hell, and you come to my girl and try to play savior. Just because you think visiting her on a bridge pretending to care, makes it ok to talk to her, doesn't mean I don't have a different idea of what's happening. You've taken enough from me Marvel, and this is the one thing I love more than Ty, more than anything that has ever walked this planet. I love this girl and you're trying to take her too" Cato's scream breaks into a small sob as he whispers to last few sentences.

I freeze in my tracks. Cato not only protected me, but he admitted he loved me, in front of someone else. He's changed a lot since I've met him, and I can't say I mind.

"Let him go Cato" I command again, hanging onto him with my one good arm. Marvel tries to get up in the struggle but only manages to elbow me in the face. I don't notice it until I feel a small trickle of something warm run down from the corner of my mouth.

That is the last straw for Cato; his fist connects with Marvels face.

I find my real strength and back away.

"Stop it Cato, you can do that all you want, but I'm not going to stick around and watch it. I know how desperately you want to do that. I dream of killing Gale for what he did every night, but if it meant hurting someone I love, someone like you, I would never actually do it. I'm going to walk away, you can follow me or not. It's me or justice, and you have to choose.

I pivot on my foot and before I know it, despite my bruises, I am running, wiping away tears as I do. They keep falling and I can't find a way to stop them. It only makes it worse when I can't hear his footsteps behind me anymore. I remember the spare set of keys I have in the pocket of my jacket and pull them out, I'm ready to drive, but of course my mind longs for something more.

"That's Mr. Abernathy" a deep voice says from behind me. "Mind if I sit here?" the boy asks.

I barely look up and just nod to him.

_"Oh and he's not sleeping, he's drunk" the boy laughs again pulling out the chair. That's when I look up at his smiling face._

_He's big is the first thing that pops into my mind. His biceps are as big as my thighs. He notices me staring and smiles a little showing off perfect white teeth. I look deep into his eyes and immediately get trapped in them. They seem to soften as I stare into them and for the first time since Gale I'm not scared to be this close to a guy. There's something about him that is different something special._

_"I'm Cato" he whispers to me as Mr. Abernathy stands and staggers to a DVD box to play a video on WW2 yelling at us to quiet down because he has a headache._

_"Katniss" I whisper back smiling easily for the first time in ages._

_"First day?" he responds returning my winning grin._

_"How'd you ever guess" I joke in a slightly sarcastic tone._

_"Never seen you around before, I just figured if you had gone here, I would have noticed you before now"_

_I blush and fiddle with the end of my braid hiding my face so he can't seem my rosy cheeks._

I can still see the smile he gave me the first time he saw me, I hit my hands up against the steering wheel as more tears come. Of course, how could I not have seen this coming, I wasn't what he wants most, I'm just another piece left wondering how many pieces there were before me.

_"There are moments in life" he starts "that take your voice away. That moment when I saw Marvel pull out the gun I knew it would never be the same. Ty kept me sane. He wasn't as strong as me, couldn't go on runs with me, or even play sports for that matter. But he was smart. He knew all the right words to calm me down when I got all worked up." He looks at me "Kat I have to tell you, I'm not who you think I am. I'm not good. I'm a monster that couldn't even save his own brother. I've beaten up kids until they are on the brink of unconsciousness, maybe death, I don't know. I just never stopped to think about the consequences. Ty never knew how much I loved him. I never even got the chance to tell him. His own best friend shot him. That's when I knew I needed to clean up my act. I stopped drinking and partying. It wasn't worth it. I stopped beating up the weak kids, kids like Ty. I became the big brother Ty never had. I owe it to him and now he will never know" Cato turns away from me obviously trying to hid the steady trickle of tears running down his face._

_I look to him and take his face into my cupped hands forcing him to look at me practically against his will. "Cato, look at me?" I whisper gently._

_"What Katniss? So you can tell me what a monster I am? My family already kicked me out. They send me an envelope of money every week so that I can have the luxuries they have, but they don't have to see me. Do you want to know why Katniss?" his voice rises as he speaks "because I am a disgrace." He whispers finally after a long pause._

I should have listened to him he tried to warn me. How stupid could I have possibly been? Thunder booms outside as I stare down to the promise ring, the occasional bolts of lightning lighting up the small diamonds.

The rain assaults the truck as I try to turn it on, but my hands are too shaky and I fumble putting the key into the wheel.

There is a knock outside on the glass of the window and I open the door slowly, unable to open the window without the car started.

Outside, in the pouring rain, soaking wet (if that wasn't obvious enough) stands Cato.

"I chose you" he yells pulling me out of the truck by my good arm.

Our lips meet, crashing against each other for dominance, which I eventually give him.

As we pull apart, I realize he has just fulfilled a lifelong dream for me. Kissing someone in a storm. My stomach does a flip as he picks me up and opens the back of his truck, laying me across the seats and then jumping into the front.

As we drive he yells above the noise of the rain that he is just going to go to his uncle's farm and we can stay there for the night. Cato doesn't want to drive me far in this storm, and frankly I agree.

Before I know it, I am wrapped up in a Native American looking blanket, sipping some weird tea. Cato pretty much dropped me at the door and left mumbling something about finding himself.

"The boys going to visit Ty if you were wondering" Cato's uncle grunts. I'm getting the feeling that it isn't really his uncle considering this man could probably be full Native American.

"Would he want me there?" I whisper knowing the answer won't be good.

"He woulda brought ya if he wanted you there daughter" he smiles gently at me "he'll be back soon; the boy always comes back before the rooster crows".

I watch the door until I can't anymore; then, I fall into a horribly nightmared sleep.

**I need more action, ideas are welcome. ALSO if you like Finnick-Katniss check out my story Together We Stand and leave a review of how much you liked or didn't like it.**

**200!**


	20. Chapter 19

I WANT AT LEAST HALF THE PEOPLE WHO READ THIS TO TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKYOU. That is all.

"Katniss, wake up sweetie, it was just a nightmare" I cling to the arms that hold me with my good hand.

I can tell the rain has stopped, but the way the window is still darkened tells me I couldn't have been asleep for long.

"It was horrible Cato, why weren't you there earlier?" I pout, but he kisses it away. I can't hold onto my whiny attitude for long, because as he pulls away from me I can't help but let a grin spread over my face.

"I'm sorry Kat, but you need to come with me" his mysterious smile sends chills through my body and I tremble slightly in excitement.

'Where are we going?" I whine like a little child as he drags me across his uncle's lawn in only one of his t-shirts that hangs over my butt. "You know I'm only wearing your shirt right?" I try and he turns to face me.

"I was aware of that, yes, I would be walking behind you but I'm the only one that knows where we're going" he smirks and flinches as I clock him lightly in the arm for being perverted.

"Give me a hint" I beg again biting my lip and pressing my body tightly to his seductively.

"I'm just going to have to put you in a paper sack, that way I can't see you" he jokes.

The throbbing of my arm is temporarily muted by the buzzing of my emotions as he leads me into the woods. Somewhere in the distance a small yellowish glow is being emitted through the trees.

My attention is directed away from Cato and back to the woods as we carefully pick our way closer and closer to the light. As we get closer he pulls a box out from behind his back. I pretend not to notice and keep walking, intrigued by the lights.

When we finally get close enough to make out what the lights are, Cato quickly turns me around and shows me the box slipping a small flowered corsage onto my small wrist.

"I hope it matches" he whispers. I cover my mouth to keep the small sound, gurgling at the back of my throat, from coming out.

"With what?" I gasp examining the beautiful intricate flowers.

"Your dress" he turns me around slowly and tears well up in my eyes as I read the letters in front of me.

P-R-O-M

Small Christmas lights are woven into branches, bent and broken to form the perfect letters with more of the beautiful flowers strung in.

"You did this all for me" I whisper turning into his chest and hugging him like there's no tomorrow.

"Of course, I would do anything for you" he assures me putting extra emphasis on anything to get his point across.

My heart swells as I look at the letters.

"Do I have to wear a dress?" I groan jokingly, looking up to meet his steady gaze.

"Is that a yes?" he smiles, and as I nod he twirls me through the air.

"On one condition" I order and he stops with a frown on his face.

"And what does that happen to be princess?" he mocks me while trying not to let the smile poke through his serious face.

"I don't dance" his face falls for real when I murmur this quietly.

"Oh come on Katniss" he groans putting his arms around my waist. "Look how about we dance right now, and if you don't like it then we don't have to dance at all at Prom" he flicks a switch and some slow dance music starts to play.

"You had this all planned out didn't you?" I raise my eyebrows at him laughing gently as he rocks me back and forth swaying to the music.

I lose myself in the dance, thinking about how crazy the whole situation I'm in truly is. This year has been a blur, April already. I've managed to keep my grades despite the terrible events that have lead up to this prom.

My high school years have gone by so quickly. It seems like just yesterday I was taking Prim to her first day of middle school, that was two years ago. She was my little duck. I miss the way she used to smile at me when I tucked her in at night, and the way her uniform shirt always managed to get un-tucked in the back. I smile at the vague memories.

Somehow I manage to blur out the rest of the dance and before I know it, we are back into the warmth of his uncle's small cabin.

I fall asleep with the same idiotic smile on my face, but even the smile can't stop the nightmares, and flashbacks that come when I dream.

"_Where's my dinner bitch?" Gale's voice rings out through the house. He forced Prim and I to move in with him after my mother left. He claims that it's for our safety, but I know better. I know he really just wants to make my life miserable._

_He storms into my small bedroom under the stairs with a rage of fury and I am thrown up against the wall._

"_I told you I wasn't feeling well" I wail letting a tear slip from my eyes. I don't mind yelling; luckily Hazelle chose this night to take the younger ones out._

"_Shut up, you should have made me dinner" he hisses shoving me harder "its bad enough that have to support my own family. I give you a place to stay and you can't even manage to do the easiest of things. It's not like you have to take care of a whole lot around here" I can hear the venom as it drips off of his every word._

"_Please, I can order you a pizza" I plead struggling to free myself from his iron grip, it only tightens and I can feel the warm tears as they trickle down my face._

_In an instant, he is on top of me; his first blow is a shock and only makes me cry harder. He gives me another sharp jab and my fighter instincts take over and I punch him back, square in the jaw. _

_That breaks loose a fit of fury and he beats me until I can barely move and then leaves me twitching in the small room, locking me in._

_The day blurs into the next and I lay unmoving with no food or light for a long time. When the door finally does open, Gale stands in the doorway and picks me up gently. I shiver away from his touch and he smirks at my reaction before pulling me up and carrying me through the house to the bathroom where a bath has already been drawn._

_He rips off my night dress without looking and quickly drops me in telling me to wash myself up and come make him dinner after I'm done. I comply and take possibly the world's quickest bath trying to touch any of the black bruises cascading over my body._

_I make him dinner, and as I do I decide that I will never break a rule again, I deserved those punches, he was just doing what's right, and I was to blame._

I wake up with a wet face as tears pour down my cheeks. I see a letter sticking out of Cato's coat pocket and I easily recognize it as one of Peeta's notes.

As I open the letter I feel comforted by the sense of safety I get when I think of Peeta. The rays of sunshine outside the window serve as my source of light as I open the letter with a small sigh.

_Hey Kitty Kat,_

_Well, so far I haven't died yet, that's good right? _

_This is my second letter; I'm sitting next to you right now. You're asleep as usual. De'Antrell must really be killing you with the boxing eh? We are in class, but don't worry I wrote down the homework for you._

_In this letter, I have included the recipe to my cheese buns; you know the ones you liked so much. I hope you make them sometime. When you eat them, think of me. Only think the happy thoughts though, the sad ones aren't worth thinking Katniss._

_I remember when I found you the first time after Gale dropped you. I don't think I have ever seen so many bruises on a person before. Right then, I wanted to kill him for what he did to you, or I guess what he was doing. You didn't get all of those bruises from one night._

_I'm sure De'Antrell tried to stop it, but you are just so stubborn Katniss. You were scared and stubborn, but it's all ok now. You're safe, and you always will be. Never be afraid of him, he isn't worth another one of your tears, you know that right?_

_The bell just rang, until next time._

_Peeta Mellark._

_P.S. I love you_

_P.P.S. If you ruin my cheese buns my ghost will haunt you forever._

I smile and pull out the neatly written recipe from the envelope. Peeta was always so right. He always knew the exact emotion I was feeling, and the exact words to make me feel better.

"Well look at you smi-" Cato stops mid-sentence and his face contorts into a face of rage and anger. I retreat into a corner of the room and close my eyes praying the unspeakable won't happen. Instead of a blow I feel a warm hand gently examining my arm, and then my torso, and then my leg.

As Cato leads me to a mirror he clenches his first, and then I see what, my whole right side is a mess of scrapes and bruises from where I fell.

"What did I do to you" he yelps looking up and down my body.

"Its fine Cato, I can barely feel it" I whisper placing my hand over a bruise on my thigh gently.

"No its not, I hurt you" his voice cracks as he examines me closer. He mutters to himself, mostly cursing at himself.

I can't seem to find a better way to silence him, so I press my mouth against his. It works well enough until I hear a stifled giggle from behind me.

"Will you two just get a room already?" Finnick groans as Annie covers her eyes giggling like a small child.

"I do believe we have one" Cato banters back, leading me to the small bed to kiss me some more.

"We can always just leave you here" Finnick's tone turns serious and Cato pushes me up quickly giving me an apologetic look before throwing me a pair of shorts and his sweatshirt to wear over a loose tank top.

"Where are we going?" I ask as I throw them on and Annie covers Finnick's eyes.

"School, it's the senior day. We have a big picnic and the parents come. They also give away the senior awards. Annie and I have cutest couple guaranteed" Finnick explains grinning cockily.

"We'll see about that" Cato jokes with the same grin as he pulls me in for another kiss.

I look at the three people in front of me and think of Peeta, he would have loved sweet Annie. I push the thoughts out of my head and return to the group smiling.

**So this was more of a filler, but definitely drama in the next chapter. Someone is coming back. Let's see if you can guess who. Also, Marvel will fully get to explain himself in the next two chapters.**

**Can we just get over two hundred?**

**Also, check out together we stand! It would make my day!**


	21. Chapter 20

**I just want to tell you how amazing and special every one of you is! Thank you for your support. If fifteen of you review I will drop everything I am doing and upload the new chapter! But we have to get 15!**

**I also wanted to say that every one of your reviews means so much to me and I treasure every one!**

**I don't own the Hunger Games!**

"Hey Annie, wanna turn on the car already? It's hot back here" Cato complains as Annie slowly pulls the keys, she's been looking for these keys for a good five minutes now, and turns on the car.

"I'm sorry did you want me to leave?" Finnick coos from the front of the car. Annie gives his arm a disapproving slap, but he gives her a pout and she leans over to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Will you just drive?" I laugh and she blushes before averting her eyes to the road as we make our way towards the school.

I look out the windows, what is everyone going to think, I mean I was barely there at all. What are they going to think when they see my limp arm, or the mottled skin of my knuckles, or the bruises that lace my right side like a curtain?

Cato senses my hesitation and fear and puts a comforting arm around my shoulder. His other hand finds its way to the ring on my finger.

"Together?" he whispers touching it.

"Always" I respond reaching a hand up to the smooth creamy skin of his face.

I love this boy; nothing can take him from me, ever. Gale is gone, I have nothing to worry about, I can live forever with him holding me tight in his arms.

"Annie, come on at least drive the speed limit" Finnick grumbles throwing his hands up in the air as another car passes us. His outcry breaks me from my thoughts and I look at the time. Much more driving like this and we will be late.

"Finnick, I am going the speed limit, you do realize the faster I go, the more likely a police officer is to shoot me right" I cock my head at her response, police officers don't just shoot for no reason.

"Annie, what did I tell you about this" he gently asks, turning so he can face her.

"You will protect me from the guns" she whispers under her breath.

"No, I said I would protect you from everything" he gives her a soft smile before taking the hand that isn't on the steering wheel into his own.

We drive silently into the school parking lot. No one wants to break the peace we have just created.

"So what happens now?" I ask slowly staring out into the crowd of chairs.

"Well, we all go sit and our parents get called up along with us to be congratulated on our outstanding year. Then the awards are given out. After that we get good ole barbeque" Cato tries to put a southern drawl into his deep voice. The only good reaction is Annie's. She smiles sweetly and then asks in a saucy southern accent if he will take her for a ride on his tractor.

Finnick pulls her away and spoils the fun as she tries to put her hand on his big chest.

Finnick leads her to her seat; somehow they managed to get assigned seats right next to each other.

"Shall we?" Cato smirks and I gladly take his arm as he leads me to our seats, front row.

I watch as the principle comes onto the stage and everyone's voice gets real quiet.

"Well, what an amazing year this has been. I would like to start off by saying congratulations graduating class of 2012!" there are hoots and hollers from a few of the students as she continues to speak over the commotion "There have been ups, and downs. Low points, high points. Triumphs, and losses. Few have fallen, but the rest remain strong. We have chosen to stick together through everything. You may just be another senior class, but this time when I say you are a family, I mean that you are a family. This group of young people never ceases to amaze me, and as parents I'm sure most of you are equally amazed. Now, going by the seating order, front to back, I would like the parents to come and talk one by one, make it short and sweet please, about their amazing child and what they mean to you." She smiles before telling the first parent they can come onstage.

I can feel the lump in my throat as the row of people left before the stage is empty with the call of my name.

"I'll go up and talk about you" Cato offers rubbing my hand with his big thumb.

"It's fine, really" I whisper back looking into his big blue orbs that he calls eyes. I could just get lost in them forever.

"Are you sure?" he whispers looking back to the stage where his mother is standing alone with a small smile on her lips as she looks down at the son she lost so many years ago.

"Cato" she whispers breathily into the mic, a single tear dripping down her face "He would be so proud of you. I'm so proud of you son. Your father is going to take some time, but you have me and the beautiful girl next to you on your team. We love you Cato, and Ty forgives you Cato" as she speaks her last words, a big gust of wind sweeps through the crowd.

Cato smiles in amazement and then I remember the exact words I spoke to him the day he told me of Ty.

_"You know what my father used to say, he used to say that when a loved one dies you can pass messages to them through the wind._

Ty is giving Cato his final forgiveness. I swear the light I see in the smile Cato gives next could lighten the whole world if he tried.

I'm next, my heartbeat quickens as I look to the stage, to my surprise, a group of people walk onto the stage. I fight to hold back my tears as Haymitch, Effie, Jo, and De'Antrell stand in a tight formation staring out at the crowd. They are all fighters and Effie seems to be the only comfortable one. To my surprise De'Antrell is the first to step forward.

The audience is taken back by his sheer size as he looks down at all of us in the crowd.

"I've known this little Katniss since she was just a tiny thing about yay high" he bends over to show everyone about two feet off the ground. "She was never a very big thing, but she always had a fire burning in her. No I'm not her father, none of the people up here are actually related to her, but really we are all she has. I am so proud to say that I have a daughter, so to say, who has completed her high school years" then he does something I never thought I would see him do, he starts to bawl like a little baby.

"That girl knows how to kick ass, watch out, Katniss is about to be free" is all Johanna manages to say before she's choked up too.

Effie clears her throat and steps forward "Well, I've barely know her for long, but she really has grown on me, the both of them have. They've taught me so many things like how important my job is affecting children's lives every day. I'm so grateful I had the opportunity to meet Katniss, and I will stay close wherever she may go.

Haymitch looks at me and back into the crowd "This one's a fighter, saw it the first time she stepped into the gym. Didn't even give me a choice of whether I wanted to train her or not. She just told me I was going to, and I did. It was the best decision of my miserable life. She's changed me and I can't be more thankful, were rambling a bit aren't we? Anyways, I am glad I got to be the mentor she needed this year and all of us will always be right here for you" he smiles as they make their way off the stage and I find tears in my eyes.

Despite the hundreds of people around up, Cato pulls me into his lap and gently rubs my back with long strokes until he knows I have completely spaced off.

He nudges me to alertness when the awards start.

Some Shimmer or Glitter, or Glimmer girl gets class cutie, and Finnick was right, Annie and him did win cutest couple although after seeing Cato and I today, I'm sure a few minds were changed. Cato even wins something for his football achievements in the past four years.

"Finally, we have out last award. This award was made just this year in honor of one special student who has shown great dedication through hardships. This person has had a rough year. She has lost almost everything, but she has made the most of it. Sure, she had times where nothing went right, even bad decisions, but she has stuck through. When I said the family spiel earlier, I meant it. When a family almost loses a loved member, or tragedy strikes one member, it will not go unnoticed. That is why, this year the Primrose award goes to none other than Katniss Everdeen" The administrator smiles, motioning me to join her on stage.

"Thank you" I whisper looking at the trophy made of silver Primroses and bouquet of actual Primroses.

"Katniss Everdeen Everyone" the principle holds up my bad arm and I hold back a yelp. No one but Cato notices.

As I walk off the stage a familiar minivan catches my eye from the parking lot. From where I am I can barely make out a blonde woman making her way towards the picnic.

I don't realize everyone has left until Cato gives my shoulder a small pat.

"Go get food, get me some, I'll be there in a minute" I smile trying to keep my emotions in check.

As the woman approaches I can feel the knot in my stomach.

"Katniss" she whispers when she is close enough to touch.

"Mom"

**CLIFFY, no reviews, no stories! But you all are great at reviewing so no need to fear!**

**I love you all; can we make it to two twenty?**


	22. Chapter 21

**So long AN, read it…**

**I love this chapter, I cried a lot, and this is the second chapter to really get me sad.**

**Thanks to the challenge winners, I will be in contact soon:**

**FlameofaWing, ****the-misguided-youth****, ****Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan****, ****evilneevil**

**Also, a great big thank you to all of my reviewers who make my day so much better, I love you all to death! I wish I could thank all of you, and maybe a I will start doing that.**

**235 for an update!**

**DedicatedWallflower**

"Mom" my fighter instincts take over and my fists curl into small balls on the sides of my legs.

"Katniss" she whispers again still staring at me as my brain ticks off all the reasons I shouldn't take a nice clean jab, and maybe even a cross, to her face.

"Hey Kat, I got us some-" Cato trails off in the middle of his sentence as his eyes burn daggers through my mother.

I can remember another boy that hated my mother, although he would have never shown it. He would have tried his best to forgive her, only that boy is gone, forever.

My past comes crashing down around me faster than I can cope with. Tears just start pouring from my eyes and I collapse into Cato. He catches me on my fall down and gently holds me in his arms.

"How can you do this to her, after all she's been through, after all that she has had to deal with on her own? How can you stand here in front of her and act like nothing is wrong" Cato spits through gritted teeth at my mother.

I can see her retreating back into herself just like she always had, the coward.

"Katniss, please, hear me out" she begs looking into my eyes, but I won't have it.

She left me to deal with everything on my own. She left us to die, and all she can say is my name.

I remember that day like it was yesterday.

"_Mom, please look at me" I cry pulling her chin up gently. She simply averts her eyes. _

_She is standing suddenly, running out of the house. I yell for her but she doesn't respond. She's done this before, where she runs off for days, even weeks but she always comes home. I can tell this time is different. Something in her has finally snapped._

"_Katniss" I hear a small terrified whisper come from the doorway of the adjoining bedroom._

"_Prim go back to bed" I whisper wiping away my tears. I have to be strong, for Prim._

"_She's not coming back this time is she Katniss" Prim whispers running to me with tears streaming down her porcelain face._

"_I don't think so Prim, I don't think so" I respond hugging her tight to me._

_We fall asleep in the hallway, and the moment I wake up, I call Gale._

"_Hey Catnip" he whispers sleepily into the phone._

"_She's gone again Gale, I don't think she's coming back this time" I whisper between gasping sobs into the phone._

"_I'll be right over" he responds and I can hear him shuffling around on the other end before he puts the phone back up to his ear "you stay right where you are. I'll hurry, I promise" his voice sounds loud and clear through the telephone as I lay there on the floor next to Prim bawling._

_Sure enough barely four minutes late, I hear Gale's footsteps outside the door. He lets himself in with the spare key I gave him after one of my mother's boyfriends got a little too drunk and tried to make a move on me. I called Gale and he ran over in record time. The guy left with a swollen eye, and a few less teeth than he had when he came over._

"_Katniss" Gale bends over next to me and pulls me into his arms protectively as I bury my head in his chest._

"_She's gone" I manage to blurt out before another violent sob wracks my body._

"_Shh, I know sweetie, I know" he whispers planting a gentle kiss onto my forehead._

_He holds me all day long, and when Prim wakes up, he holds both of us, tucked in the safety of his arms._

I gasp remembering that horrifying day.

It was when Gale and I still were friends, we could talk about anything. Granted, he was overprotective, but he had the same passion, and fire that I had. I wish I would have realized sooner that fire plus fire just makes a bigger fire.

"Do you see what you've done to her?" Cato hisses as he holds onto my trembling body.

_Get up Katniss_

"Peeta" I whisper still trembling.

_Don't let her see how much she hurt you; I know her leaving did good things for you. It opened new doors Katniss_

"Stay away from me" I hiss pulling myself out of Cato's arms.

_There's that fire I know_

"I just want you to come home" she pleads tugging on my arm.

"I already have a home" I pull back, trying to free my arm from her steel grip.

People are watching us by now. Our fight that was once a two person blowout has become a mass fight with the hundreds of people's eyes glued to us like a thorn on a mangy old cat.

"Fine, do you want me to call the police" she hisses and darkness clouds her eyes. I have never seen my mother angry before, and to be frank, it terrifies me.

"Uh, that won't be necessary. I'm detective Enobaria, with the PCPD, Panem City Police Department, and you Mrs. Everdeen, are under arrest for child abuse and neglect" she pulls out her handcuffs as I stare blankly at my mother. I wonder if she even knows Prim is dead.

"Mom" I call out as Enobaria starts to read her, her rights.

"Yes Katniss" she responds coldly as she struggles against Enobaria's firm grip.

"Prim's dead" I whisper in the same cold tone before turning on my heels and walking away with Cato right behind me as I walk towards his truck.

"Where do you think you're going beautiful?" he calls out when I reach his truck and hop into the cab.

"You left your door unlocked" I huff, still fuming with my encounter with my mother.

"Eh, police are here, no one will steal anything from me if they know any better" he smirks flexing his biceps. "But you didn't answer my question. You can't let her ruin your day. This is a happy day. Just let life go, for one day and come be happy for one day. For one day, care about yourself more than everyone else. Please, you deserve one day" he pleads with me, taking my face in his big hands to wipe away any traces of tears left staining my cheeks.

And that is exactly what I do, I have one day where I laugh with my new friends. I give myself a day that I just relax in. I even meet a few other people that I never thought I would like, but I end up liking them.

"Happy" Cato whispers as we walk to the truck from the bonfire hand in hand.

"More than you can imagine" I respond looking up at the stars, wondering what I ever did to deserve him.

**So this was just my cutesy little chapter. I did cry writing the part about her mother. Next chapter will be more about her past with Gale, and Prom dress shopping.**

**IF YOU TELL ME WHAT KIND OF DRESS SHE SHOULD WEAR YOU SHALL GET A MEAL, COOKED BY THE ONE AND ONLY CATO!**

**Let's make it to two thirty five my friends!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey hey hey, late chapter, but its long! YAY!**

**Review my friends, let's aim high to 247! I would love to hear your feedback; this chapter will be a shocker.**

**So I needed to thank **catnissxoforever **for a very kind review, I just can't find it anymore and I have been meaning to thank her-him for a while! Hope you are still reading!**

**I may be in search of a beta reader soon, so if anyone is up for that, on this or any of my many stories, **_**yes they are all still in progress**_**, tell me!**

**So let's do this yall!**

**Don't own THG,**

**DedicatedWallflower**

Im slowly drifting off to sleep as Cato drives us back to his apartment. It's our first night at his place.

As we drive, I think of all the fun Gale and I used to have together. Seeing my mother seemed to uncover all of the buried emotions I pushed away for so long. I thought I was in love, he loved me too, but that was before he met Madge. Things started going downhill then.

I can remember times when he would kiss me for no reason, take me out to dinner, show me off to the world. Those were our best times, then when Madge died, things changed. I became his personal punching bag; even makeup wasn't enough to cover the bruises on my face and body. I even tried to slit my wrists once, after a really bad beating, but life just held onto me no matter what I did.

"Don't think about him Kat, it isn't worth it" Cato whispers from the driver's seat.

His arm snakes backwards to where I lay comfortably over the whole row of seats in the back.

"I'm not" I lie tracing the almost faded scars on my wrists.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that right?" he sighs as he pulls into the parking lot.

"I am not" I huff as he pulls me out of the back, carrying me bridal style to the front steps of the apartment building.

I feel completely out of place here, there are gates, fancy marble floors. I'm about to tell him I want to go home when someone breaks my train of thought.

"Mrs. Everdeen?" I can hear Detective Enobaria yell out across the room from where she sits on a velvety sofa.

I raise my head as Cato quickly puts me back on my feet. He keeps his arms protectively around me.

"There's been a last minute opening and I really hate to tell you this with such short notice, but the court date has been moved up to tomorrow. I am so sorry that we didn't get the chance to prepare you more, but I know you will do great. If he pleads not guilty, the jury will see past it in no time. We have your medical records anyways. We have a one hundred percent chance of winning" she gives me a warm smile and pats my arm. "Oh, and you" she turns to Cato "make sure she gets good sleep" with that she turns away, walking out the gate and down the stairs.

"Oh god" I whisper collapsing into Cato as he picks me back up.

I bury my head into his solid chest and try not to cry. I wasn't ready for this, nor do I want this. Gale is going to get what he deserves, he murdered Prim, he tried to murder me, he will pay.

Im frozen in place as Cato takes me up to his apartment, and back to the bedroom.

He lays me down on the bed and slowly starts to remove my shoes, my socks, then my pants, grabbing a pair of basketball shorts from his dresser. He slips them on me without the slightest bit of hesitation. Then my shirt comes off and I can see him fighting with himself on the inside, he doesn't want to ruin anything. He quickly takes a shirt from another drawer and pulls it over my strapless bra before pushing up the back of the shirt to unclasp the bra, clearly respecting my boundaries.

"Go to sleep sweetie, when you open your eyes, everything will be fine" he whispers tucking me into the soft bed.

"Will you tell me a story?" I softly mumble, waiting to be rejected.

"What kind of story" he murmurs back, resting his head on the backboard.

"Anything" my voice is slightly muffled by the pillow my face is pressed tightly to.

"Ok, don't laugh if it's bad. One day, there was a boy. He was a bad kid, he always got into trouble, but he never managed to voice his opinions. He saw a girl on the first day of school, she wasn't like most girls, she didn't stop and stare, or even flirt for that matter. He knew he would have to change to win her over, so he made himself a promise on that very day. He promised himself that no matter what happened, he would find his voice for that special girl, and he did. The world tried to rip them apart, but they managed to stay together, never leaving each other's side. They grew closer, and eventually wanted to get married, and they did. They had five beautiful children, and they loved each other forever. They grew up from their silly past, but they never forgot the terrible things that put them there. After all, it's what brought them together" he finishes and opens his eyes to glance down at me.

"That's a nice story" I whisper rolling to face him.

"You think, because we're living it right now" he whispers looking at me with a small smile in his tired gaze.

"You want to spend the rest of your life with me?" I let a small smile creep onto my face.

"Yeah, that's kinda what this is for, you know that right?" he asks warily fingering the ring on my skinny finger.

"I know" I whisper.

We lay in silence for a while; I listen to the noise of the city around us. In the city, there is no rest. People are always moving, even if it is almost midnight.

"Cato" I whisper after a moment.

"Hm" he responds opening one eye to glance down at me.

"Why five?" I ask sleepily, and he suddenly becomes wide awake.

"Well, the first one has to be a little boy, that way if anything happens to me, he can take care of the family. Then the next a little girl" he pauses to take a breath, this topic is proving to be quite exciting for him.

"Why a little girl?" I interrupt his pause as he looks down at me.

"That way she is tough, and the older boy can beat up all the boys that come after her that dad doesn't know about" he smiles as if he is playing the whole thing out in his mind.

"The next one?" I question.

"Another girl, that way the older one can have a minion when she goes to war with the older brother, the next one has to be a boy though, that way the older brother has another boy to wrestle with incase the girls get tired of being shoved around" his smile brightens as he thinks of the kids more.

"The last child?" I smile knowing how happy I make him just by listening.

"A little girl, that way I can spoil her rotten"

"That's nice Cato" I murmur.

"Go to sleep" he whispers pulling the blankets tightly around me.

"Mmmk" I smile prepared to have terrible nightmares, they never come.

-Line Break-

"You'll do fine" Cato whispers straightening the front of the tiny dress that he is practically forcing me to wear to the court.

"What if they don't believe me" I whisper looking into his ice blue orbs.

"They will" he responds as my lawyer comes out a big set of double doors to shake my hand.

"My name is Cinna, I'm sorry this has happened to you, I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you win this case, although from the looks of it, you already have it won." He extends his hand to me and gives mine a firm shake.

"Katniss" I respond timidly.

"All you have to do is go up there and make the jury like you; it's all just a game really. If they believe you, then you win, but you have to be emotionally attached to this. Don't be afraid to use emotion." He smiles as I feel my stomach drop.

"I'm not very good at making people like me" I look at the ground as I confess this.

"Well, I like you" he leads Cato and me into a court room.

People are already crammed into the seats and I look to where Gale sits smirking at me with a dark glare. Cato places his arms around me and fixes the angle of the ring on my finger.

"Be brave" he whispers before taking a seat behind the gate that separates Cinna and me from the rest of the crowd.

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Paylor" everyone stands.

Time flies, witnesses are called, Haymitch tells his story, Jo avoids being arrested for beating up Gale. De'Antrell is called, but other than the abuse and bruises he saw, he isn't much help to the case. Gale of course has pleaded not guilty.

"Next to the stand, Miss Katniss Everdeen please" the court administrator calls out and I take a deep breath, allowing myself to calm down as he swears me in.

"So, can you explain what happened the night that you were, what was it, brutally thrown down two stories of fire escape stairs" Cinna asks stepping from behind the desk.

"I-I let Prim go to the Rue's house. And Cato was teaching me to cook. I heard the knock, I answered it, and I knew it was stupid, but what if it had been Prim. It wasn't, it was Gale. I was so scared" I stutter and Cinna gives me a reassuring look before I continue on "I can't remember much after that, but he threw me, and I hit the ground, people were screaming" I let a tear trickle down my cheek.

"Did he threaten you more after that?" Cinna asks slowly, looking me in the eyes.

"Yes, he kidnapped me, and he-he killed my baby sister" I let another tear fall.

"And the abuse you told me about before?" he questions and I pick up on it fast, he must have just assumed that I was abused.

"Yes, he hit me" I whisper.

"And why did he hit you?" Cinna asks.

"It was different every time, I didn't make his dinner, or I missed my family, or I cried. Sometimes, it was for no reason at all. Those were the worst" I choke out, barely managing to breathe.

"Thank you Katniss, I think that's enough" he smiles warily at me before taking a seat.

"Water?" Gale's lawyer gets up and offers me a glass which I graciously take.

"Thank you" I whisper softly looking down as I take a big sip.

"Is it true that Gale took you in when you're mother left?" he asks looking at me like I'm trash.

"Yes, but it wasn't like that" I respond "he forced me to"

"Oh yes, free house, and someone like you doesn't jump at the offer, that has to be a joke" he laughs and Cinna stands abruptly.

"Objection your honor, the counselor is clearly harassing the witness" Cinna yells and the judge gives a stern sustained.

Suddenly I can't breathe; I'm choking as splotches cloud my vision. The last thing I see is Gale's smirk as I fall to the ground.

**Spicing it up, I promise Prom will be in the next chapter, I couldn't write any more tonight!**

**So, what do you think happened? I'd love to hear it in the reviews!**

**Let's shoot for two forty seven?**

**ALSO CHECK OUT CHAPTER TWO OF TOGETHER WE STAND!**

**Oh and do me a favor, go read ****Love-The-Girl-With-The-Knives****'s story about Kato it would really make my day if you would!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, so longest chapter to date! Gotta be awesome right? Well, I'm not sure how I feel about it, but it is what it is… you all will hate me by the end of it though.**

**Also, I see this story ending in the near future, but if you all wish, I will make a story that goes with this one. It will be this story through the POV of Cato, everything in his eyes. Good idea, bad idea? Yu tell me!**

**So which story would you like me to update tonight, Together We Stand, or At First Sight? I really need to know! So tell me in your reviews!**

**Also, if we get fifteen reviews like by ten pm, I will update tonight!**

**So read and Review!**

**Don't own THG!**

**DedicatedWallflower**

Go back and read the authors note

"She's back" a triumphant voice declares as I take a raspy breath in through my mouth. Everything feels dry and cracked.

"Where is she" I hear a strained scream and I try to move an arm towards his voice, but I can't, my body is too weak.

"Cato" I resort to whispering as he pulls me off of the stretcher despite the disapproving mutters from the hospital workers and doctors.

"Oh my god, we are leaving, tonight, I can't have you stay here, you're clearly in danger, we are going far away where no one can find you" he rambles between deep gasps of the sickly sweet hospital air.

"Cato, breathe" I order, mustering up a small smile "I'm fine this is home; I want to stay right here. I'm not letting him scare me off that easily"

He tenses and his muscles tighten against me. He hates not being able to protect me; today must have been hell for him.

"You want to stay in the same place he is" he spits looking down at me with unbelieving eyes.

"I have you to protect me" I smile wider as his face melts upon my gaze. He would do anything for me, as long as it means I'm happy.

"You're crazy Kat" he laughs "completely insane" his hands travel to my waist as he pulls me closer to him, almost like he is never going to let go.

"Yeah, and you better like it that way" he touches his forehead to mine, just taking in the simple feel of each other.

"Katniss" Enobaria yells from the end of the long white hallway.

"I'm fine" I manage in a raspy voice.

She comes running wildly down the hall, her blonde hair flowing behind her. She looks so innocent like this. Of course, as soon as she reaches me, the innocence is completely shut off.

"He tried to poison you, but it sealed the deal. The judge just ruled him guilty right then and there. Congratulations Katniss, you never have to be afraid again" she smiles breathless from running.

I breathe in big gasps, willing the tears not to come, but they come anyways. Gale will never hurt me again. I'm safe now. It's over, everything is over. The only unfinished business that remains is that of my mother.

"My mother" I grab her arm as she turns to walk back to Brutus.

"She's in the county jail now, awaiting trial, but I don't know, with all the new laws out there that the city has put in place, it's hard to tell how long she will be put away." She shakes her head with disapproval "know this Katniss, she left you, she's getting what she deserves"

I think about this for a second, and I know it's true. My mother didn't even care when I told her Prim died. Prim loved her unconditionally; I never understood how she could. Prim was always a little too forgiving.

"Thank you, thank you for all that you have done" I give her a genuine smile, one that I normally reserve for Cato, but she deserves it.

"It's my job, no need to thank me" she smiles looking at the ground.

"What did you do to your monster?" I quietly let the question slip, stopping her from walking away for the second time.

"How did you know" she whispers, her body has gone completely rigid and a single shiver, like a ripple in the calm of a blue lake at the dawn rise, spreads through her body.

"This case meant something more to you than just another murder, and the card you left, how persistent you were. I kind of just made a wild guess" it's my turn to look at the ground.

"He tied me up; beat me so hard that I could barely move. When he went in for a kiss, I ripped is throat out, with my teeth" her jaw sets on edge as if it knows the story so very well.

"Is he dead?" I whisper looking her in the eyes with a crazy fearless look on my face.

"Yes" is all she whispers before she bolts back out the door, with Brutus hot on her trail. I wonder how long it will take for her to realize how hopelessly in love with her he is.

"It's over Cato" I whisper hugging him tighter, "it's over"

_Don't mind me; I just happen to be a line break_

"You're sure I have to wear a dress to this thing" I groan as Cato rolls his eyes, it's been four days since I was poisoned, and Cato still hasn't given up on Prom.

"Do you want to stick out like a sore thumb?" he laughs pulling me in for a hug.

"You know I could care less about that, right?" I growl trying to shove him away before he can seduce me into getting a stupid dress.

"I know, but you care about me right" he takes my chin into his cupped hands and gently forces me to look at him, so much for trying to avoid being seduced.

"Go away" I laugh pushing on his big shoulder as Annie rings the doorbell.

I turn the door knob slowly, preparing myself for the onslaught of Annie that I'm sure will happen as soon as I open the door.

"Katniss" she squeals pulling me in for a long hug.

"Hey Annie" I give a small laugh and mouth 'save me' over her shoulder to Cato. He just gives me his stupid smirk and goes into the living room.

"We have to find the perfect dresses" she smiles dragging me out to her jeep.

Thirty minutes later, we are pulling into the parking lot. Kill me now.

My last memory of shopping was with Madge, so you can understand why I hate it so much now. Madge dragged me everywhere; I got a whole new wardrobe, skirts, dresses, shirts, all the fixings.

"I like this store" Annie smiles looking with wide eyes at a big store that has to have hundreds of dresses in it.

My phone buzzes as Annie walks in and pulls the first dress she deems pretty enough off the rack.

**Hey having fun?**

I growl at the phone and shove it back into my pocket. Stupid Cato.

"Katniss, do you think Finn will like this dress?" she asks pulling out a puffy pink dress" the dress itself is enough to make me feel woozy.

"If you were flamingos" I laugh as she puts the dress back on the rack with a humph.

My phone vibrates again and I pull it out angrily ready to text back some of the very colorful vocabulary years of being around fighters has taught me. But he's calling me now; probably worried that something happened to me.

"Hello" I hiss into the phone, shaking my head no at Annie who has a flowery yellow dress in her arms.

"Oh cheer up" he laughs and I can hear pots and pans moving around.

"I hate you, you know that right?" I try to keep my angry tone, but with every second I stay on the phone with him, he melts my anger even more.

"Oh come on, you love me. Anyways, I know I owe you, so how about I make it up to you. I'll make and clean up dinner. I'll even watch a sappy romantic movie" Annie holds up another god awful dress and I raise my eyebrows before she gives me a defeated look and hangs it back up.

"No romantic movies, I want to watch something scary" I smile into the phone, knowing he can't see it, but whatever, it's the thought that counts right?

"Alright, don't be gone to long" he laughs as more pots move around in the background "And Katniss"

"Hmm?" I whisper back with a small silly grin plastered on my face.

"I love you" he hangs up quickly, leaving me to whisper it back to an empty line.

I look at all the dresses and can feel myself getting overwhelmed. How am I ever going to find a dress, being pretty usually isn't what I aim for. I'm just lucky enough to have a boyfriend who could care less about what I look like.

Annie already has about five dresses in her hand, each of them uniquely beautiful.

"Don't worry" she says as she senses my stress "Cato will think you're beautiful in whatever dress you pick out" she smiles touching my hand.

"Thanks Annie" I smile lightly at her as she pulls another beautiful dress off of the rack and adds it to her growing collection.

"Katniss" Annie gasps holding up a dark green dress, it reminds me of the forest I used to run in back at home as a part of training.

I think Annie Cresta just found my dream dress. It's a forest green that falls loosely down from the strapless top. It's perfect in every way.

"You have to try it" she pushes it towards me and I look at the price tag, I could never afford it, even in my wildest dreams.

"It's too much money" I smile warily, putting it back on the rack where it belongs.

"Katniss, at least try it on" she pleads pulling it back off the rack. I don't feel like fighting with her, so I hold the dress tightly against me and wish that fighting made better money.

We walk to the dressing rooms and she practically shoves me into the first room commanding me to put the dress on fast.

I pull it on, and fumble to reach the zipper. I get it almost all the way up before Annie barges in, already completely dressed in her beautiful dress.

Her dress is a light blue, almost like the ocean that she loves so much.

"Annie, your dress is stunning" I whisper smiling big when she does.

"Mine is? Have you looked in the mirror yet Kat?" she asks turning me around to face the wall of mirrors just outside my dressing room.

The girl I see isn't me; this girl is elegant, and beautiful. It can't be Katniss Everdeen staring back at me so intently.

"It really is great, but I can't afford it Annie" I try to hide a tear as it rolls down my cheek.

I've always been the poor girl that can never afford anything. I just never cared until now.

"Nonsense" Annie replies shutting the door loudly behind her as she goes and changes back into her normal clothes.

I stare at myself for a little bit longer before I slowly start to change too. After I'm done, I bid the dress farewell and hang it back up. So much for looking beautiful. It's getting late, and Annie sends me off to get her car as she pays for her dress.

I pull up close to the front of the store and hop into the passenger seat as she puts the dress in the back of the car. It must be a really poufy dress.

We drive in silence. Only the sound of her stereo softly playing music, that I'm sure is from the nineteen forties, makes any noise at all.

As we pull into the parking lot, she gets out and smiles madly.

"Don't forget your dress" she grins, pulling the green dress from the bag that her blue one is in.

"Annie Cresta, take that dress back" I scold as she lays it over my arms.

"Bye Katniss" she screams running back to the car before I make her take it back.

I shake my head and take the elevator up saying hello to the gatekeeper Darius as I do.

Knocking on our door, I shift the dress so it is out of view. Cato doesn't get to see it until tomorrow night, which conveniently is prom.

He opens the door and the aroma of lamb stew hits me like a watermelon to the face. It smells so amazing.

"Have fun?" Cato smile leaning aver to give me a small peck on the lips, I'm sure there will be more to come tonight after the movie.

"A little" I admit running to the bedroom to dispose of the dress before he can see it.

We eat dinner on the sofa; I sit between his legs, using his back as a comfy chair, as he feeds me a bite of soup. It goes on like that for a while, eating out of the pot, one bite for me and two for Cato. I could spend forever like this, wrapped in his arms.

To my surprise, we manage to finish off the whole pot. Even after that, I'm still hungry for the popcorn he made for the movie.

Before starting, we change into pajamas, or rather I do. He normally just sleeps in a pair of shorts. I pull on one of his big shirts and sweatshirts before letting my hair out of its usual braid down my back.

"Well aren't you beautiful" Cato murmurs kissing my forehead as I put the hood up around my face in case I need to hide and take a seat back into his lap.

The movie starts and in the first ten minutes, at least four people are dead. I really need to start reading the backs of movies before I watch them.

The rest of the movie is spent hiding in Cato's chest being a wimp. I catch occasional glances of the movie, but I just turn away after I do, the killer is a horrifying monster that strangely resembles Gale.

When the movie ends, I breathe a sigh of relief. He turns on the news, and I start to doze off when I hear something that sends chills down my spine.

"We now go to Rilen Riton with the latest on the prison explosion" a female voice chirps and I sit up straighter than a board, hitting my head on Cato's chin in the process.

"Thanks Deb, I'm here at the PCJ, where there was an unexplained explosion in the actual cell part of the jail. Police are not sure what caused it, but a reported seven prisoners, including child molester Chainen Serversky, and recently convicted stalker Gale Hawethorn have escaped. There are still 59 unaccounted for prisoners but police are estimating that out of those fifty nine, only two could have survived the explosion. Back to you Deb" the man smiles a cheesy grin and the lady, Deb, starts talking about a house fire.

"Oh my god" I whisper looking up at Cato with tear-filled eyes. "It isn't over".

**I feel so evil right now, it isn't even funny…. Sorry guys, I've been getting bored.**

**Can you tell?**

**If I get at least fifteen reviews by ten pm tonight, I will update immediately. If I don't, I guess yall will just have to wait…**

**Thanks as always for reading!**

**ALSO CHECK OUT CHAPTER TWO OF TOGETHER WE STAND!**

**Oh and do me a favor, go read ****Love-The-Girl-With-The-Knives****'s story about Kato it would really make my day if you would!**


	25. Chapter 24

**WOW! I love you all so much!**

**As promised another chapter, more of a filler but it also has important info you should pay attention to!**

**Don't own THG!**

**Love to All,**

**DedicatedWallflower**

"It will all be ok, he is too far away at jail to get to us tonight, let's just wait it out. Tomorrow we can figure it out." He sighs pulling me closer. How many times will we go to hell and back for Gale, it ends this time.

"I love you Cato, never forget it" I blurt out as my thoughts take me to a place I never thought I would go.

"Hey, don't do that to me" he whispers holding me tighter.

"Do what?" I bury my head in his chest, trying to catalogue every detail of his smell. I want to remember it forever.

"Give up" he responds tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. His hands make their way up and down my waist as I give into peace for the moment. Tomorrow, I can figure everything out. I will end this petty fight, once and for all.

"I love you" I whisper again, trying not to meet his blue eyes with mine. That would be too much, and I would never end it if I did. His eyes can make me do anything; they have a stunning effect over every part of my body, including my mind.

"Go to sleep, when you open your eyes, everything will be perfect. The sun will shine, the birds will sing, and the grass will dance in the wind" I drift off to sleep with his utopia playing out in my mind.

But really, what is a utopia. There is no true fully happy place. One person always has to ruin things, and my perfect utopia fades into a dystopia pretty darn fast.

_I walk to the edge of the bridge, the water in the river below churns and I dread the moment I will hit it. It's a far drop though and the fall alone should end it quickly and efficiently. There is no way I can screw this one up. No paramedics coming in and ridding my stomach of the overdosed pills, no cars driving by to see my frozen body with blood pouring from my wrists. This time will do it, I am sure of it._

_I climb over the railing and look down. This is it. I take a deep breath and feel myself letting go mentally. Goodbye cruel world._

_No one stops me; I fly off of the bridge like a boulder. Plummeting to my death I go. But no one cares; no one reaches down to save the day. I only hear cheers and then I see, right before I hit the brick wall of water, Gale's smirking face._

"Cato" I send an earsplitting scream through the room as he grabs me, holding my body fast in his arms.

I could stay like this forever. I could let him hold me into the eternity. He loves me, and I love him. Why does life have to make everything so complicated?

"To make us stronger" he whispers in my ear, reading my mind like always. People say that's what your true love can do, I believe them now.

"I don't want to be stronger" I cry into his shoulder, hanging onto him like he is the only thing keeping me tied to the ground.

"Then I'll be stronger" his voice breaks as he says this and I can feel a warm tear drop down onto my head. After everything he is still willing to mold himself into whatever I need him to be. I could live one hundred lifetimes and never deserve him.

"I don't deserve you" I push him weakly away, but he isn't budging.

"You're right, you deserve someone ten times better than me, but I love you, and you love me" he kisses my forehead and tries to coax m back to sleep. I know it won't come, but it has to. After all, the best day of my life is tomorrow.

_"Next to the stand, Miss Katniss Everdeen please" the court administrator calls out and I take a deep breath, allowing myself to calm down as he swears me in._

_"So, can you explain what happened the night that you were, what was it, brutally thrown down two stories of fire escape stairs" Cinna asks stepping from behind the desk._

_"I-I let Prim go to the Rue's house. And Cato was teaching me to cook. I heard the knock, I answered it, and I knew it was stupid, but what if it had been Prim. It wasn't, it was Gale. I was so scared" I stutter and Cinna gives me a reassuring look before I continue on "I can't remember much after that, but he threw me, and I hit the ground, people were screaming" I let a tear trickle down my cheek._

_"Did he threaten you more after that?" Cinna asks slowly, looking me in the eyes._

_"Yes, he kidnapped me, and he-he killed my baby sister" I let another tear fall._

_"And the abuse you told me about before?" he questions and I pick up on it fast, he must have just assumed that I was abused._

_"Yes, he hit me" I whisper._

_"And why did he hit you?" Cinna asks._

_"It was different every time, I didn't make his dinner, or I missed my family, or I cried. Sometimes, it was for no reason at all. Those were the worst" I choke out, barely managing to breathe._

_"Thank you Katniss, I think that's enough" he smiles warily at me before taking a seat._

_"Water?" Gale's lawyer gets up and offers me a glass which I graciously take._

_"Thank you" I whisper softly looking down as I take a big sip._

_"Is it true that Gale took you in when you're mother left?" he asks looking at me like I'm trash._

_"Yes, but it wasn't like that" I respond "he forced me to"_

_"Oh yes, free house, and someone like you doesn't jump at the offer, that has to be a joke" he laughs and Cinna stands abruptly._

_"Objection your honor, the counselor is clearly harassing the witness" Cinna yells and the judge gives a stern sustained._

_Suddenly I can't breathe; I'm choking as splotches cloud my vision. The last thing I see is Gale's smirk as I fall to the ground._

The sun isn't shining, birds aren't singing, and the grass definitely isn't dancing. I groan as I sit up alone in bed, trying to gain some perk before I go flying off the handle because Cato isn't in bed.

Another night, and another nightmare, when will sleep stop hating me?

"Mornin gorgeous" Cato smiles sauntering into the room with an amazing tray, filled to the brim with food.

"Food?" I question licking my lips as the aroma of pancakes fills the air.

"Lots of it" he smiles, he knows me so well. The best part is, he will eat just as much if not more than me. I won't feel bad trying to squeeze into that dress tonight.

As we sit down to eat, we both know the dark question looming over our heads. What's going to happen next? What happens if Gale comes after me again? Can my psyche handle another attack?

It's times like these where I wish Peeta was still her. He never ceased to know the right thing to do, no matter what the problem was. A gust of wind outside distracts me from my thoughts and I sit up straight in the bed, starting a thinking Cato.

"I have to go, Peeta needs me" I run out of the room. We got the answer to one question with that, my psyche definitely cannot handle another attack.

I can hear him following a short distance behind me, probably worried Gale is going to pop out and aim to kill me.

I sit down on a bench, after maybe twenty minutes of running as a small gust of wind blows my hair back. I realize I left it down last night, Peeta always loved it down.

"Peeta, I'm so sorry I never talked to you after you died" I whisper looking up to the sky as tears stick my eyes like hundreds of tiny needles.

"The truth is, I was afraid, and that was wrong. You never should have died. It was all my fault you did" a big burst on wind cuts me off. I know its Peeta's way of telling me to shut up; none of this was my fault.

"Now, I don't know what to do Peet, I love Cato, but if Gale keeps this up…well you know what my other option is. I know it's a terrible idea, but aren't most of mine stupid and rash. I just need you here Peeta. You made my miserable life bearable. I will always love you. Maybe not in the way you loved me, but a better way. I never forgot you Peeta. I never forgot my boy with bread.

Someone's arms wrap around me and I whirl around to see Finnick.

"What are you doing?" I try to breathe as I try to find my voice amidst the tears that fall freely from a never ending pool of water beneath the surface.

"Helping you" he whispers and I relax into his grasp.

"I knew him" Finnick sighs. He looks up to the sky where I looked just moments ago.

"How" I gasp trembling from a sob that sends a chill down my spine.

"He always was good at making friends. It was a long time ago, I was a swimmer. We swam state against each other, and somehow he beat me. I never could figure out how a boy with his body type could swim faster than me" he chuckles inwardly before continuing "we were staying at the same hotel. He talked to me, told me about you actually. He was the one who got me to talk to An in the first place. I owe a lot to Lover Boy" he smiles and I wipe a tear from my eye. I can't help but laugh with him.

Peeta Mellark is dead, but his soul lives on.

_Line Break_

"Katniss, please come out, I'm sure you look stunning" Cato calls out from outside the bathroom door.

If you call a girl who's about to have a panic attack stunning, then I must be darn gorgeous. The last dance I went to was Gale, and the only experience I got from it was a black eye and a trip to the doctor.

"I won't let anything happen tonight Kat, its ok to come out. Let me zip up the dress at least" Cato pleads and I slowly open the door, turning around quickly so he can zip me up.

Annie was over for a good two hours before to make sure I looked perfect. Not a piece of hair is out of place and the light hues of green on my eyelids make my dark eyes look one thousand times better.

A corsage slips onto my wrist and I look up at Cato.

"Time of our lives?" I ask with a goofy grin plastered on my face.

"Time of our lives" he agrees leading me to the elevator and out to the car. I'm ready to have the best, and worst night of my short life.

**PROM NEXT CHAPTER FOR SURE, there is just so much I have to write, and it takes longer to describe things than I have thought out.**

**So we got insight on Finnick, and Katniss has an emotional talk with Peeta. I cried writing it. I could see it so perfectly in my mind.**

**So until tomorrow!**

**Fifteen by tomorrow morning for a update early!**

**In the reviews I want you to tell me one word that describes your feelings for the lovely Gale at the moment!**

**Love yall!**

**Dedicated**


	26. Chapter 25

**More of a filler, action next chapter.**

**Fifteen reviews for an update tomorrow!**

"Mom, give me the camera" Cato groans, playfully trying to swipe it from her hands.

I don't think I have ever smiled for longer before this moment. My cheeks already hurt and we haven't even made it to the front door.

"Cato, we have to document this moment, my son is taking a beautiful girl out. Oh whens the wedding going to be, I just must come with you to pick out the dress" she gushes and my eyes widened. I want to spend the rest of my life with Cato, and I'm sure of it, I just think we should wait at least until graduation to get that serious.

I fiddle with the ring on my finger as Cato angrily argues with his mother. Finally I have to drag him to the door, smiling for the picture he doesn't know his mom is taking, before lugging his huge body to the car.

"Where are we meeting Finnick and Annie?" I smile at the way he fumes angrily from the driver's seat; trying not to make it obvious he is angry.

"At Bebelinda's" he smiles and the anger quickly vanishes.

His hand finds mine where it rests on the center seat and he gently strokes it back and forth silently.

Cato and I are the type of couple that can sit without a word for hours in each other's presence, and never feel alone. I like it that way, sometimes things are better silently.

The truck pulls into the parking lot of the beautiful restaurant. The upper level is all outside and covered in exotic flowers. Cato spoils me when it comes to things like this, but I don't complain, I'm just happy to have a man who finally respects me.

"You look pretty when you smile" Cato whispers in my ear, breaking me from my thoughts. I try to look down to hide my blush but I am to slow because he catches that too. "And even more beautiful when you blush" he adds and my cheeks redden more.

"Shut up" I quietly laugh pushing him playfully on the shoulder as the hostess shows us to our table. An and Finnick aren't here yet, so we sit.

After about five minutes of waiting, a family approaches us.

"Cato" the little girl squeals as she runs graceful over to him. He stands quickly, scooping her up and spinning her around as the parents come closer, shaking his hand graciously.

"Katniss, I want you to meet Belinda and Basilio, they own this place" he smiles and I shyly shake their hands.

The little girl peeks out from Cato and looks at me.

"Is that your girlfriend?" She whispers softly and Cato lets out a chuckle before whispering back a yes.

"She's really pretty" she whispers again, just loud enough that I can hear it.

"I know" he responds proudly before taking me by the waist to come and talk to the family on the balcony just a few feet away from our seats.

Basilio and Cato exchange words as Belinda stands quietly next to me.

"He saved our lives you know" she finally whispers after a few minutes of the seemingly awkward silence.

"What do you mean?" my breathing hitches in my throat and I begin to wonder what else he is hiding from me.

"We were going out of business, it was run down, we didn't have a big enough budget to do all the repairs this place needed.

"He bought it from us, and we moved to a homeless shelter, you see we live on the third floor above the restaurant. We thought we would never see our home again, but about two weeks after we moved into the shelter, we got a call from Cato saying he found a few of Pepa's toys left at the house. We walked all the way back here to find this beautiful place, a kitchen staff, and a new wonderful home to live in. Pepa calls Cato her angel. He never ceases to visit us, even if we are back on our feet. He started work on that homeless shelter that we stayed in last march too" she takes a glance at my surprised look "honestly girl, how much do you really know about him?" she looks to me with a concerned look on her face as she returns to her husband's side.

"Food doesn't cook itself" Basilio laughs leading the family back downstairs.

"Alright, what else are you keeping from me" I sigh when we return to our chairs.

"Oh, just that I love serving at the homeless shelter, you can come with me tomorrow if you'd like, I go while you're asleep that way I don't wake you" he smiles placing his hand over mine.

"That's cute Cato; I wish you would have told me before" I pout fakely giving him a small smile as I try to mask it as hurt.

The food is delicious and Pepa even brings us a small platter of fried ice-cream afterwards.

"You're trying to make me fat" I accuse him taking another bite of the delicious honey covered ice-cream.

"I like girls that can eat" he smiles feeding me another mouthful

"Good, because I like food more than I like you" I joke and he gives me a playful swat before pulling the ice-cream away from me.

"What can I do to change that?" he smirks and I lean across the clean table, planting a firm kiss right on his lips.

Something frees me in place as I look to the two empty chairs next to me.

"Cato, where's Finnick and Annie" fear courses through my veins as I look to him with wide eyes.

He pauses for a second before assuring me that they are probably off making out somewhere and lost track of time. Something seems off, but I try to brush it away as best as I can

The whole way to the dance, the pit in my stomach won't stop growing and moving around restlessly. I try to push it away as Cato hands the door manager our tickets. Inside, a slow song is playing and I long to be on the dance floor, in Cato's arms dancing for the rest of eternity.

I place my hand in his and lean on him, trying to hide myself and become invisible. He senses my discomfort and takes me against his waist, held tight against him by one arm as he leads me down to the dance floor.

His arms almost immediately encircle my waist and my head rests on his chest just as quickly. Here I feel safe, and warm, like nothing could ever hurt me.

I'm lost in the moment with him, I'm not sure how many songs we dance through together only aware of each other. I don't care though; this is my special night, for each other into forever.

"May I have your attention please" the class president announces. I don't really recognize her, but Cato whispers that everyone just calls her Foxface. "We will now be crowning the Prom queen and king. The king first" she continues and the room gets silent "Your senior Prom king is Cato Walker. Congrats Cato" she smiles into the mic

Cato is frozen at my side, seemingly unsure of what to do with the newfound attention that is now directed at us. He gives me a quick kiss on the forehead before walking numbly to the stage like a robot.

"Now, your senior Prom queen ladies and gentlemen is Delly Cartwright" she bubbles into the microphone as Delly makes her way onstage.

They start whispering furiously back and forth and finally Delly walks off the stage towards me with the crown in hand.

"The Prom queen is denying the crown and wants to give it to your new Prom queen, Katniss Everdeen" Fox girl announces with an unsure look on her face.

As Delly places the crown on my head I whisper why?

"I had a blonde cousin once that loved to paint and bake. He also loved making a girl happy, he loved her. He loved you" she whispers quietly before slipping into the shadows.

"Please make room for the royalty dance" Foxface commands into the microphone and everyone moves out of the way.

"I love you" Cato whispers as the music starts and we sway back and forth to the music.

"I love you too Cato" I respond managing to lose myself again.

More people join us on the dance floor and Cato and I slip into the shadows once again.

"Your phone's buzzing" he takes it out of his pocket and hands it to me.

"Hello?" I try to talk over the music.

"Katniss, its Annie, Finnick he, car, oh god, Kat you need to come to the hospital" the line goes dead.

**It's late, I'm grumpy and sick because I had to leave my mission trip. Please leave nice reviews it would make my day better.**

**Love to all,**

**Dedicated**


	27. Chapter 26 Part One

**Wow, sorry long wait!**

**If I get ten reviews tonight, I will post part two of this chapter.**

**SO LET'S GET SOME REVIEWS!**

**Don't own THG only this story so please don't copy it!**

**DedicatedWallflower**

The phone clatters to the floor, the screen smashing to a million tiny shards of glass as it does.

The room spins, what have I done? I know Gale had something to do with whatever happened to Annie and Finn.

"Kat, talk to me. What happened, who was that?" Cato's hands make their way up to my face, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"A-Annie" I stutter to shocked to say much more.

"What about Annie, come on Katniss, spit it out" he hisses tugging on my arm as he quickly makes his way to the door. So much for the time of our lives.

"Finnick, hospital, Gale" my words come out in rapid fire, none of them forming complete thoughts.

"That bastard" Cato's yell startles me and I jump, wincing as his fist comes in contact with the side of his car, followed quickly by a sharp crack.

"Are you stupid" I growl grabbing his now broken hand right before it lands another hit to the sleek metal of the truck.

His hand flies back to his side and he gives me a glare "I'm not stupid. Get in the car" the tone in his voice is menacing, and enough to scare me into compliance.

"Cato, what's wrong" I plead as he speeds out of the parking lot, lucky enough not to hit any cars or poles.

"I'm going to kill him" he yells, the sound of it deafens my ears and I wince, shrinking back in my seat praying not to have a flashback of Gale.

"No you aren't" I scream back. My face almost smacks into the dash as he slams on the brakes.

"Are you protecting him now? Do you not remember how bad he treated you?" his voice sends knives through my soul as I stare up at him with tears in my eyes.

"I'm not protecting anyone, and come to think of it you're not acting much different than he did" my voice is a whisper as I look at him through narrowed eyes, only to find that his eyes are the same slits.

"Get out" he spits putting the car in park. I don't hesitate to move, without a glance back, I'm sliding out the open door onto the rocky gravel of the old highway. There's not a person in sight.

Cato's truck speeds away and a small smile creep onto my face before tears start to fall. How could I be so stupid, how could I ever think Cato was different?

Sighing I look both ways down the road, I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I just start walking, ditching the now muddy heels on the side of the road. I must look insane, standing in the middle of nowhere with no shoes, and in my prom dress. If I was wearing makeup, I'm sure it would be running down my face by now with all the tears that have fallen.

Eventually I reach a bridge over a small river, it's not very big, but I can hear the rapid rushing water from where I stand.

My fingers find their way to the ring on my finger and I slowly slip it off, smiling as I relive the thousands of memories we have made together.

"_He's not sleeping, he's drunk" the boy laughs again pulling out the chair. That's when I look up at his smiling face._

_He's big is the first thing that pops into my mind. His biceps are as big as my thighs. He notices me staring and smiles a little showing off perfect white teeth. I look deep into his eyes and immediately get trapped in them. They seem to soften as I stare into them and for the first time since Gale I'm not scared to be this close to a guy. There's something about him that is different something special._

_"I'm Cato" he whispers to me as Mr. Abernathy stands and staggers to a DVD box to play a video on WW2 yelling at us to quiet down because he has a headache._

_"Katniss" I whisper back smiling easily for the first time in ages._

Tears roll down my cheeks as I see the easy smile he gave me in my mind. That was the good ole days when everything seemed so easy, at least compared to now it did.

_A hand presses into the small of my back gently and I shiver turning until I find Cato's face. I allow him to lead me through the crowds like this, until we get to the lunch room cafeteria._

_Food is everywhere and I get a pit in my stomach that I can't have any of it._

_"You alright" Cato murmurs despite the hatred and death glares we are getting._

_"I just, yeah" I respond as my eyes well up with all the food._

_Punches Kat, you don't need food__ my mind chides me as I look desperately towards some meat sauce and noodles._

_"You don't have money, do you?" he asks reading my mind with a concerned look dancing in his face._

_"Oh, no, I don't but its fine. I'm not hungry" I lie as my stomach decides to growl so loud I swear that Prim all the way in the middle school can hear it._

_"Katniss, yes you are" he shakes his head in disapproval and grabs a second tray scooping the meat, and noodles onto my tray. He carefully puts carrots and a cookie onto my tray and we walk to the cashier desk._

_The lady rings up Cato's meal and then looks questioningly at him "are you going to buy hers too?" she asks pointing to my tray with a small smile._

_"Yes" Cato whispers in a hushed tone. I realize this is the first time he has spoken to anyone with the exception of me. The lunch lady seems as equally startled by his sudden deep voice._

The ring turns another time in my fingers as I remember his first act of kindness, there were so many more after that, too many to count actually.

Then as if to ruin my peace, thoughts of the past moments of the night fly by in my head. He yelled at me, I've never seen him so genuinely angry. It started when I whispered the name Annie.

She was the one he protected when Marvel shot the gun, I don't know why. There's something more there than I know about. I mentally kick myself again for being so daft.

His voice echoes in my mind, hurling the screams and insults at me.

I take a look at the ring in my hand and before I can think, I draw my arm back and with a big fling, it goes flying through the air splashing into the water along with all my feelings.

The tears fall faster and I curl up into a ball next to the concrete barrier of the bridge.

A car rolls to a stop next to me and two firm arms grab me.

"Katniss, I knew this would happen, but you never listen do you?" his voice is sweeter than the harsh yells he normally gave me.

"I just want to go home, take me home I just wish this never happened. I should have never left." Tears stream down my face. I'll be better off with him, he will be happy and Cato can go back to the way he was, he can forget about me just like I'm sure he wants to.

The arms pick me up, laying me down in the back of a truck. My life as I know it is about to end, and all those horrifying times I tried to forget are going to be relived.

"Let's get you home Catnip"

**So right about now you all hate me right? I can see a few of you ready to come and smack me through the computer!**

**Well the good news is that if you ALL review and we hit ten reviews before eleven o clock my time, then I will post the new chapter… if not you may have to wait until at least Monday and I'm sure none of you want that.**

**Please check out at first sight and leave a review telling me how it was. It would make my day!**

**DedicatedWallflower**


	28. Chapter 26 part two

I AM SO SORRY… I fell asleep last night at my computer and when I woke up I had a page of what looked a little like this:

;;;;qqq;;/

Yeah, funny right. I thought it was. Anyways if I get ten reviews by eh midnight I will post the final chapter before the epilogue.

IMPORTANT: I am looking for a beta that will carry on into the next story… which will be….. OH DARN YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT! SO IT ISNT TO LATE TO SUBMIT YOUR VOTE, prequel is option one, Cato pov is op two.

SO ten by midnight you have four hours… GO

Previously on Life's Puzzle:

_I take a look at the ring in my hand and before I can think, I draw my arm back and with a big fling, it goes flying through the air splashing into the water along with all my feelings._

_The tears fall faster and I curl up into a ball next to the concrete barrier of the bridge._

_A car rolls to a stop next to me and two firm arms grab me._

_"Katniss, I knew this would happen, but you never listen do you?" his voice is sweeter than the harsh yells he normally gave me._

_"I just want to go home, take me home I just wish this never happened. I should have never left." Tears stream down my face. I'll be better off with him, he will be happy and Cato can go back to the way he was, he can forget about me just like I'm sure he wants to._

_The arms pick me up, laying me down in the back of a truck. My life as I know it is about to end, and all those horrifying times I tried to forget are going to be relived._

_"Let's get you home Catnip"_

"Gale" I whisper sitting up a little bit so I can see his face.

"What?" he whispers looking at me through the rearview mirror.

"Are you angry at me?" I look down at the seat, picking at a loose thread.

"We can talk about that later, along with your punishment" my stomach sinks as he continues "but for the moment, I'm just happy to have you back" his arm reaches around holding his hand out which I immediately take without question. I used to get in trouble for not doing that.

His thumb gently strokes my hand but it feels so wrong, I shouldn't have made Cato angry.

"How bout we get some ice-cream?" Gale asks from the front seat, turning slightly to look at me.

"Ok" I whisper back quietly, afraid of what may happen if I say no.

He takes a sharp turn, throwing me against the cool window of the door. Gale doesn't even look back when he hears the dull thud of my head, no doubt earning me a big bump and a bruise.

Warm tears roll down my cheeks and I quickly try to wipe them away as I hear the car park and the bright artificial lights of a sign throw light onto my fragile body.

"_Please, I can order you a pizza" I plead struggling to free myself from his iron grip, it only tightens and I can feel the warm tears as they trickle down my face._

_In an instant, he is on top of me; his first blow is a shock and only makes me cry harder. He gives me another sharp jab and my fighter instincts take over and I punch him back, square in the jaw. _

_That breaks loose a fit of fury and he beats me until I can barely move and then leaves me twitching in the small room, locking me in._

_The day blurs into the next and I lay unmoving with no food or light for a long time. When the door finally does open, Gale stands in the doorway and picks me up gently. I shiver away from his touch and he smirks at my reaction before pulling me up and carrying me through the house to the bathroom where a bath has already been drawn._

The tears are gone as quickly as they came upon remembering the horrid day. The more I cried, the worse the beating got. I snap out of it quick enough to notice he is already out of the truck waiting patiently, for Gale at least, for me to join him outside.

I'm tucked roughly under his arm as we walk into the small ice-cream parlor. His hands curl up in fists, grabbing what's left of the small pouch of fat and skin on my hips painfully. I have to bite my lip to keep from crying out in pain.

"Hey there, can I help you" a sweet voice calls out from the counter. Gale and I walk towards her and I cower when a small lift in a tile catches my foot and I start to slip. He glares and pulls me roughly up to him.

"Yeah, we need some ice-cream" no duh Gale "Two vanilla cones" he continues looking at the girl with a dark smile.

"Will that be all for you today?" she punches a few buttons on the cash register, her eyes meeting mine for a second "are you ok, you look like you could use some water" her blond hair bobs as she looks at me with a big smile.

"She's fine" Gale glowers and I give a small nod too afraid to look back into her blue eyes.

"Alright, I'll just go get the ice-cream then, that will be three eighty four when you're ready" her smile is gone as she rushes, faster than Cato runs for food, to the back of the shop.

A few minutes later, a boy appears and I barely recognize him, but he already recognizes me.

"What the hell are you doing Katniss? Glim, call the cops." the boy yells, anticipating Gale's attempt to run away. Marvel comes out swinging with a baseball bat, hitting him across the head. With that, Gale drops to the floor unconscious.

A strangled cry escapes my lips as I fall to his side, I'm not afraid to cry this time.

"_Hey you, why are you up this early?" Gale whispers from the stove._

"_Prim- breakfast" I mumble through the thick fog of drowsiness that seems to be swirling around me, affecting my ability to speak, even think properly._

"_Face it Catnip, you and cooking don't really get along. Plus didn't I tell you that I was going to take care of you for a while. You need to rest Cat." His warm voice sends a calm through my body as I stumble towards him through the haze and lay my head on his chest._

_The stove clicks off and he takes my hand, leading me slowly back to the bedroom that was once my mothers, now we hardly see her._

"_I don't want to stay here alone" I pout and my lower lip trembles as I think about the shots over and over in my head. _

_They rung out over everyone else, those loud booms took my father from me; those idiots took the best thing that ever happened to me. Sure one, Seneca Crane the one who shot my father, came and apologized to me after. At court when he did his testimony he apologized, he wouldn't stop apologizing to me._

"_Come here" he whispers pulling me into his arms._

_I snuggle into him, prepared to rest once and for all, comfortable in his arms._

I resurface long enough to let out another cry for Gale.

"Katniss, stay with me, look who's here, it's me Marvel, and Glimmer" Marvel's voice breaks into my thoughts and I grope around in the air until I find his hands.

"Marvel, tell Cato not to worry. Tell him to move on" I whisper closing my eyes, willing myself just to die right then and there.

"Kat, you're not dying, and I'm pretty sure that's not how it works, you don't get to choose when you die" he lets out a small chuckle and my eyes snap back open.

"Some detective is here claiming she knows the girl" Glimmer's frantic voice comes from the front.

"Katniss" Enobaria yells flying to my side.

"Cato damn it where's Cato?" she hisses "Did he take your ring?" she cocks her head in Gale's direction.

All I can manage is a small shake of my head no.

"Oh my god, look at you" her face twists as she checks me over for injuries, finding the bruise on my side where Gale's finger prints have imprinted themselves in blue and black "and your head. Katniss how the hell- excuse me- what the heck were you thinking" she hisses helping me sit up.

"He doesn't want me" I let a tear slide down my cheek.

"Katniss, if Cato didn't want you, then why did he have the whole PCPD out looking for you?" she shakes her blonde head at me in disappointment. "I thought you were smarter than that. How could you get in the car with him" every bone in her body is disappointed in me.

"He doesn't want me" I cry again, this time sobs wrack my body.

"Don't be silly" is all she says before standing to talk to Marvel and Glimmer about the previous events.

I stay curled in a ball on the floor.

"Katniss" a panicked voice cuts into my thoughts.

"She's there Cato" Enobaria yells back at him as he rushes to my side.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I never should have done that to you, it's just that I have a lot to explain to you. It involves Annie" he whispers and I give him the most heartbroken look I can manage before he opens his mouth to speak again.

**Well the good news is that if you ALL review and we hit ten reviews before eleven o clock my time, then I will post the new chapter… if not you may have to wait until at least Tuesday and I'm sure none of you want that. THIS TIME I PPROMISE.**

**Please check out at first sight and leave a review telling me how it was. It would make my day!**

**DedicatedWallflower**


	29. Chapter 27

**I must say, some of your reviews made me laugh….**

**I don't know if you all know this, but yall CAPS LOCK BUTTON IS ON! It's either that or you all just don't know that you can type in lower case too!**

**Second, I don't really want any of you hunting me down and tying me to a computer, so I wrote this super-fast just for all the threatening.**

**Thirdly, I know Katniss is a little bit not so tough, but honestly think about it… put yourself in her shoes, your family is gone, you've been abused all your life and your boy just dumped you out of a car. I don't know about you guys, but I would be a lot worse than I am writing her! Sorry if you don't like it that way! Just trying to be realistic!**

_**I am still looking for a beta!**_

**I LOVE EVERY ONE OF YOU WHO REVIEWS, never forget it!**

**Don't own THG,**

**DedicatedWallflower**

**Look to the bottom for the big story reveal!**

Previously on Life's Puzzle:

_"He doesn't want me" I let a tear slide down my cheek._

_"Katniss, if Cato didn't want you, then why did he have the whole PCPD out looking for you?" she shakes her blonde head at me in disappointment. "I thought you were smarter than that. How could you get in the car with him" every bone in her body is disappointed in me._

_"He doesn't want me" I cry again, this time sobs wrack my body._

_"Don't be silly" is all she says before standing to talk to Marvel and Glimmer about the previous events._

_I stay curled in a ball on the floor._

_"Katniss" a panicked voice cuts into my thoughts._

_"She's there Cato" Enobaria yells back at him as he rushes to my side._

_"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I never should have done that to you, it's just that I have a lot to explain to you. It involves Annie" he whispers and I give him the most heartbroken look I can manage before he opens his mouth to speak again._

Present Time:

I cut him off before he can explain anything.

"How could you do that to me Cato? I trusted you and you left me in the middle of freaking nowhere" I let everything fly, my arms swirling around me in a fit of rage and anger. "You knew he was out there, you knew he was and you just left me. I waited for you to turn around, but did you? No, you just kept driving like an idiot. You left the one you love for Annie, or am I supposed to believe this was all a lie, and Annie means more to you than I do?" I finish in a glare, hoping to burn a hole straight through him.

He grabs my hand and lifts it up to examine it.

"Where's the ring Katniss" he glares back.

"In a river, along with my feelings" I whisper looking up at him. His face falls, every part of him has lost hope "are you happy now Cato?" I shake my head in disgust. I stomp out of the restaurant without looking back. I need to get away, from this place, from Cato, from Gale, from everything.

"Can I at least take you home" Cato follows me out, grabbing my wrist as he does.

"Where is home Cato? Last I checked, you helped me sell my home, and all of my things are at your place. So where is my home Cato? It sure as hell isn't anywhere near you" I choke on my words, willing myself not to turn around, knowing if I do, I will be a goner.

"My home is where you are. I'm not going to let it end this way Katniss. Come back here and talk to me. Please, talk to me. I need you Katniss; you're my final piece, the one I've been missing for so long. I can't lose you forever." His voice is barely audible above the noise, but I can hear the tears through his words.

"You already let me go once Cato, how do I know you won't do it again. You were no better to me than Gale was tonight Cato. I can't go through life worrying that my husband is suddenly going to snap and leave me out on some deserted road in the middle of nowhere." We both realize what I have said as soon as it slips from my lips.

"Your husband?" he perks up at this and takes a step closer.

"I didn't mean that" I respond too quickly.

"And I didn't mean everything I did tonight. But I do know one thing, I love you Katniss, nothing will ever change that. If you leave me tonight and run away I will never stop searching for you. I will go to the ends of the earth to find you. I won't stop looking until I have you forever." I turn at this and look into his impossibly blue eyes.

"That's not true Cato" I accuse shaking my head slightly.

"It is true, you really want to try me?" he smirks his usual cocky smirk like he's challenging me to walk away.

"I hate you" I whisper before launching myself into his arms.

He meets me halfway, pulling me into his chest, tears falling from both of our eyes as we relish the moment together.

"I love you Katniss Everdeen" he whispers into my hair, and I feel so darn right.

"Cato, I can't speak in front of the whole graduating class, what was I thinking saying yes to her when she asked" I throw my head in my hands, crumpling another sheet of paper in my hands, getting ready to throw it at the waste basket, when I realize Cato isn't even in the room.

Then he comes in, giant bag of chips and some junior mints in hand.

"What?" he asks through a mouthful of food when he sees my appalled face. "It's not my fault my girlfriend can make pasta taste bad he laughs wincing as I raise my arm and throw the piece of wadded paper at his head.

"That was mean" I hiss taking another piece of paper out of the binder "hey Cato, you never told me about Annie" I whisper remembering the past week. I never brought the situation up because we needed to rebuild trust, and whatever is between Annie and him would just complicate the process.

He turns off the T.V. sighing as he turns to face me.

"You really sure you want to know?" he looks down at the floor; suddenly the carpeting is much more interesting to him than our conversation.

"Why do you think I asked? I want to know Cato" I stand up, walking over to where he sits in his special chair and pull his chin up so he looks at me "You can tell me anything, I promise" I whisper with a small smile.

"Ok" he puts the food on the ground, taking me by the waist to pull me into his lap.

He just sits with his head resting on my shoulder for a moment, gathering up his courage.

"Annie was the girl my parents wanted me to marry, it was more of a business deal, but they wanted it terribly bad. I mean how can you argue with your parents? I grew up being told I had to protect her, be at her side, not let the 'cruel' world around her hurt her" he pauses, holding me tighter "I spent so much time with her, the one thing they didn't count on happened. We grew close, and Annie started depending on me as an older brother. I was the one who was supposed to keep her safe from everything, and you know how fragile Annie is, that's why I needed to get to her so quickly. Annie has spells when things like that happen. Anyways, she met Finnick and she fell in love. Her parents could tell right away and called off the deal immediately. Annie never stopped depending on me though, and every once in a while I get a call from her in the middle of the night and have to rush over to her house to make sure she is ok" he hangs his head "not what you expected is it?" he whispers quietly.

"No, it's not" I shake my head, looking at him with wide eyes.

"It never is" is all he responds, looking into my eyes with such a longing that I can't stand it.

In an instant, I am straddling him, moving my lips to meet his stunned ones.

We kiss, it's different from most kisses, and I want more. I want him to never let go.

He fills me with passion and hope. He makes me remember that even in the darkest of times, there is always a light flickering at the end of the tunnel, waiting to encompass me in its light, and I cannot fathom how happy I am when the light finally does encompass me for good.

Sure, me and Cato may have our problems, but doesn't everyone? They make us stronger. They make us the people we are today.

I jump off of his lap quickly; I know what I am going to write about.

**So actually there will be one more chapter before the epilogue, because if I made it into this chapter, it would just be a sloppy mess of events.**

**There is a very important question next chapter… can anyone guess what it is?**

**So let's keep up this amazing review streak and do the same this chapter, after all I gave you two in one day… Oh my I sound greedy! Just review loves!**

**Love to All,**

**DedicatedWallflower**

**IMPORTANT!:**

**The next story will be the prequel, thank you to all who voted that way, if all goes well, I will do a sequel to this story.**

**The title is going to be: Every Piece has a Story or something along the lines, you can send me something you think is better if you wish.**


	30. Chapter 28

**Ok, So that skip in time last chapter… stupid FanFiction cut out the whole line break I had there. It skipped in time to a week from when Gale was caught. **

**My goal for this story was to have four hundred reviews by the end. Just to let you all know I am crossing my fingers in hope of that.**

**If I get at least fifteen reviews by tonight the epilogue will be posted. Also, if you want me to post the first chapter of Pieces of the Past, tell me, and I will post it tomorrow. I will be updating the sequel titled The Final Piece at the same time as I write the prequel that way those who want to see more can see more into Cato and those who want to know the past can see the past too. Or if you want to get all crazy like and read both that works too!**

**I don't own the hunger games in any way shape or form, just this story line and these ideas are mine and I would like to keep it that way!**

**Love to All,**

**DedicatedWallflower**

No, first go back and read the author note, it will benefit you immensely.

Graduation:

"Now, we welcome to the stage Katniss Everdeen" Principle Paylor's voice snaps me back into reality from whatever dream I was in.

Everything this year flashes in my mind, Prim, the way she smiled and waved as she got on the bus for the first time. She was always my little brave girl, following her sister blindly into whatever mess I got us into.

The first time I saw Cato and his crooked grin. The way his muscles tense up when another boy is around me.

Annie, Finnick, Enobaria, Haymitch, Madge, Peeta. Everyone swirls in my mind and one small voice starts to play in my head.

"Katniss, I am so proud of you. It's pretty here and I watch you every day. Whenever I miss you I go to the woods. You would love it here. There's no sadness, and everyone loves each other. Madge says hi, and that she forgives you. You couldn't have known. I have to go. I love you Katniss" Prim's small voice fades from my mind.

I don't know if I was hallucinating or not, but if I was it was the best hallucination anyone could ever have. It gives me the strength I need to get up and walk across the stage, dropping the previously written speech to the ground.

I take a deep breath and my eyes find Cato's he gives me a small smile and I return it shyly.

"This year has been one of the best and worst years of my life. I met new people, reacquainted with the old, and most importantly I found myself. Finding myself wasn't the easiest thing to do. There were some low spots. Times I wanted to give up, and times I did give up. My little sister was murdered; I almost followed in her footsteps. The good thing about life is that there is always a new chance to get back to where you need to be. When we graduate and go into the real world it's not always going to be fair. There are going to be times that we want to give up too. Times that we will wonder why we have to struggle through them. I know now why we do. We have to fight because it's what makes us stronger. There is nothing we cannot do, we are strong, and we will continue fighting to the end. Staying strong forever. Congratulations graduating class of twenty twelve" I finish and everyone is silent. For a brief moment in time nobody utters a word.

Suddenly one person stands and starts to clap. I can barely make out Delly's blond hair before everyone is on their feet too. As I walk off the stage, Cato's arms engulf me, spinning me around in the air as our lips crash together; our last kiss as a highschooler.

Wolf whistles come from somewhere in the crowd and Cato pulls back with a grin, looking out at our fellow classmates.

I stand next to Cato as Paylor sends us off, when she does, hats go flying, Annie and Finnick are by our sides, Finn sweeping me off my feet with a big hug as Cato gives Annie a hug.

"Let's get out of here" Cato whispers in my ear making every part of me giddy with excitement.

"What about your mom?" I respond looking to where she makes her way towards us, engulfing both of in one ginormous hug. For a small woman, she certainly has long arms.

"Oh, Cato Katniss, I'm so proud of both of you. Katniss, I know you lost your mother and I just want to let you know that I am always here for you. I want to be like a mother for you." Her smile is so genuine that I can't help but throw my arms around her waist and hug her tighter.

"Mom, we'll meet you at the new house alright?" Cato gives his mom a bear hug and I laugh at the scene in front of me. She is completely encompassed in his muscular body. I don't know how it's possible that he came from her.

As she nods and walks away I look up at him, resting my chin on the center of his broad chest.

"What new house?" I whisper and he leans his head down to give me a soft peck on the lips.

"Don't worry about it, just think about now ok?" he responds looking past me to where his friends stand in a circle, chatting together.

"Oh don't you worry about me, go have fun. I have something I need to do anyways. Can you get a ride from a friend if I borrow the truck?" I look at the ground preparing to beg for it; instead he pulls my chin up gives me a kiss and tells me I'm going to get it if there is one scratch on the truck.

"love you" I shout over my shoulder running to the parking lot, tearing off the graduation gown as I do.

I roll down all the windows and blast country music, the only kind of music Cato says is allowed in his car.

I know where I'm going before my mind even thinks about it. The bridge.

Line Break-

I step out of the truck and walk to the edge, looking out over all the rushing water.

The notebook I brought gently crumples as I sit with my back to the barrier.

It's time to write the notes now; I know what I have to do.

The pen hits the paper and emotions far beyond what I ever thought was capable of pour out of my soul.

_Dear Cato,_

_Words cannot describe how much you mean to me. You have made life bearable for me._

_I know I've hurt you in the past, and you hurt me, but somehow we managed to stay strong. I can't imagine having to live a life without you in it. Every morning I wake up knowing I have a reason to live, and I find it in you._

_I never thought that I would fall in love, or that anyone could make me fall in love. I've always just thought I was going to grow up alone. I never even wanted to, but somehow you made me fall in love. _

_You never will ever know just how thankful I am to have you in my life, without you I wouldn't be here. You make me feel so safe, so protected. _

_I love you with every part of my being, more than anything possible._

_I want to be with you forever, and I never want to forget this year. It may have been hell, but like my amazing boyfriend once told me, it only makes us stronger._

_Love Always,_

_Katniss_

_Prim,_

_Hey little duck, how's life up there treating you? I heard your voice today and it made me feel so brave. You helped me today, just like every other day._

_I am so sorry that I wasn't able to protect you. You were too young to die, you should be alive right now, skipping down the street with Rue, or playing at the park. _

_I'm your big sister, the one who's supposed to always protect you from the monsters and I wasn't able to do that. Please forgive me. _

_You are one of my reasons to keep living, I won't disappoint you anymore Prim. You always believed in me with such childlike faith. You trusted that I would take care of everything and I am Prim. I'm taking care of everything. You never have to worry about any bad people, or starving._

_I know somewhere up in heaven you are with daddy, reading a book. I'm sure Peeta is teaching you how to bake cheese buns and Mr. Mellark is probably feeding you too many cookies. _

_I can't wait to see you again someday prim; you will always be my little duck. The one I love so very much._

_Goodbye for now, Love always,_

_Katniss_

_Annie,_

_From the day I met you, I knew you were special. You talked to me so easily, and I knew I just knew that you were going to be a friend._

_When I tried to end it, you were out searching for me, I know it was more Cato's feelings you were sparing at the moment, but it meant heaps that you still came._

_I know Marvel hurt you so very much, but try to forgive him. He's changed now, and I can tell it._

_You're going to get better An, and Finnick is going to make sure of it. You have to trust me on this one._

_Just the fact that you cared means the world to me._

_Love Always,_

_Katniss_

_Haymitch,_

_What happened to you not training little girls?_

_It has been an honor having you as my trainer, but it has grown to so much more. You are amazing, drunk or not._

_You've helped me to believe in myself as a fighter again and that means the world to me. I'm able to follow in my father's footsteps because of your training._

_Never ever stop believing in yourself Haymitch, you mean the world to me. _

_Tell Effie that you love her, I know you do. She loves you too. She'd be good for you. _

_Thank you Haymitch, thank you so much for being there for me._

_Love Always,_

_Sweetheart_

_Jo,_

_You beat the hell out of Gale. Thank you for that. I'm not even sure how the idiot walked after your beating._

_When I first came to PC, I was so scared, and vulnerable. You gave me a place where for the hours of the day I was there, I got to be loved, and I knew that every time I walked in the door there was going to be someone there that was going to teach me and be there for me._

_You were one of the reasons I wanted to live. I know Jo that you don't have anyone and I want to let you know that Cato and I's door is always open to you. Everyone deserves to have family. I want the family I will someday have to grow up with an Aunty Jo, and Uncle Haymitch._

_They need to have people like you around._

_Thank you Jo, for always being there and always protecting me even if it meant risking your life._

_Love Always,_

_Kat_

I look up from the paper, my eyes wet with tears, too sad to go on. I don't know when I can finish the letters; the hardest to write will be the ones to come.

I make up my mind, every time I feel sad, or alone, I will write another letter, knowing that the person I write to is right there with me, helping me through, never leaving me alone.

I stand and walk back to the truck; on the windshield is a sign, one that I can read as I get closer.

Flowers decorate the rim of the sign, and I can barely make out the words 'turn around'.

Cato, he's in the middle of the road, flowers strategically placed around him as well.

He looks beautiful, standing in the setting sun.

I walk towards him, wishing I could run to him instead.

"I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you. Everything about you makes me want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I will spend the rest of my life with you, if you answer one question correctly" he smiles and my hand claps over my mouth.

"Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me" I fall to my knees nodding and whispering yes over and over again furiously.

A ring slips onto my finger as he gets up off of his knee to spin me around, kissing me feverishly as he does.

We walk away after what seems like minutes, into the sunset. I've realized something in the short year I have been with him. The final piece of my teenage puzzle is clicked into place, now I'm ready for an even bigger puzzle, life's real puzzle. This was just a test, and I passed with flying colors.

**I think I'm going to cry, it's over.**

**I NEED A BETA LIKE FAST, I would rather have a fan first cuz I love you all, but if no one volunteers, I'm going to have to search elsewhere.**

**You all are going to ask about the letters, they will be in the sequel along with the other letters from Peeta. The epilogue will be up tonight if I can get fifteen reviews by eleven. The first chapter of both sequel and prequel will also be up. They will be short, but they are also just like a prologue just a warning about them.**

**Review and hit me up with ideas, I love to hear them and take each and every one into consideration!**

**For one final time,**

**Love to All,**

**DedicatedWallflower **


	31. Epilogue

**You all have never ceased to amaze me. There are tears in my eyes as I write this AN, because this story has meant so much to me.**

**THE SEQUELL FIRST PROLOGUE CHAPTER IS UP, IT IS CALLED THE FINAL PIECE AND IT NEEDS SOME LOVE CHECK IT OUT MY Friends. **

**Also thank you to my new beta **Courtney DiLaurentis**, she will be starting next chapter! Congrats!**

**Read and review, try to make it to four hundred **

**Dedicated**

Things go back to normal, reporters stop knocking on the door every day, and people forget the girl who couldn't die. Cato still says I haven't lost my fire.

We kiss often, never leaving a chance to see problems. Weve learned that we can stay sane by focusing on each other, and it works.

The wedding is coming up, two weeks to be exact and I don't think I have seen anyone more excited for a wedding than my Maid of Honor Annie, Prim just like I always dreamed of, gets a spot as Honorary Maid of Honor. Rue is walking her bouquet down the aisle, everyone carries primroses, just another reminder that she is here with us.

Cato and Marvel remain as civil as they can be; at least Cato hasn't ripped his head off yet. Although it would take a lot to do that, but I wouldn't put it past Cato.

We have a routine, I go boxing every morning and he tries to make a healthy breakfast, but most of the time he makes my favorite, slightly burnt pancakes, it seems I could eat them forever, and never ever get tired of them.

After breakfast, we visit his mother at the new house that never seems to change. She's lived in it for the past three months and hasn't moved a bit of furniture in. She claims she likes it more that way, but I can see past the smirk on his face and know that behind his cool mask something big is going on. I don't push it though, I'm just happy to have him.

He starts his summer internship at some weapon place, I'm not sure, but it takes up all of his time already and he hasn't even started.

When he got the letter, everything changed. We went from days on the sofa watching movies wrapped in each other's arms, to me watching movies wrapped in a blanket wishing he was there.

I get nightmares at night, but he works so late he doesn't see them. I go to sleep on the couch and wake up screaming on the floor.

He isn't there to comfort me anymore and it terrifies me. Eventually Marvel moves into the apartment building just so he can be around when the nightmares come. He can make them go away just like Cato always can, but Cato doesn't know about Marvel coming over.

He sneaks in and leaves before Cato gets home.

I wake when Cato carries me to bed, but I pretend to sleep. He's grumpy late at night and I hate seeing him that way. He always tucks me in, and then ruins his perfect tuck job with a sigh when he lies down next to me. Just like clockwork it happens every night.

Gale got what was coming for him and was sentenced to life in a super max prison. No escape from one of those.

My mother plead guilty, I didn't even attend the trial, or as En what the outcome was. Enobaria acts like an overprotective sister nowadays, taking care of me like I took care of Prim.

I get in the ring for money, but Cato always tells me to stop. We have become weekly volunteers at the children's shelter now, trying to help the kids that are like we were. None of them have to be that way.

I don't know where we are headed, but I know it can only be up; after all I almost have my final piece.

**It is over everyone, that is the last words I will ever type in Life's Puzzle. I am going to start the sequel tonight, the prequel tomorrow. I will update sequel prequel every other night that way they both stay the course.**

**I just would like to say that I am so blessed to have the reviewers and readers I do. Some reviews have brought tears to my eyes, and I really hope you will continue to read, and walk down the crazy path of becoming an author with me. It truly means so much to me.**

**You know how I said I wanted 400 reviews? We are so close; it is my last wish you all owe me I have written three chapters, although this is short, in one day. I just want four hundred and I will be forever happy.**

**For the final Life's Puzzle time,**

**Love to All,**

**DedicatedWallflower**


	32. Read

Hey Life's Puzzlers!

This is just a note saying that the sequel is up!

It is called the Final Piece and I think you all will enjoy it! I am having so much fun writing it!

I also wanted to let you know that there is a small challenge going on in this story… the winner gets to pick something very important but I don't want to spoil it for any of you!

**IMPORTANT: There is a new challenge for Life's Puzzle, and this story… Whoever makes the best movie-preview-picture preview for Life's Puzzle/Final Piece gets a doozy of a prize.**

Just send me the link for the video and I will pick the winners after I watch them all!

Love to All,

DedicatedWallflower


	33. Chapter 33

Hey Life's Puzzlers,

I have completed the sequel to this story, if you didn't get the chance to read it, it's called The Final Piece and I would love it if you would check it out!

I also started the prequel to the series, Pieces of the Past. I think you guys will really enjoy this, if you liked the Peeta moments from this story, there will be definite great ones in the prequel.

I hope this finds you all well, I am back at school and trying to balance my eight stories along with my originals!

I just want to thank you again for your wonderful support and love. You all are some of the best and nicest reviewers I have ever encountered on this site as a whole.

Love to All,

Dedicated


End file.
